Otoosan
by Victor1509
Summary: Hatake Kakashi est un shinobi d'exception. Et Konoha ne peut se permettre de perdre les qualités de sa lignée. Comment va-t-il réagir en se voyant imposer la conception d'un enfant? Et comment va-t-il assumer son nouveau rôle de père?
1. mission très spéciale

**Hello !**

**Voici donc ma 2****e**** fanfiction, qui concerne (encore et toujours) Kakashi. J'aime bien le torturer en fait héhé. **

**C'est un gentil YAOI mais la relation amoureuse ne sera pas le centre de cette histoire (n'espérez donc pas de lemon pour cette fois ^^ Enfin, sait-on jamais…). **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 1 : Mission très spéciale.**

Le ninja copieur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Vous me demandez…quoi ? »

Tsunade poussa un soupir et posa son menton sur ses mains croisées.

« Kakashi, répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait maternel, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, si ? »

« J'espère que vous plaisantez là ! répliqua le ninja au sharingan en haussant le ton. Il n'est pas question que je fasse ça ! »

« Ecoute, je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Le conseil l'a exigé, et moi je te l'ordonne. Prends-le comme une mission spéciale… »

« Une mission spéciale ? Vous appelez ça une mission ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire ça » reprit Kakashi en croisant les bras, buté.

« Mais t'en as pas marre de jouer les gosses ingrats ? C'est pas bien compliqué ce qu'on te demande non ? Tu n'auras aucune responsabilité, aucun devoir. Tu as plutôt le beau rôle dans cette histoire je trouve. »

« Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ? » répliqua Kakashi sarcastique. Tsunade s'apprêtait à répondre mais Kakashi l'interrompit :

« Non, en fait je m'en contrefous. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je vous donnerai ce que vous demandez, rien de plus. »

Et le ninja disparut, laissant l'Hokage perplexe.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être si égoïste » dit Shizune qui avait entendu l'échange houleux.

« Il n'est pas égoïste Shizune. Il est simplement terrorisé. »

...

Et voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette pièce étriquée, tapissée de poster de femmes nues et lascives, à devoir remplir un petit pot de sa semence si convoitée.

Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Mais c'était toujours dans ces moments là que la machine s'enrayait. Enfermé depuis vingt minutes, il n'était toujours pas fichu de bander. Il se sentait vraiment misérable, et les quelques magazines laissés à disposition rendaient les choses encore plus compliquées. Une voix se fit entendre à travers la porte.

« Hatake-san, tout va bien ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Il se voyait mal lui répondre « Si vous avez un shinobi bien gaulé sous la main, je suis preneur. »

Mais la séance de torture avait bien assez duré. Il forma quelques signes avec ses mains, faisant apparaître un clone qui prit l'apparence d'un personnage de son icha icha préféré. Tout s'activa et il réussit tant bien que mal à fournir ce qu'on lui avait demandé. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il posa le gobelet sur le comptoir et quitta le centre de PMA.

En descendant les escaliers qui menaient au centre, il croisa une jeune kunoichi du clan Honji. Elle était entrée aux services secrets une année avant qu'il ne les quitte. Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs plus son nom. Il se souvenait juste qu'elle avait des aptitudes particulières pour l'espionnage grâce à des techniques de camouflage héréditaires. Il la salua distraitement et rentra chez lui, bien décidé à se saouler pour oublier cette journée cauchemardesque.

…

Les mois passèrent et il n'entendit plus parler de cette histoire. Il espérait secrètement que leur tentative avait échoué, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Ils l'auraient sans aucun doute recontacté pour un nouveau « don » si cela avait été le cas. Il s'était même surpris à observer toutes les femmes enceintes qu'il croisait dans la rue. Il savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour être père. Il avait grandi sans famille, sa progéniture imposée ferait de même. Mais au fond, tout au fond, une petite voix ne cessait de le tirailler. Egoïsme, lâcheté, peur. Lui-même ne savait plus vraiment ce qui le poussait à rejeter cet enfant qu'il n'avait pas désiré, mais qui était pourtant bel et bien en train de grandir au creux d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Pouvait-il décemment faire subir à cet être innocent, la chair de sa chair, les conséquences d'un choix qu'on lui avait imposé à lui aussi ? Le conflit intérieur qui le rongeait était en train de tourner à l'obsession. Et puis cette femme qui portait son enfant, comment envisageait-elle l'avenir ? Lui avait-on imposé cette grossesse à elle aussi ? Aurait-elle la force, l'envie d'élever cet enfant seule ? Ou finirait-il purement et simplement à l'orphelinat en attendant que ses dons se révèlent ?

Kakashi se rendait compte peu à peu qu'il ne voulait pas être exclu de la vie de cet enfant. Mais paradoxalement, il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer son rôle de père. Il avait besoin de rencontrer cette femme avant que l'enfant naisse. Elle seule était capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ce bébé imposé. Peut être était-elle dans la même détresse que lui ? Il fallait qu'il la rencontre.

Et l'occasion ne se fit pas attendre. A croire que Kami-sama l'avait entendu. Il venait juste de rejoindre ses amis dans leur bar préféré. Genma commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter.

« Bon elles arrivent à quelle heure les filles ? Même Kakashi est arrivé avant elles ! »

« Hé ho ! répondit l'intéressé. Tu pourrais éviter d'être désobligeant d'entrée de jeu. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

« En même temps t'es pas un modèle de ponctualité » répliqua Kotetsu.

Kakashi allait répondre mais Gai le coupa.

« Ah, les voilà. Houhou les filles, on est là ! »

Tous les gars s'enfoncèrent dans leurs sièges alors que les clients du bar regardaient qui était cet énergumène qui hurlait en agitant les bras de manière ridicule. Kurenai et Anko leur avait promis de leur présenter des copines célibataires, et avec Gai aux commandes, le désastre était annoncé. Kakashi, peu concerné par la soirée, commença à rire en voyant les têtes dépitées de ses amis.

« Je sens que j'ai bien fait de venir moi ! »

Les deux kunoichis firent rapidement les présentations. Les filles s'installèrent et la soirée passa tranquillement. Au cours de la conversation, Anko lâcha :

« Je pensais qu'Hana devait venir ce soir. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas de souci avec le bébé. »

« Hana ? » demanda Genma.

« Hana Honji, elle faisait partie des services spéciaux avant de tomber enceinte. »

« Ha. » répliqua le shinobi au senbon visiblement déçu.

« Non mais te fais pas de film Gen, elle est bien célibataire. C'est une grossesse imposée. »

Le cœur de Kakashi fit un bond.

« Une grossesse imposée ? C'est quoi encore ce truc ? » Reprit Iruka.

« Et bien parfois, on oblige certains ninjas à procréer pour sauvegarder le patrimoine génétique des meilleurs lignées de shinobis. Mais t'inquiètes pas, Iruka, on ne risque pas de te l'imposer à toi. »

« Pêtasse » répliqua le sensei à l'intention d'Anko.

« Et elle a accepté de mettre sa carrière entre parenthèse pour ça ? »

« Et bien elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, expliqua Kurenai. Et elle va devoir élever cet enfant seule parce que le père ne désire pas participer à son éducation. »

« Ouais c'est chaud quand même. En même temps, j'aimerais pas trop qu'on m'impose de faire un môme avec une nana que j'ai pas choisie» répondit Izumo.

« Tout à fait. Mais au final, ça retombe toujours sur les filles. Vous avez systématiquement le beau rôle en fait» répliqua Tomoe, l'une des amies d'Anko.

« Oula, si on part dans le girl power, je sens que ça va vite déraper ! »

« Fermez vos gueules les gars, elle arrive justement ! Alors les félicitations d'usage pour la future maman, et aucune allusion foireuse ok ? »

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence. Personne ne fit attention à Kakashi, qui était devenu blême dès qu'Hana était entrée dans la pièce. Il l'avait senti, ce minuscule chakra qui palpitait dans son ventre.

Ce minuscule chakra qui a n'en pas douter ressemblait étrangement au sien. Il comprit qu'elle savait lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui offrit un sourire franc et chaleureux, comme une main tendue. Il lui rendit son sourire, conscient qu'ils partageaient à présent quelque chose de précieux.

Tous s'extasiaient devant le ventre déjà rebondi de la kunoichi.

« Tu en es à combien maintenant Hana ? »

« sept mois, le bébé arrivera à l'automne. »

« Je sais pas comment vous faites pour supporter ça pendant neuf mois. Ca m'a l'air bien galère si vous voulez mon avis. »

Tout le groupe éclata de rire à l'intervention de Genma.

« Tu sais, ça reste un bonheur immense de pouvoir donner la vie » lui répondit gentiment Hana.

« Dis, Hana. Je peux… toucher ton ventre ? » demanda timidement Izumo.

Les autres mâles commencèrent à ricaner, mais quand Izumo sentit le bébé bouger, ils voulurent tous essayer, sauf Kakashi. Personne ne comprit vraiment son refus et Gai commença à le chambrer. Mais Hana mit un terme à la moquerie immédiatement.

Finalement Hana et Kurenai décidèrent de rentrer car il commençait à être tard. Gai et Kakashi les suivirent, laissant leurs camarades en bonne compagnie pour finir la soirée.

Kakashi se débarrassa rapidement de Gai et entreprit de suivre les filles. Il se posta sur une branche, en face de la fenêtre d'Hana, et attendit que Kurenai la laisse seule. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette silhouette arrondie. La vie qu'il avait donnée était là, tapie au creux de cette magnifique jeune femme. Il se sentait rassuré de savoir qu'elle allait devenir la mère de cet enfant. Il faillit tomber lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et l'appela :

« Kakashi, tu veux bien entrer ? Il faut qu'on parle.»

Le shinobi se sentit ridicule. Il était là en train de l'espionner sur sa branche, et n'avait même pas pu anticiper son action. Bravo ! Il entra timidement dans l'appartement et resta debout, sans oser bouger un orteil.

« Je fais du thé, tu en veux ? »

Il acquiesça et elle lui montra le canapé tout en s'affairant dans la petite cuisine attenante.

Kakashi frissonna lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui, en déposant un plateau sur la table basse. Il n'osait pas la regarder.

« Kakashi, murmura-t-elle, je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi. Je ne te demanderai jamais plus que ce que tu voudras bien donner à cet enfant. »

« Je… je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je veux Hana. Je suis perdu. Je ne me sens pas capable d'élever un enfant. Je serai un mauvais père et… »

« C'est ce que disent tous les futurs parents ça, répondit la kunoichi. Etre parent, ce n'est pas inné, crois-moi. Moi aussi j'ai peur de mal faire, mais je sais que je ferai de mon mieux en tout cas. Je te le répète Kakashi, je ne te forcerai pas à faire partie de la vie de cet enfant. Mais si tu es là ce soir, c'est que tu n'es pas si indifférent que ça, non ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

«Disons que je crois que je pourrais l'aimer. »

Hana sourit et prit sa main. Elle la posa délicatement sur son ventre. Quand il sentit l'enfant réagir, Kakashi ôta sa main par réflexe.

Hana lui chuchota :

« N'aie pas peur, ton bébé t'a reconnu, c'est tout. »

Kakashi reposa sa main sur le ventre d'Hana et sentit la force du bébé pousser contre la paroi sur sa paume. Hana posa sa main sur celle de Kakashi, et dit :

« Bébé, je te présente ton papa. »

Le ninja copieur rentra bouleversé chez lui. Il avait convenu avec Hana qu'il pourrait lui rendre visite de temps en temps, pour voir comment ils allaient, elle et le bébé et il participerait à tous les frais. Il lui laissait le soin de choisir le prénom et refusait catégoriquement d'assister à l'accouchement. Il pourrait venir voir le bébé quand il voulait, mais c'est Hana qui aurait l'autorité parentale exclusive.

Cela convenait parfaitement à Kakashi.

Lors d'une de leurs soirées en tête à tête, Hana lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas en couple. D'abord décontenancé, Kakashi avait répondu avec honnêteté qu'il était plus attiré par les garçons. Hana lui avait rétorqué que ça, elle l'avait deviné, et elle réitéra sa question. Kakashi se mit à rire et lui répliqua qu'il avait eu pas mal de choses à gérer ces temps ci et qu'il n'avait pas spécialement la tête à se trouver un copain en ce moment. Et il ajouta que le fait d'avoir bientôt un bébé n'était pas forcément très vendeur. Hana s'était mise à rire aux éclats entrainant une réaction du bébé, qui commença à lui faire mal. Kakashi avait alors posé sa main sur le ventre d'Hana et avait laissé diffuser un peu de son chakra pour apaiser le petit être. Hana n'avait rien dit, mais cet acte touchant, d'un futur père pour son enfant resta gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à l'accouchement.

Les amis de Kakashi finirent par apprendre la vérité eux aussi. Izumo avait surpris Hana et Kakashi en train d'acheter un berceau. Il avait trouvé étrange que le ninja copieur accompagne Hana, mais c'est surtout en voyant que Kakashi payait qu'il avait percuté. Bien sûr cette information était restée dans le cadre privé de leur cercle d'amis. Et ils n'avaient pas dit au ninja copieur qu'ils savaient, à la demande d'Hana. Elle voulait préserver au maximum la petite flamme de paternité qui était née en Kakashi. Et elle le connaissait maintenant assez pour savoir qu'il se refermerait comme une huitre à la première allusion taquine.

Hana avait également fait part à Tsunade du désir de Kakashi d'être finalement présent dans la vie de son enfant. L'Hokage s'en était réjouie et lui avait assuré de tout son soutien.

…

Lorsque le moment de l'accouchement arriva, Kakashi était à l'extérieur en mission. Hana regrettait qu'il ne puisse pas être le premier à voir son bébé, mais les contractions de plus en plus douloureuses lui firent vite oublier le ninja copieur.

Sans se douter de rien, Kakashi franchissait la grande porte de Konoha quand Hana entra en salle d'accouchement, hurlant qu'elle maudissait les épouvantails.

Et le calvaire commença.

**Alors, garçon ou fille ? Moi je sais, mais je ne vous le dirai que dans le prochain chapitre ^^**

**Cependant tout n'est malheureusement pas toujours rose dans l'univers des shinobis, alors attendez vous au pire. **


	2. un enfant est né

**Merci de suivre cette fiction. **

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Eire. **

**Chapitre 2 : Un enfant est né.**

_(Musique écoutée : « te promettre la lune » Debout sur le zinc)_

Kakashi venait de passer une semaine en mission. Seul. Il avait beaucoup pensé à Hana et au bébé. Le ninja copieur voulait faire partie de leur vie, il voulait que son enfant le connaisse. Mais c'est Hana qui l'élèverait, et c'était très bien comme ça. Il se sentait pourtant un peu mal de lui imposer cette responsabilité. Les mots de Tomoe résonnaient dans sa tête comme un jugement : « les hommes ont toujours le beau rôle finalement ».

Kakashi essayait de se justifier intérieurement, invoquant la nécessité de pouvoir être totalement libre pour mener à bien les dangereuses missions qu'on lui assignait. Savoir qu'un être fragile vous attend à la maison ne suffisait-il pas à vous rendre plus prudent, moins combattif ? Pourtant il savait bien que la plupart des shinobis de Konoha avaient des enfants. Et qu'ils n'en restaient pas moins d'excellents ninjas. Peut être se posait-il trop de questions. Peut-être était-il trop lâche et égoïste pour accorder de la valeur à sa propre progéniture. Non, il savait qu'il l'aimerait, cet enfant. Il l'aimait déjà. Cependant tout génie qu'il était, il ne pouvait assumer la responsabilité d'un être si fragile. Il risquait sa vie tous les jours pour chacun des habitants de Konoha, mais là c'était différent. C'était trop. Il avait tellement souffert à la mort de ses propres parents, qu'il préférait rester dans l'ombre plutôt que de faire subir la même chose à son enfant. Parce que ce jour viendrait. Le jour où ils lui annonceraient que son père était mort au combat. Et ce jour-là, il pourrait continuer sa vie en ne gardant que de vagues souvenirs de cet homme qui lui avait donné la vie.

Kakashi savait au fond qu'il se mentait. Que rien ne remplace l'amour et la proximité d'un père. Un jour ou l'autre, cet enfant lui reprocherait son absence. Et ce jour là il aurait le cœur brisé.

Ses pensées furent interrompues au moment même où il franchissait les grandes portes du village. Il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'instinct, il prit la direction de l'hôpital. Il percevait le chakra d'Hana, de plus en plus faible. Paradoxalement un chakra assez proche du sien semblait prendre de l'ampleur à mesure que les secondes défilaient.

Kakashi savait ce qui était en train de se produire. Bordel, tout mais pas ça ! Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle lui avait promis que tout se passerait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant ! Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il entra dans le couloir de la maternité, un silence pesant régnait. Il sentit le chakra d'Hana disparaître, puis resurgir faiblement, pour disparaître à nouveau. Définitivement. Un cri de nourrisson brisa le silence, mais Kakashi ne l'entendit pas. Il ne vit pas non plus l'infirmière sortir de la salle, en emportant le nouveau né emmailloté dans une couverture. Il s'effondra le long du mur. Le personnel sortait peu à peu de la pièce, tous avaient le visage décomposé. La mort d'une femme en couche était bien sûr l'un des pires drames à l'hôpital.

« C'est lui le père ? » chuchota l'une des infirmières en désignant le ninja copieur.

« Oui, il va devoir assumer seul maintenant. » répondit sa collègue.

« Mais dans le dossier, il me semble que la mère devait avoir l'autorité parentale exclusive non ? »

« Pour l'instant, ce bébé est à la charge de l'hôpital » répliqua une voix derrière elles. « Veillez à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, je me charge du père. »

« Bien Docteur Obata. Et pour le prénom… »

« Pour l'instant, ce sera bébé Honji. »

« Bien Docteur. »

Le médecin regarda les infirmières partir, et poussa un soupir. Il connaissait bien Hana, c'est lui qui l'avait suivie pendant sa grossesse. Elle lui avait bien sûr parlé de Kakashi Hatake, le père de l'enfant. Il était au courant de leur accord, mais savait aussi que celui-ci était devenu caduque à l'instant même où Hana était décédée. Le ninja copieur devenait bel et bien le responsable légal de cet enfant. D'après Hana, il ferait un bon père, si tant est qu'il accepte de jouer ce rôle. Le Docteur Obata imaginait sans peine l'effroi dans lequel devait se trouver le shinobi. On lui avait imposé de concevoir, et maintenant on lui imposait la charge de l'enfant. Ces grossesses imposées étaient vraiment une aberration pour lui. Toujours est-il qu'il avait promis à Hana de veiller sur son bébé, et par conséquent il devait apporter tout son soutien à ce père en détresse.

Le médecin se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le ninja copieur. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, à côté du shinobi.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions, mais Hana a fait une importante hémorragie, et nous n'avons pas pu la sauver. »

Kakashi n'émit aucune réaction. Le médecin poursuivit.

« Le bébé va bien. C'est un garçon. »

Kakashi ne bougeait toujours pas. Il était dans un état de sidération complet, il entendait les mots du médecin mais se sentait incapable de réagir.

Le médecin préféra laisser les obligations légales de côté. Le nom de l'enfant et les papiers officiels attendraient. Il posa sa main sur le bras du ninja copieur et reprit :

« Voulez-vous voir votre fils ? »

Kakashi leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers le médecin.

« Je… je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas assumer cet enfant. Je… Je ne peux pas être son père » réussit-il à balbutier.

« Mais vous l'êtes Hatake-san. Je sais que la situation est compliquée, que vous n'aviez pas imaginé cela. Mais ce petit garçon a besoin de vous maintenant, il n'a plus que vous. C'est ce que Hana aurait souhaité… »

« Je ne peux pas ! C'est au dessus de mes forces ! » Cria Kakashi. « Je ne peux pas m'occuper de cet enfant vous comprenez ! »

« Hatake-san, je… »

Mais le ninja copieur ne le laissa pas finir. Il forma quelques signes et disparut. Obata se souvint alors des derniers mots d'Hana :

« Tamaki-san, vous devez convaincre Kakashi de s'occuper de son fils. Il fera un bon père j'en suis certaine. Promettez-moi Tamaki-san ! »

Et il avait promis.

…

_(Musique écoutée: "a new born child" Sinead O'Connor…Et NON, pas Phil Barney…private joke ^^)_

Dans la salle de repos, les infirmières faisaient leurs transmissions à leurs collègues de nuit.

« Qui est le médecin de garde cette nuit ? »

« Le docteur Obata. »

« Ah super ! Au moins on va pouvoir rigoler un peu. J'en pouvais plus de la mère Harui. Je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire ! »

« Ne soyez pas trop dures les filles, c'est un très bon médecin » répliqua une voix derrière elles.

« Ah Tamaki-san, vous allez bien ? »

« Oui je vais bien merci, et c'est Docteur Obata s'il te plait Tori. »

Les infirmières se mirent à rire. Le Docteur Obata était le plus apprécié des pédiatres. Il était le plus jeune aussi. Bien qu'amical, il tenait à instaurer une certaine hiérarchie. Non pas qu'il soit imbu de sa personne, mais ils étaient tous là avant tout pour soigner, et trop de familiarité pouvait nuire au travail d'équipe demandé à chacun.

« Alors, comment vont nos petits patients ce soir ? » demanda-t-il en se servant un café.

« Et bien les petites jumelles sont stables. On a pu enlever l'oxygène à Hani. On surveille de près l'évolution de la petite Sakura. Yoko a encore eu de la fièvre cet après midi, elle reste sous antibiotique. Et bébé Honji est en plein forme. »

« A propos de bébé Honji, le Docteur Koga a demandé au staff pourquoi les services sociaux n'avaient toujours pas été prévenus. Il considère que le petit n'a plus rien à faire ici. Il a dit que si vous ne vous en occupiez pas, il les préviendrait lui-même pour qu'ils l'emmènent à l'orphelinat. »

« Pauvre petit, reprit Tori. Il n'a vraiment pas mérité ça. Orphelin de mère et abandonné par son père. »

« La situation n'est pas aussi simple que ça Tori, tu le sais bien, répliqua Tamaki. Les grossesses imposées sont toujours sources de conflit. Mets-toi un peu à la place de ce papa. On lui impose de faire un enfant, on lui assure qu'il n'aura aucun rôle majeur à jouer. Et il se retrouve à devoir assumer un nourrisson. En outre, on impose cela à des shinobis. Ce ne sont pas de simples villageois, ils ont été éduqués pour combattre, pas pour mener la vie de monsieur tout-le-monde, et encore moins pour pouponner. »

« N'empêche qu'il aurait au moins pu passer voir son fils une fois. »

« Je pense qu'il est mort de trouille ce gars, tout shinobi qu'il est ! » répondit la collègue de Tori.

« Et c'est exactement pour cela que je veux lui laisser le temps de prendre une décision pour l'avenir ce son fils. N'en déplaise au Docteur Koga. »

« Bien Docteur, mais bébé Honji est là depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Il pleure toutes les nuits, on voit bien qu'il est en manque d'affection. On essaye de faire notre possible, mais on ne peut pas s'occuper de lui en permanence. »

Tamaki poussa un soupir.

« Bon, je me charge de bébé Honji pour cette nuit. Et j'irai parler à son père dès demain. S'il ne veut toujours pas prendre ses responsabilités, je contacterai les services sociaux. »

…

Les yeux encores gonflés par le manque de sommeil, Tamaki quitta l'hôpital avec la ferme intention d'avoir une conversation avec le fameux ninja copieur. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit, avec bébé Honji dans les bras. Cet enfant était magnifique. Quelques cheveux argentés faisaient déjà leur apparition sur sa petite tête, et ses yeux d'un noir intense semblaient pénétrer au fond de votre âme. Ses petits doigts, toujours serrés semblaient ne jamais vouloir se décrisper. Il semblait, du haut de ses quelques jours, mener un combat permanent pour exister.

Tamaki ne savait pas trop où s'adresser pour retrouver le ninja copieur. Il alla demander au bureau des assignations. Iruka lui apprit qu'à cette heure, il devait probablement être au mémorial. Le sensei lui avait demandé des nouvelles du nourrisson. Il semblait vraiment concerné par le sort du bébé. Alors que Tamaki allait quitter le bureau, Iruka lui lança :

« Ne jugez pas Kakashi trop sévèrement Docteur. C'est une bonne personne. »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, Iruka-san. Je ferai de mon mieux pour l'aider soyez-en sûr. Mais il aura aussi besoin de ses amis pour traverser cette expérience. »

Iruka lui adressa un sourire entendu.

Tamaki trouva effectivement le shinobi debout devant le mémorial.

« Bonjour Docteur » dit le ninja sans se retourner.

« Bonjour Hatake-san. Comment allez-vous ? »

Kakashi se retourna, le visage fermé.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il poliment mais avec froideur.

« J'aimerais juste que l'on discute un peu. De ce que vous envisagez pour votre… » Tamaki marqua une pause avant de poursuivre « pour le bébé. »

« Je crois que je vous ai déjà tout dit à l'hôpital, Docteur. »

« Hatake-san, soyez sûr que je ne vous juge pas. Mais j'ai besoin de clarifier les choses avec vous. Voudriez-vous bien que l'on aille discuter de tout cela dans un endroit plus calme et moins… humide » répondit le médecin en levant les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à laisser perler la pluie.

Le ninja copieur hocha la tête. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'un bar aux lumières tamisées, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Ce fut Kakashi qui brisa le silence installé entre les deux hommes depuis leur arrivée.

« Comment va le bébé ? »

Tamaki essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise devant l'intérêt que portait soudainement Kakashi pour son enfant.

« Il va bien. Il est en bonne santé, mange bien, grandit bien. Il pleure beaucoup par contre. Je pense qu'il se sent seul… »

Le ninja copieur leva les yeux au ciel. Merde ! Il avait la subtilité d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Hana l'avait pourtant averti qu'il fallait avancer à pas de velours avec lui. Mais Tamaki était aussi là pour prendre une décision. Le temps était venu de mettre Kakashi face à ses responsabilités. A lui après cela de décider du sort de l'enfant.

« Hatake-san, je ne suis pas là pour vous imposer quoi que ce soit. Mais le temps passe et nous ne pourrons bientôt plus garder bébé Honji à l'hôpital. »

Kakashi sursauta à la mention du nom de son bébé.

« Vous ne lui avez pas donné de prénom ? »

« Non, Hatake-san, répondit le médecin d'une voix douce. Nous n'avons pas cette prérogative. Vous seul pouvez lui donner un prénom. Si vous ne le faites pas, ce sont les services sociaux qui lui en attribueront un au hasard. »

Kakashi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il finit par murmurer.

« C'est Hana qui devait lui donner un prénom. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait choisi, je ne lui ai pas demandé » conclut-il avec une amertume palpable dans la voix.

« Hatake-san, il faut que vous sachiez que je suivais Hana depuis le début de sa grossesse. Elle m'a parlé de vous. Souvent. Elle vous estimait beaucoup, et elle avait confiance en vous. Elle semblait très fière de porter votre enfant. Elle me répétait toujours qu'elle était persuadée que vous prendriez une place très importante dans sa vie et dans celle de votre fils. Elle était prête à vous laisser tout le temps nécessaire pour cela. »

Tamaki marqua une pause, et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Juste avant de mourir, Hana m'a fait promettre de vous convaincre de prendre votre fils en charge. Elle était convaincue que vous seriez un père exceptionnel. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose Hatake-san. En mémoire d'Hana, venez voir votre fils. Prenez-le au moins une fois dans vos bras. Et après seulement, vous déciderez si vous voulez vraiment le confier à l'orphelinat. »

Tamaki se leva et ajouta avant de partir :

« Vous pouvez passer quand vous voulez. Le service est un peu bruyant pendant la journée, mais les nuits sont calmes… et propices aux décisions importantes. »

…

Le Docteur Obata avait fait changer le tableau de garde pour les trois nuits suivantes. Trois nuits, c'est ce qu'il laissait un ninja copieur pour venir voir son fils. Après cela, il agirait en conséquence.

Au soir de la deuxième nuit, Tori vint le chercher dans sa chambre de garde.

« Docteur, Docteur ! Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la pouponnière ! » murmura-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

Tamaki, encore à moitié endormi, ne percuta pas immédiatement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que… »

Et puis une lueur d'espoir fit briller ses yeux.

« Ne bougez pas d'ici Tori. Et ne prévenez personne d'autre pour l'instant. Attendez-moi bien sagement d'accord ? »

« Soyez prudent Docteur ! »

Tamaki lui sourit et s'engagea discrètement vers le poste infirmier, pour voir sur les moniteurs caméra qui était le fameux intrus de la pouponnière. Il reconnut sans peine le ninja copieur, penché au dessus du berceau de bébé Honji. Tamaki sourit. Tout était dans les petites mains de l'enfant maintenant.

…

Lorsque Kakashi se pencha sur le berceau, il sursauta. Le bébé avait les yeux grands ouverts malgré l'heure tardive. Il commença à gigoter dans son berceau. Le ninja se surprit à lui murmurer :

« Ne pleure pas bébé, tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! »

Le petit ne semblait pas effrayé. Il fixait son père intensément. Kakashi eut du mal à soutenir ce regard. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il tendit sa main pour toucher l'enfant, et le bébé se saisit de son index. Kakashi, surpris par la rapidité de l'enfant, tenta de retirer sa main, mais le nourrisson resserra son étreinte.

« Que vais-je faire de toi, hein ? » murmura le ninja copieur. Il hésita et ajouta finalement : « Mon fils. »

Ils restèrent là un moment, à s'observer. Kakashi commençait à s'ankyloser, à moitié penché sur le berceau. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il souleva le bébé et l'installa contre lui pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du berceau. Il senti quelque chose se froisser sous lui, et retira un dossier qui avait apparemment été oublié ici.

Parcourant les premières lignes, il se mit à sourire en se murmurant à lui-même :

« Docteur Obata, vous aviez tout prévu, hein ? »

Il profita encore un moment de son fils, qui s'était rendormi dans ses bras. Il le reposa alors que le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Il reposa également le dossier de son bébé sur le fauteuil et quitta la pouponnière sans un bruit.

Devant l'écran, Tamaki et Tori souriaient. L'infirmière, ne voyant pas revenir le Docteur, l'avait finalement rejoint dans le poste infirmier. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils avaient assisté à la première rencontre entre le père et son fils. Ils en étaient encore tous les deux émus.

«Alors Tori, vous êtes prête à aider ce jeune papa finalement ? »

« Oui Docteur ! C'était magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu bébé Honji aussi paisible ! »

« Bien, allez me récupérer le dossier du petit avant que les autres n'arrivent. »

Quand l'équipe du matin entra, le Docteur Obata était en train d'effacer le nom « bébé Honji » du tableau des patients.

« Alors ça y est ? Il part pour l'orphelinat ? »

Tamaki prit un ton énigmatique qui fit sourire Tori :

« Vous pouvez en effet dire adieu à bébé Honji. Mais… » Poursuivit-il en saisissant le marqueur pour tracer les kanjis d'un nouveau prénom sur la place laissée vacante, « vous me ferez le plaisir de prendre en charge pour quelques temps le petit Hatake Akito. Son papa va avoir besoin de beaucoup de conseils pour apprendre à s'occuper de son fils, donc je compte sur vous tous. »

L'équipe soignante était aux anges. Tous se félicitaient de cet heureux dénouement. Qu'importe le temps que cela avait pris, Akito avait désormais un papa. Et ils étaient tous décidés à faire le maximum pour que tout se déroule pour le mieux.


	3. Baby star

**Chapitre 3 : Baby Star.**

_(musique écoutée : « La bienvenue » Calogero)_

Le shinobi était concentré. Cette fois, il n'échouerait pas si près du but. Il laissa la température monter lentement, prêt à bondir dès que l'alarme retentirait. Au signal sonore, il se saisit de l'objet convoité, le testa. Tout semblait correct. Un coup d'œil à sa coéquipière qui acquiesça. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction lorsque, la bouche maintenant occupée par une tétine stérilisée dans les règles de l'art, son petit Akito cessa de brailler pour se remplir l'estomac.

Tori se mit à rire.

« Et bien voilà, on y est arrivé finalement ! Il avait faim c'est tout. »

Kakashi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Une heure que le petit pleurait. Il avait tout vérifié : couche propre ok, érythème du siège recouvert de pommade ok, massage du ventre contre les coliques ok. Il aurait dû penser au biberon bien sûr. Mais Akito avait mangé deux heures auparavant. Tori lui avait expliqué qu'Akito n'était pas encore bien calé à cause des allers et venues inhérents à l'hôpital. Il était perturbé par le rythme des soins des autres bébés. Il avait juste besoin d'un environnement calme, d'une chambre tranquille et d'horaires réguliers. Quand elle vit la tête du ninja copieur s'allonger, elle rectifia :

« Je ne suis pas en train de vous dire que vous devez emmener Akito sur le champ Hatake-san. Je dis juste qu'il va falloir commencer à l'envisager. Et puis nous resterons à votre disposition au moindre problème d'accord ? »

Le shinobi fit un oui timide de la tête, pas vraiment convaincu.

Le docteur Obata, qui venait de finir sa visite, les rejoignit.

« Bonjour Hatake-san, bonjour petit bonhomme ! » dit-il en chatouillant le petit pied du bébé. Celui-ci, loin de se laisser distraire, continua goulûment sa tétée.

« Vous vous en sortez de mieux en mieux on dirait » reprit le médecin. « On va bientôt devoir se séparer de notre petit Akito alors. »

Tori se racla la gorge, et fit comprendre à Tamaki par un regard que le sujet était encore un peu trop sensible. Il se rattrapa comme il put.

« Bien sûr on a encore tout notre temps. Avez-vous commencé à chercher un nouveau logement Hatake-san ? »

« Je dois passer voir l'Hokage cet après-midi à ce sujet. Il faut qu'elle aménage mes horaires aussi. »

« N'ayez aucune crainte, nous prendrons Akito en charge tant que tout ne sera pas réglé… Et tant que vous ne vous sentirez pas complètement prêt » répondit Tamaki. « Vous devriez emmener Akito avec vous cet après-midi. Avec cette bouille, vous obtiendrez tout ce que vous voulez ! »

Kakashi le regarda incrédule, puis éclata de rire.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire de me servir de mon fils pour attendrir Tsunade-sama ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ! » répliqua Tori. « Dans la vie, il faut savoir se servir de ses meilleurs atouts pour arriver à ses fins. » conclut-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Ce qui entraîna l'hilarité générale.

« Mais il fait très froid dehors et je ne voudrais pas… »

« Hatake-san, je vous assure qu'Akito n'est pas en sucre. Il peut très bien supporter le temps d'aujourd'hui si vous le couvrez bien » répondit le médecin sur un ton encourageant. « Et vous vous en sortirez très bien pour quelques heures. »

Kakashi calcula mentalement le temps qu'il lui fallait pour atteindre le bureau de l'Hokage. En passant par les toits, une dizaine de minutes. Non, pas par les toits. Avec la neige qui tombait, il pouvait glisser à tout moment et tuer son fils. Par la route alors. Un bon quart d'heure. Mais il fallait éviter la rue centrale qui était pavée. Risque important de verglas. Trop dangereux. S'il passait par la rue de l'Ichiraku, aucun obstacle particulier, mais cela rallongeait le chemin de cinq minutes. Akito tiendrait-il jusque là sans finir congelé ? Le ninja copieur, en pleine réflexion, ne vit pas le pédiatre lever les yeux au ciel.

«Hatake-san. Hatake-san ! » reprit-il plus fort. "Tout ira bien, je vous assure. Arrêtez de toujours imaginer le pire. »

« J'évalue toutes les options c'est tout » répondit le shinobi d'un air boudeur. Tamaki se mit à rire.

« Vous n'êtes pas en mission, Kakashi-san. Vous avez un bébé. Quoi que vous fassiez, il arrivera toujours un moment où vous devrez faire face à une situation imprévue avec Akito. Et vous ferez le bon choix, parce que comme le pensait Hana, et comme nous le pensons tous ici, vous êtes un bon père. »

Kakashi sentit ses joues rougir. Mais Akito choisit ce moment pour faire savoir qu'il avait fini son repas. Il commença à gigoter dans les bras de son père, qui se mit à le chatouiller pour le faire réagir. Le ninja copieur était tellement absorbé par son bébé qu'il ne vit pas les quelques mamans présentes et l'équipe soignante s'arrêter pour admirer ce tableau émouvant d'un père et de son fils, dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Quand il releva la tête, tout le monde retourna l'air de rien vaquer à ses occupations en souriant. En un mois, Kakashi et Akito étaient devenus la coqueluche de la maternité, et toute l'équipe regrettait déjà le jour où ils quitteraient l'hôpital tous les deux.

Le Docteur Obata était fier de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements. Le ninja copieur avait finalement décidé de prendre son nouveau rôle de père très au sérieux. Bien que maladroit, il se donnait du mal pour être à la hauteur du défi. Depuis un mois maintenant, il passait quasi quotidiennement s'occuper de son fils à la maternité. Quand il devait s'absenter plus longtemps pour cause de mission, Akito devenait grognon ou se mettait à pleurer pendant des heures entières. Les infirmières avaient même remarqué que le bébé pouvait ressentir lorsque son père était rentré au village. Il cessait alors de pleurer et semblait attendre sa venue. Dès que Kakashi franchissait les portes de la maternité, il se mettait à gazouiller. Le ninja copieur avait changé du tout au tout en l'espace d'un mois. Du refus total à l'amour immodéré pour son fils. Certains l'auraient sûrement trouvé versatile, mais Tamaki savait qu'Akito était tout simplement devenu la raison de vivre de Kakashi.

…

Après avoir transformé Akito en petit esquimau, Kakashi décida qu'il était fin prêt à tenter une première sortie avec son fils. Il inspira un grand coup, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au docteur Obata qui l'avait accompagné dans le hall, et sortit dans l'air froid de l'hiver. Il replaça la petite écharpe sur le nez du bébé, bien calé contre le torse de son père et protégé par son épaisse veste de jounin. Il fit quelques pas prudents sur la neige, en resserrant son bras autour du bébé, et prit la direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Les rues étaient quasiment vides à cette heure, et les quelques passants ne firent pas attention au shinobi. C'est seulement quand il pénétra dans la tour qu'il comprit. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui au moment où il franchit le seuil. Il avait bien entendu les rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet, mais trop obnubilé par son fils, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Ses visites à la maternité n'étaient bien entendu pas passées inaperçues, et ceci corrélé à la triste histoire d'Hana, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les ninjas de Konoha (surtout les kunoichis d'ailleurs) fassent le lien. Et lui se pointait tout sourire avec son fils sous le bras, pour confirmer à tous qu'il était bien le père de ce bébé. Pour sûr, il venait de dire adieu à sa tranquillité. Merci Docteur Obata pour cette brillante idée ! Akito, qui jusque là était resté à l'abri des regards dans la veste de son papa, décida que c'était le moment idéal pour donner de la voix. Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel et se jura de botter les fesses de son pédiatre dès son retour à la maternité.

Kakashi décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin au suspense et fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa veste. Une petite main sortit timidement du paquet de couvertures tenu par le ninja copieur. Un Oh attendri s'éleva dans le hall, et Kakashi vit la moitié des femmes de la salle se ruer vers lui pour tenter d'apercevoir le nourrisson. Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais Iruka s'interposa juste à temps.

« Mesdames, je m'excuse mais Hatake-san est attendu par l'Hokage. Hatake-san, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Kakashi, soulagé remercia silencieusement Iruka et lui emboita le pas. Ils grimpèrent à l'étage et le jeune sensei un peu gêné indiqua un siège au ninja copieur. Il hésita mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

« Tu as décidé de t'en occuper alors ? » demanda timidement le professeur.

« Il faut croire que oui » répondit le ninja copieur en souriant. Il commença à découvrir le bébé tout en poursuivant : « Merci pour tout à l'heure dans le hall. Je ne m'en serais jamais sorti sans toi. »

« De…de rien » bégaya Iruka en voyant émerger une petite tête. Il semblait hypnotisé par la beauté de l'enfant.

« Kakashi, il est magnifique ! » reprit-il en se penchant sur le bébé. « Salut petit bonhomme ! Comment tu vas petit loup ? Tu es beau comme un cœur Akito ! »

Kakashi haussa les sourcils.

« Parce que vous connaissez son prénom aussi ? »

« C'est Genma qui nous l'a dit. Il connait une aide-soignante de la maternité.

« Et bien bonjour la confidentialité ! » répliqua Kakashi dans un rire.

« Je préfère pas savoir ce que Gen a fait pour avoir cette info ! » reprit Iruka en riant de plus belle.

Akito, voulant participer à la bonne humeur ambiante, se mit à gazouiller lui aussi.

Une porte s'ouvrit brutalement derrière eux et une voix tonna :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? Ah, Kakashi tu es là ! Entre et … Oh Kami-sama, tu as amené le petit. Montre-moi cette merveille ! Mais qu'il est beau ! Regarde-moi ces yeux, et ce petit nez ! Il est trop chou, on le mangerait ! »

Et elle continua ainsi à se pâmer devant le bébé en le papouillant dans tous les sens. Akito, visiblement agacé, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de régurgiter son dernier repas sur la main de l'Hokage.

« Oups, désolé Hokage-sama. C'est l'émotion devant l'autorité probablement » balança Kakashi le plus sérieusement du monde. Iruka pouffa de rire derrière lui. Tsunade préféra ne pas relever et lui indiqua l'entrée de son bureau.

« Je sens que ce petit a hérité de l'insolence de son père. Allez Kakashi, suis-moi, on doit discuter de plusieurs choses.»

Le ninja copieur emboita le pas de Tsunade, tout en adressant un clin d'œil à Iruka, qui se remit à rire alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

…

Les questions pratiques furent rapidement évoquées par Tsunade. En fait, elle avait déjà tout prévu, et Kakashi n'eut pas besoin de se servir de son arme fatalement craquante pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il bénéficia même de bien plus. Un nouvel appartement, avec deux chambres. Un emploi du temps allégé avec des missions courtes et dans la mesure du possible aucune de rang A ou S. Il restait cependant à disposition si une affaire urgente se présentait. Et tout ceci pour une durée de six mois.

Le visage de Kakashi s'assombrit un peu lorsque Tsunade évoqua Hana. Elle avait pris l'initiative de faire transférer tout le matériel qu'ils avaient acheté à deux pendant la grossesse dans le nouvel appartement du ninja copieur. L'Hokage dit à Kakashi que c'est sans nul doute ce que Hana aurait voulu. Le shinobi acquiesça et saisit la clé de son nouveau logement en la remerciant.

Il allait quitter la pièce lorsque Tsunade l'interpella.

« Kakashi, attends ! Je voulais te dire… Je suis très fière de toi ».

Le shinobi lui rendit son sourire et sortit. Il était temps de rentrer à l'hôpital car Akito commençait à devenir grognon. L'odeur nauséabonde émanant du petit garçon y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Kakashi connaissait bien la tour, et préféra utiliser une sortie annexe pour éviter la foule de kunoichis qui les attendaient visiblement de pied ferme.

…

_Musique écoutée : « Mon enfant » Grégoire)_

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en franchissant les portes de la maternité. Après avoir changé Akito, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça en chantonnant doucement une comptine que lui chantait son propre père. Le petit s'endormit paisiblement sous l'œil attendri de son père, qui le reposa alors délicatement dans son berceau.

Kakashi pouvait passer des heures à admirer son fils. Akito était beau, de cette beauté fragile et pure que l'on a envie d'envelopper dans une bulle de plumes et de soie. Et quand son petit le regardait, le shinobi se sentait happé par ces yeux d'un noir profond. Face à son fils, Kakashi rendait les armes. Il laissait derrière lui ses remords et ses peines passées. Il comprenait à présent avec émotion que Hana avait raison, que l'amour d'un père à son enfant, son désir de le protéger afin qu'il puisse grandir sereinement, étaient des sentiments que rien ne pouvait égaler.

Hatake Akito. Son fils.

L'arrivée de ce petit être innocent avait bouleversé sa vie. Entièrement et définitivement. Et Kakashi remerciait chaque jour le ciel de lui avoir accordé le bonheur de pouvoir être père. Il aimait maintenant son fils plus que tout au monde, et il se fit la promesse de lui offrir la vie la plus heureuse possible.

Tamaki s'approcha sans bruit du ninja copieur. Il posa un regard attendri sur l'enfant et murmura à l'intention du papa:

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé avec Tsunade-sama ? »

« Très bien. J'ai un nouvel appartement et des horaires aménagés. »

«Kakashi marqua une pause. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence, puis le ninja copieur reprit :

« Je crois qu'il va bientôt être temps de se dire au revoir, Tamaki-san. »

« En effet » répondit le médecin, une pointe d'amertume à peine perceptible dans la voix.

« Voudriez-vous venir visiter l'appartement avec nous ? Vous pourrez vérifier que tout va bien et qu'il ne manque rien pour le bébé avant qu'on ne s'y installe définitivement. »

Tamaki se dit qu'il prenait sûrement ses rêves pour la réalité, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que cette demande cachât autre chose que le simple contrôle de l'équipement du logement. Il avait, depuis quelques temps déjà, commencé à développer des sentiments qui lui semblaient aller bien au-delà de la simple amitié pour le père d'Akito. L'éloignement mettrait sûrement un terme à cette relation à sens unique, mais l'histoire de Kakashi et d'Akito était déjà assez compliquée comme cela. Ces quelques semaines passées avaient permis à Tamaki de se changer les idées face à son travail quotidien, et à sa solitude. Cette situation particulière avait amené un brin de gaieté à la maternité. Un brin de romance aussi. Le mieux était évidemment qu'ils prennent enfin leur autonomie en quittant l'hôpital. Et puis il y aurait les visites de contrôle d'Akito. Et Kakashi ne manquerait pas de venir le consulter à la moindre alerte ou difficulté. La carrière du pédiatre était jalonnée d'histoires tristes et d'autres gaies, qui restaient gravée dans sa mémoire. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait autant de peine à voir partir une famille. Un drôle de sentiment d'abandon le tenaillait. Toujours est-il qu'il accepta avec plaisir d'accompagner Kakashi le lendemain.


	4. home (not so) sweet home

**Chapitre 4: Home (not so) sweet home.**

Kakashi soupira. Que faisait un ninja dans ce quartier familial, avec tous ces enfants qui couraient dans la rue, toutes ces mamans qui discutaient devant les petites échoppes ? Impossible de faire un pas sans croiser une poussette, un landau ou un tricycle. Tsunade croyait-elle vraiment qu'il arriverait à vivre ici ? Et pour couronner le tout, le Docteur Obata qui l'accompagnait n'arrêtait pas de tout trouver « si mignon » !

Kakashi n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'enfuir en courant et retrouver le confort de son petit appartement de célibataire. Sûr qu'il aurait du mal à demander à ses potes de venir faire la bringue chez lui. Et trouver un icha icha dans les rayons de la librairie du quartier serait probablement mission impossible. En même temps, les soirées arrosées, il savait déjà qu'il pouvait faire une croix dessus. Ses amies viendraient sûrement le voir, mais n'en auraient que pour Akito. Et pour ses amis, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir qu'ils le voient en train de changer son fils ou de lui donner le biberon. Question de virilité quoi ! Même si le ninja copieur reconnaissait être totalement dingue de son petit garçon, il n'était pas question qu'il passe pour un papa gâteau, complètement gaga à la moindre prouesse de son bébé.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée d'un petit immeuble. L'appartement était au rez-de-chaussée et donnait par l'arrière sur un petit bout de jardin. Le grand luxe pour un shinobi, le minimum vital pour un papa et son fils.

L'enthousiasme de Tamaki commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Le ninja copieur enjamba quelques cartons et sortit pour s'asseoir sur la petite terrasse. Il replia ses genoux sous son menton et ferma les yeux. Il prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il allait devoir quitter l'univers protecteur de l'hôpital et gérer tout seul son petit loup de presque deux mois maintenant. Sa vie allait, non, avait radicalement changé. Tamaki s'approcha en silence et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Ca va aller, Kakashi-san. »

« J'aimerais bien vous croire » bougonna le ninja copieur. «C'est Hana qui aurait dû être là, pas moi. »

« Je sais, mais la situation est ce qu'elle est. Vous n'allez pas flancher maintenant ! »

« Parce que vous trouvez que je m'accorde harmonieusement à ce paysage idyllique ? Je suis un shinobi, Obata-san. Que vont dire ces mères quand elles me verront partir au beau milieu de la nuit, et revenir huit jours plus tard couvert de sang ? »

« Kakashi-san, les villageois savent très bien ce que ce sont les ninjas. Et ils ont un grand respect pour eux. Il n'est que quatorze heures, les pères sont encore au travail. Des shinobis habitent ici eux aussi. Et vous êtes en train de juger ce quartier et ses habitants avant même de les connaître. »

« Parce que vous les connaissez mieux peut-être ? »

« Tout à fait. La petite fille qui faisait du vélo, elle s'appelle Renka. C'est moi qui ai accouché sa mère. Son père travaille avec Umino-san au bureau des assignations. Le petit Tomasu, qui se promenait avec sa maman, est orphelin parce que son père est mort au combat juste avant sa naissance. Et votre nouvelle voisine, Mme Ootori, doit s'occuper seule de ses trois enfants parce que son mari travaille sur le chantier de reconstruction Est du village et ne rentre que pour dormir. »

« Ok, ça va. J'ai compris » répondit Kakashi en se levant. Il n'était visiblement pas de taille à argumenter, et le Docteur Obata semblait avoir toujours une bonne réponse à sa mauvaise foi.

« Venez donc m'aider à déballer au lieu de jouer les pères la morale » reprit-il en rentrant à l'intérieur.

Tamaki sourit et lui emboita le pas.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout rangé, ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé qui trônait maintenant au milieu de la pièce principale.

« Je vous offrirait bien une bière Doc, mais le frigo est vide. »

Tamaki se mit à rire et se dirigea malicieusement vers le sac qu'il avait emmené.

« J'étais sûr que vous alliez dire ça » répliqua le médecin en attrapant deux canettes.

« Oh ! Je vois que vous aviez tout prévu. Et moi qui pensais que vous ne buviez que du lait, rapport à votre métier… »

Bam ! Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver celle-là. Tamaki venait de lui balancer une tape derrière la tête, comme à un gosse !

« Je sais aussi très bien remettre les sales gosses à leur place, rapport à mon métier » répliqua-t-il avant de se mettre à rire.

Kakashi éclata lui aussi d'un rire franc. Il l'aimait bien ce Docteur au fond.

« Vous savez qu'Akito vous ressemble beaucoup Kakashi-san, surtout quand il sourit. »

Le ninja copieur lui adressa un sourire mélancolique. Il avait bien sûr remarqué que son fils était son portrait tout craché, sauf le nez qu'il tenait d'Hana. Mais il tenait à ce que son fils n'oublie jamais cette maman qu'il ne connaîtrait pas. Il se leva et sortit de sa poche un petit cadre qu'il posa sur le rebord de la petite cheminée. La photo d'Hana, belle et souriante, veillait maintenant sur leur nouvelle maison.

« Bon, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut pour vous occuper d'Akito ici. Les jouets sont dans ce carton là bas, et ça c'est un petit cadeau personnel » dit Tamaki en lui tendant un paquet.

Kakashi leva un sourcil interrogatif, et entreprit de déballer son cadeau. Il s'agissait du carnet de santé d'Akito, protégé par un joli couvre-livre tout doux, représentant un petit lion courant après un papillon.

« Prenez-en soin, Kakashi-san. Vous devrez l'amener à chaque consultation. »

« Merci Doc » répondit le shinobi touché par la gentille attention du médecin.

« Bon je dois retourner à l'hôpital. Vous passez prendre Akito demain à seize heures comme convenu. Profitez bien de votre dernière soirée de liberté » conclut le médecin en riant.

« J'y compte bien, Doc. J'y compte bien ! »

…

Kakashi avait effectivement une soirée, organisée par ses amis dans leur bar habituel. Il s'attendait au pire bien évidemment. Tous savaient qu'il devait emménager avec son fils le lendemain. Ils voudraient sûrement fêter l'événement, même si aucun d'eux, à part Iruka, n'avait encore pu voir la petite merveille.

Il trouva déjà suspect, à son arrivée, de voir le panneau « soirée privée à l'étage » apposé devant le bar. Il eut presque envie de tourner les talons, mais Anko qui arrivait derrière lui ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité.

« Salut Papa ! » lui dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. « Allez viens, c'est en haut que ça se passe. »

Kakashi ne tenta même pas de rechigner. A peine eut-il mis un pied dans la salle que tous se mirent à le congratuler.

« Oh non ! Tu n'as pas emmené Akito ! » se lamenta Genma.

« Genma, il est neuf heures du soir et on est dans un bar » répliqua Kakashi consterné.

«Qu'est ce que tu peux être con des fois ! » lui balança Kurenai.

Asuma s'avança vers son ami et lui proposa un verre.

« Et bien, tu nous as fait une bien belle surprise, Kakashi. Tu as décidemment le sens de l'inattendu. »

Le ninja copieur se mit à rire. Il fut convié à ouvrir tout un tas de paquets, contenant des vêtements, des peluches, des jouets. Gai avait réussi à dégoter une mini combinaison vert émeraude que Kakashi s'empressa de planquer tout au fond du sac de cadeaux. Pas question que son fils porte ça un jour !

La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur et Kakashi ne vit pas le temps passer. Il avait préféré ne pas donner sa nouvelle adresse à toute l'assemblée, afin d'éviter un débarquement en règle dès le lendemain soir. Il se contenta de donner l'information à Kurenai, Asuma et Iruka.

Il quitta la fête un peu avant tout le monde, prétextant qu'une longue journée l'attendait le lendemain. Il avait surtout besoin de se retrouver seul, de trouver ses repères dans son nouvel appartement. Laissant courir ses mains sur le bord du berceau, il regarda la photo d'Hana. Il espérait qu'elle puisse voir de là-haut son petit bonhomme grandir et s'épanouir. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, chaque objet lui rappelant l'arrivée imminente d'Akito. Et il sentit le poids des responsabilités peser lourdement sur ses épaules.

Demain, il devait tout d'abord aller faire les courses, puis régler le problème de la nounou. Il devait également rapatrier le reste de ses affaires et libérer son ancien appartement avant midi. Et enfin il devait passer chercher Akito.

Il s'affala sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Demain était un autre jour.

…

A son arrivée à la maternité, l'ambiance était morose. Tori ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, mais avait tenu à être présente pour le départ d'Akito. Elle dut se retenir de pleurer lorsque Kakashi, après avoir habillé son fils, se retourna vers le staff et les remercia du fond du cœur.

Le Docteur Obata était lui aussi très ému. C'était une vraie petite victoire que de voir la petite famille Hatake prendre son envol. Il rappela à Kakashi qu'il devait passer tous les mois pour la visite de contrôle et les vaccins, et lui assura qu'il restait disponible au moindre problème. Tori demanda au ninja copieur si elle pourrait leur rendre visite de temps en temps. Kakashi lui affirma que leur porte lui serait toujours ouverte.

Et puis les deux Hatake quittèrent la maternité. Sur le seuil, Kakashi se retourna et saisit la petite main de son fils et l'agita doucement en signe d'au revoir à l'équipe qui avait mis tant de cœur prendre soin de lui pendant ces deux mois.

…

(Musique écoutée : « la berceuse » Bénabar… voire même « Dors mon fils » Fatals Picards)

Akito et Kakashi avaient à présent pris leurs marques dans leur nouveau foyer. Le ninja copieur, si maniaque habituellement, avait renoncé à mettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement. Quand Kurenai et Asuma arrivèrent, ils découvrirent Kakashi assis par terre, le nez dans une corbeille de linge, à faire le tri dans les petits vêtements de son fils. Akito était allongé sur un tapis de jeu à côté de lui, tendant maladroitement les mains vers le mobile qui tournait en laissant une comptine s'échapper dans l'air.

« Salut Kashi, alors la forme ? »

Le ninja copieur leva un regard fatigué vers ses amis. Les deux valises qu'il avait sous les yeux parlèrent pour lui.

« J'en peux plus, c'est un vrai petit monstre… »

« Ohhh, n'écoute pas ton méchant papa ! » répondit Kurenai en se précipitant vers le petit. « guzi guzi, tu es trop mignon Akito ! Dis Kakashi, je peux le prendre ? »

« Vas-y , ne te gênes pas, et tu peux même l'emmener avec toi si tu veux, je te le donne ! »

« Kashi ! Ca va pas de dire des trucs pareils ! T'es vraiment un père indigne ! »

« C'est surtout un papa en manque de sommeil » répliqua Asuma en riant. « Reste assis, Kakashi, je vais faire du café. »

«Merci » répondit le shinobi exténué. Le linge trié, il rejoignit Asuma pendant que Kurenai continuait de papouiller le bébé.

« Dis-moi Kakashi, tu es sûr que tu es en état pour la mission de demain ? »

«Il va bien falloir. Akito m'a fait un vrai cirque hier soir. J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. A chaque fois que je dois partir, il me fait un bazar pas possible, à croire qu'il a un sixième sens. »

« Mouais. Tu devrais peut être t'accorder un peu de répit de temps en temps non ? Je sais pas moi, le laisser à la nounou même quand tu es là, pour te reposer un peu ? On peut t'aider nous aussi tu sais. »

Kurenai s'approcha en tenant Akito à bout de bras.

« Kakashi, je crois que… euh… Akito a besoin d'être changé. »

Le shinobi poussa un soupir. Asuma avait raison. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire un break, de se sortir des couches et des biberons, d'avoir au moins une soirée à lui. Et s'il pouvait faire ne serait-ce qu'une nuit complète, ce serait le grand luxe !

Jusqu'à présent, sa vie se résumait à déposer son fils à la nurserie de l'hôpital quand il partait en mission, et à le récupérer dès son retour. Et le reste du temps, il s'occupait de son fils. Le Docteur Obata s'était un peu inquiété de ce rythme effréné à sa dernière consultation, mais Kakashi lui avait assuré que tout allait bien.

Mais là c'en était trop. Trois nuits qu'Akito faisait des caprices pour s'endormir. Trois nuits qu'il se mettait à brailler dès que son père le posait dans son berceau. Akito avait décidé qu'il voulait dormir uniquement dans les bras de son père, et Akito gagnait à chaque fois.

Kakashi récupéra son petit puant comme il l'appelait avant chaque change. Et il se jura mentalement de trouver une nounou disponible dans le quartier dès le lendemain.

…

Kakashi tendit maladroitement son rapport à Iruka. Celui-ci, plongé dans ses papiers, leva à peine la tête pour récupérer le document. Mais sa main s'arrêta en l'air.

« Kakashi ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le shinobi était couvert de sang,

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu as une mine de déterré. Ta mission s'est bien passée ? »

« La routine. Iruka, tu pourrais passer chez moi ce soir ? J'ai un truc important à te demander. »

« Euh… Ok. Je finis à dix neuf heures, ça te va ? »

« Oui. A tout à l'heure alors. »

Kakashi passa se changer avant de récupérer son fils. Pendant ses absences, il confiait maintenant Akito à Eiri, une jeune fille qui habitait juste à l'étage du dessus. Ses missions étaient, comme l'avaient promis Tsunade, de courte durée et peu nombreuses, mais il devait tout de même s'absenter trois ou quatre jours par semaine en moyenne. Outre le gain de temps pour confier et récupérer l'enfant, Kakashi appréciait énormément la jeune femme. Elle était douce et gaie, et Akito semblait l'adorer. Elle était disponible quelle que soit l'heure car elle travaillait à son domicile. Eiri prenait parfois Akito quelques heures pour que Kakashi puisse se reposer. Elle avait également présenté Kakashi aux gens du quartier, qui avaient accueilli le jeune papa avec enthousiasme. Savoir son fils en sécurité au village pendant qu'il était en mission était essentiel. Mais la tournure de cette dernière mission lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'Akito pouvait se retrouver orphelin d'un jour à l'autre. Il devait prendre des dispositions.

Lorsqu'Iruka frappa à la porte, Kakashi était en train de finir d'enfiler tant bien que mal un pyjama à son turbulent petit garçon.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as ce soir ? T'es vraiment énervant à la fin ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda Iruka.

« Ah, entre Iruka ! Je parlais à Akito. Il est intenable ce soir. »

« Il doit juste être content de revoir son papa. Coucou petit bonhomme ! » répondit le sensei en agitant un hochet devant le nez du petit.

Akito se mit à gazouiller. Kakashi proposa à Iruka de donne le biberon du soir à Akito, et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier. Le ninja copieur prit le temps d'observer son fils dans les bras de son ami. Puis il rompit le silence :

« Iruka, j'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. »

« Qu…Quoi ? » demanda le sensei interloqué.

« La mission… » Kakashi poussa un soupir avant de poursuivre, « j'étais en train de rentrer et ils m'ont pris en embuscade. J'ai pu m'en réchapper de justesse.»

Iruka jeta un coup d'œil à Akito, qui continuait paisiblement de téter dans ses bras.

« Je vois. Mais tu t'en es sorti, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? »

« Pour cette fois, Iruka. Mais la situation se reproduira certainement. Et je n'aurai peut être pas toujours la chance de… »

« Arrête Kakashi, je suis shinobi moi aussi. Et je sais parfaitement qu'on risque notre peau à chaque mission. »

« Oui Iruka, et c'est justement parce qu'on est des shinobis tous les deux que ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face. J'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. Et Akito… » Mais le reste de sa phrase resta en suspens.

Kakashi regarda son enfant, son magnifique petit garçon, portant toute l'innocence de ses trois mois à peine.

« Iruka, je t'ai fait venir parce que j'ai une question à te poser. Veux-tu être le parrain d'Akito ? »

Iruka, ému par cette demande inattendue, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Kakashi se demanda s'il s'était trompé, si Iruka allait refuser, mais le sensei ne lui laissa pas le temps d'argumenter.

« Bien sûr que j'accepte ! C'est un grand honneur pour moi Kakashi. » Iruka marqua une pause et reprit :

« Si la question sous-entendue est : est-ce que je prendrai soin d'Akito comme de mon propre fils s'il venait à t'arriver…quelque chose, la réponse est oui sans hésiter. »

Kakashi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il savait qu'il venait de faire le bon choix pour Akito. Il se leva en disant :

« Bon il y a de la paperasse à signer, alors rends-moi mon fils, parce que pour le moment, c'est encore moi ton papa ! » Et Kakashi prit Akito à bout de bras en le faisant tourner, ce qui fit gazouiller le bébé, et éclater de rire le jeune sensei.

« Fais gaffe, t'es en train de devenir complètement gaga » répondit Iruka en signant le formulaire, alors que le papa était maintenant allongé par terre en faisant rebondir son fils sur son ventre.

« Je crois bien que c'est malheureusement trop tard » répliqua le ninja copieur en riant.


	5. D'un père à son fils

**Chapitre 5 : D'un père à son fils.**

_(Musique écoutée: « Somewhere over the rainbow" Israel "Iz" Kamakawiwo'ole )_

Comme le temps passe vite, mon fils. Demain, tu auras déjà un an. Dors mon enfant, cette nuit je veille sur tes rêves.

Quand tu as fait tes premiers pas, j'étais derrière toi pour te soutenir. Quand tu as dit ton premier mot, j'étais là pour t'écouter. A chaque fois que tu m'appelles « papa », je me sens invincible. Et quand tu me regardes, avec tes grands yeux noirs qui ressemblent tant aux miens, j'ai l'impression que tu es prêt à me pardonner toutes mes erreurs.

Nous nous découvrons un peu plus chaque jour. Et je suis fier d'avoir un si beau garçon. Je sens naître en toi des qualités que je n'ai pas. Tu es sensible et souriant, sociable et généreux. Tu es fort aussi.

Quand je te parle, tu m'écoutes avec attention. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas encore, mais j'aime te parler de moi, de mes doutes et de mes joies. Je suis tellement fier d'être ton père. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne mérite pas tout cet amour que tu me donnes.

Quand tu ris, je suis là pour rire avec toi, et quand tu pleures, je suis là pour te consoler. Je te porterai sur mes épaules pour que tu puisses toucher le ciel. Et je t'apprendrai à nager pour que tu puisses franchir les mers. Si tu tombes, je serai là pour te relever. Et si tu as du chagrin, je sècherai tes larmes. Tu es mon bonheur, tu es ma vie.

J'aimerais pouvoir te promettre d'être à tes côtés pour toujours. Mais tu sais déjà que quand je te laisse, c'est pour aller risquer ma vie. Je le fais pour le village, mais aussi pour toi. Pour te laisser un monde un peu moins dangereux, un peu plus serein. Je sais que je me fais des illusions, que tu devras probablement à ton tour défendre notre village. Et que je tremblerai à chaque fois que tu partiras de la maison. La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est te donner les armes nécessaires pour affronter le danger, et t'assurer de ma présence à chacun de tes retours.

J'appréhende déjà le jour où tu n'auras plus besoin de moi. Quand ce jour viendra, j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. J'espère que tu jetteras un dernier regard vers ton vieux père avant de partir du foyer que j'ai construit pour toi. Et j'espère que tu y reviendras à chaque fois que tu auras de la peine.

Je t'aime mon fils. Alors dors, dors sans te soucier du reste. Grandis, sois heureux et accomplis tes rêves. Je suis près de toi, je te regarde et je te protège. Et un jour, quand je serai vieux, quand ce sera moi qui en aurai besoin, j'espère qu'à ton tour tu prendras soin de moi.

Akito. Mon fils.

…

_(Musique écoutée : « le sourire d'un môme » Flow)_

Akito commença à s'agiter lorsque son père le posa sur la table d'examen. Il protesta vigoureusement à mesure que Kakashi le déshabillait.

« Allez sois sage Akito. Ce n'est qu'une petite piqûre de rien du tout. Et puis tu es un homme maintenant. »

Les paroles du shinobi firent sourire le médecin. C'est lui qui avait la tâche ingrate de faire les vaccins du petit aujourd'hui. Un dans chaque petite fesse potelée du bébé. Et Akito était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Il se mit à hurler dès que Tamaki s'approcha. Kakashi ne se laissait plus avoir maintenant. Il attrapa son fils et le plaça sur le ventre malgré ses protestations.

Au premier impact, le petit regarda son père, avec un air outré. Il n'eut même pas le temps de verser une larme que la deuxième piqûre s'abattit sans prévenir. Akito se mit à hurler, et tendit ses petits bras vers son papa d'un air suppliant.

« Papa bobo » chouina-t-il alors que son père le consolait déjà.

« Allez, allez, c'est fini. Tu as été très courageux » lui répondit Kakashi en commençant à le rhabiller.

« Bon, Akito est en pleine forme. Le prochain vaccin sera à faire à ses six ans. Et toutes les visites de contrôle ont été faites. Il n'y a plus de raison que l'on se revoit systématiquement, à part s'il tombe malade bien sûr. »

Kakashi sembla percevoir une pointe de tristesse dans la voix du médecin. Il savait que Tamaki s'était beaucoup attaché à Akito. Leur histoire était particulière et le médecin y avait joué un rôle déterminant. Akito aimait lui aussi beaucoup son pédiatre, à part peut-être pour les vaccins. Kakashi l'invita donc tout naturellement à la fête qu'il avait organisée pour le premier anniversaire de son fils. Invitation que le pédiatre accepta.

…

_(Musique écoutée : « le petit chat » les Ogres de Barback)_

Iruka était en train d'accrocher le dernier ballon dans le jardin lorsque les premiers invités arrivèrent. Kakashi avait convié ses voisins et leurs enfants, ainsi que ses amis proches. Eiri et Iruka étaient venus l'aider à préparer la fête. Une table était dressée au centre du salon, afin d'accueillir les différents gâteaux, saladiers de bonbons et autres gourmandises que chacun avait apportées. Le jardin fut rapidement envahi par les enfants qui riaient et jouaient insouciants.

Akito semblait particulièrement attiré par le beau ballon rouge que lui avait offert son parrain. Kakashi héla Iruka qui discutait avec Asuma et Genma.

« Hé, parrain Iruka, regarde ! » dit-il en attrapant les mains de son fils qui était assis par terre. Se sentant tiré vers le haut, le petit poussa naturellement sur ses pieds et se mit à marcher, cahin caha en répétant « ballon, ballon ». Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'objet tant convoité, son père le lâcha et l'enfant s'accroupit pour jouer. Le fils de la voisine s'invita au jeu et Kakashi les laissa pour rejoindre ses amis.

Il s'affala dans un des fauteuils à côté d'Eiri.

« C'est agréable tous ces rires d'enfants, non ? » dit la jeune femme en souriant. Le junin étouffa un bâillement.

« Agréable mais épuisant » répliqua-t-il.

« Alors papa, on a du mal à tenir le choc ? » le taquina Genma qui les avait rejoints.

« On en reparlera quand tu en auras un Genma » répondit Kurenai. «En tout cas, Akito est vraiment mignon. Ca donnerait presque envie, hein Asuma ? »

Le junin se mit à rire.

« Merci Kakashi, à cause de toi il y a une épidémie de pouponnite aiguë chez les kunoichis. Parle-leur des premiers mois tu veux ? »

« Non, pas question. Je préfère oublier cette sombre partie de ma vie. »

La réponse de Kakashi fit éclater de rire l'assemblée.

« Kakashi, il est temps de servir le goûter » l'interpella Iruka. « Vas chercher Akito et les enfants, tu veux ? »

Mais un bruit strident, accompagné de pleurs, éclatèrent tout à coup dans le jardin. Kakashi se rua dehors, suivi de près par ses amis. Les mamans présentes semblaient apeurées, et serraient leurs enfants contre elles. Au milieu du jardin Tomasu en larmes se tenait face à Akito, et n'osait plus bouger. Le bébé, bien ancré sur ses deux petites jambes, était rouge de colère. De sa main s'échappaient de petits éclairs bleus, au bruit caractéristique, de faible puissance mais suffisamment impressionnants pour les enfants et leurs mères. Kakashi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son fils de un an avait réussi à produire un mini chidori au milieu de son jardin ! Le shinobi s'approcha pour récupérer Tomasu. Celui-ci bredouilla qu'il avait juste pris le ballon, mais Kakashi le rassura et le confia à sa mère. Puis il se tourna vers son fils.

« Akito, arrête ça immédiatement » dit le père d'un ton ferme. Le petit le regarda avec affront et fit mine de frapper son père, vexé de se faire gronder pour son ballon. Le ninja, loin de se laisser démonter, attrapa son fils par le col et le souleva de terre.

« Je te conseille vivement d'arrêter immédiatement ton petit jeu Akito. »

Aussitôt la petite main cessa de produire des éclairs. Il était rare que son papa le gronde, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, Akito savait qu'il avait tout intérêt à obéir. Ses petites lèvres commencèrent à trembler et il leva des yeux humides en tentant un « papa » attendrissant.

« Non, ça ne prend pas Akito. Tu vas dire pardon à Tomasu, et tu vas lui prêter ton ballon, c'est compris ? »

Le petit fit oui de la tête et s'exécuta dès que son père l'eut reposé au sol. Les enfants reprirent leurs jeux, oubliant déjà l'épisode. Kakashi alla également s'excuser auprès de la mère du garçonnet. Celle-ci affirma que ce n'était qu'une dispute d'enfant, mais elle avait apprécié l'attitude du jeune papa. Et elle était sûre qu'Akito avait compris la leçon.

Kakashi rejoignit ses amis, mais personne n'osa commenter ce qui venait de se produire. Iruka décida de rompre le silence.

« Kakashi, il va falloir que tu en parles à… »

« Oui je sais. »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible à cet âge » reprit Izumo.

« En même temps, avec un père comme Kakashi, on pouvait s'y attendre un peu non ? »

« Tu faisais des trucs de ce genre à son âge Kashi ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je m'en souvienne » répliqua sèchement le ninja copieur. « Bon je vais chercher le gâteau » conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Il est inquiet » dit Asuma après avoir attendu que son ami s'éloigne.

« Mets-toi à sa place. Si Akito est capable de produire un chidori à un an, sans aucune maîtrise ni connaissance du ninjutsu, imagine ce qu'il sera capable de faire dans quelques années » répondit Kurenai.

« Un génie a donné naissance à un génie » conclut Gai sobrement.

Iruka, qui avait rejoint Kakashi dans la cuisine, posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son ami pour l'empêcher de massacrer le gâteau qu'il était en train de couper.

« Laisse ça, je vais le faire. » Le sensei marqua une pause et reprit : « je comprends que tu sois inquiet Kakashi. Mais tu devais bien te douter que ça arriverait. »

« Pour être franc, je pensais avoir encore quelques années de répit » répliqua le shinobi.

« Il a réagi sous le coup de la colère, c'est tout. On lui apprendra à gérer tout ça. Mais là on va finir cette fête d'anniversaire, et tout ira bien. Tu as une sacrée autorité sur Akito en fait, je suis impressionné ! »

Kakashi se mit à rire, signe qu'il était en train de se détendre.

« Je devrais peut être t'inviter dans ma classe de temps en temps » continua de plaisanter Iruka. « Allez, va chercher ton fils, j'apporte le gâteau. »

Juste avant que le jeune papa ne quitte la cuisine, son ami lui lança en riant :

« Hé Kakashi, les chiens ne font pas des chats hein ! »

« Ouais Ouais » répondit le ninja copieur sans se retourner. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Même s'il avait eu très peur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté pour son petit bonhomme.

…

Assis sur les genoux de son papa adoré, Akito regardait émerveillé la petite flamme de la bougie vaciller de droite et de gauche sur un énorme gâteau au chocolat. L'assemblée lui chanta un joyeux anniversaire et Kakashi l'aida à souffler cette première bougie.

Tamaki sourit en voyant Kakashi essuyer patiemment la bouche et les doigts de son fils barbouillés de chocolat. Il avait acquis une vraie maîtrise à présente, pas très loin du papa modèle en fait. Il « tait à la fois patient et attentionné, avec la juste pointe d'autorité nécessaire à l'éducation d'un petit gars de la trempe d'Akito. Le petit semblait vouer un véritable culte à son papa. Et plus Akito grandissait, plus il ressemblait à Kakashi, autant physiquement que par ses attitudes. La préférée de Tamaki était sans conteste l'attitude boudeuse qui laissait apparaître, chez le papa comme chez le bébé, une petite fossette adorable au niveau de leur joue gauche. Il était tellement absorbé par la contemplation de ce tableau familial touchant qu'il n'entendit pas Iruka prendre place à côté de lui. Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsque le sensei s'adressa à lui.

« Obata-san, vous pouvez être fier de vous.»

« Pardon ? »

« C'est un peu grâce à vous s'ils en sont là tous les deux. »

« Ahhh, je n'ai fait que mon travail » répondit le médecin, un peu embarrassé.

« Je pense que vous avez fait bien plus que votre travail, Docteur » répondit amicalement Iruka, « et je pense qu'il s'en rendra compte un jour ou l'autre » conclut-il d'un air entendu.

« Qu'est ce que … »

« Tamaki-san… Je peux vous appeler Tamaki-san ? Certains regards ne trompent pas. Kakashi est une belle personne, quoiqu'un peu bornée parfois. »

Tamaki sourit. Et le sensei continua.

« Je le connais bien, et je peux vous dire que vous avez toutes vos chances. Soyez patient, l'occasion vient à qui sait attendre » conclut-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil, avant de filer embrasser son petit filleul.

…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Tamaki n'avait pas revu la petite famille Hatake. Il fut donc extrêmement content de voir le nom d'Akito inscrit sur sa consultation de l'après-midi.

Akito avait juste un petit rhume, mais Kakashi préférait ne rien laisser au hasard, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, des fois que le rhume se transformerait en quelque chose de plus grave, et qu'il faille l'hospitaliser pour le mettre sous perfusion ou sous aérosols, parce qu'il avait lu dans un livre que ça pouvait arriver des fois et que même…

« Stop, Kakashi-san, on se calme!" Avait fini par réussir à placer le médecin. « Akito n'a qu'un simple rhume, je peux vous l'assurer. Vous devez juste lui laver le nez et surveiller sa température. »

Le ninja copieur poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tamaki continua, en prenant la voix la plus neutre qu'il put :

« Je pense que vous devriez passer le relais de temps en temps Kakashi-san. Depuis combien de temps n'êtes vous pas sorti seul, ou entre amis, pour vous détendre ? »

Le shinobi essaya de se remémorer la dernière fois et dut bien admettre que depuis la fête d'anniversaire d'Akito, il n'avait pas mis une seule fois le pied dehors sans son fils. Tamaki soupire.

« Kakashi-san, il est important que vous vous accordiez des moments pour souffler. Vous pouvez confier Akito à Eiri de temps en temps, même quand vous êtes présent. Tous les parents le font. »

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre :

« Vous n'êtes pas qu'un papa, vous savez ! »

Kakashi acquiesça. Il savait déjà tout cela. Mais à chaque fois qu'il laissait son fils à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de culpabilité.

« Voila ce que je vous propose, reprit le médecin, vendredi soir vous allez confier Akito à Eiri et je vous invite à prendre un verre. On ne rentrera pas très tard et vous pourrez récupérer Akito en fin de soirée. Et vous verrez que tout se passera bien.»

Kakashi hésita, mais finit par accepter l'invitation. Il sentait qu'il était temps de lâcher un peu de lest.

Quand Kakashi et Akito eurent quitté la salle de consultation, Tamaki s'assit pour remplir le dossier tandis que Tori nettoyait le matériel. La jeune infirmière lui lança :

« C'était finement joué ça, Docteur Obata.»

« Que…Comment ça ? » répondit l'intéressé.

« Vous avez obtenu un rancard avec Kakashi-san l'air de rien, vraiment c'est du grand art. »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas du tout … »

« Pas de ça avec moi Docteur » reprit Tori en riant. « Vos yeux s'illuminent à chaque fois que vous le voyez. C'est trop mignon ! »

Tamaki leva les yeux au ciel dans une attitude de déni qu'il savait peu crédible.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur. Je ne dirai rien, mais à une condition. »

« Vous me faites du chantage maintenant ! » répliqua le médecin en souriant. « Et que voulez-vous ? »

« Que vous me présentiez Iruka-san » répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

« Hum, ça devrait pouvoir se faire » répondit Tamaki d'un air taquin.

Tori se mit à rire et ajouta « Merci Docteur, et mettez votre chemise bleu ciel vendredi, elle met votre teint en valeur. »

…


	6. Un petit bouton

**Chapitre 6 : Un petit bouton.**

« Alors comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous, Kashi?" Demanda d'une voix innocente le jeune sensei, tout en continuant de jouer avec son filleul.

« Mon rendez-vous ? » répondit Kakashi interrogatif.

« Tu ne devais pas aller prendre un verre avec Tamaki-san vendredi ? »

« Ah ça ! C'était juste un verre entre amis. Oui ça m'a bien changé les idées, on a parlé de tout et de rien. Il est vraiment sympa ce Doc. »

« Très sympa oui. Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« T'es con ou te le fais exprès ? »

Kakashi interrompit sa lecture pour regarder son ami, ne pigeant visiblement pas où voulait en venir Iruka.

Le brun poussa un soupir exaspéré. Kakashi avait beau être un génie, il n'en était pas moins d'une naïveté à toute épreuve dans certains domaines.

« Tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

« Euh… non ? » répondit le ninja copieur, qui semblait être dans une réflexion intense. Il était visiblement passé à côté d'un truc au cours de cette soirée. Il se remémora mentalement les événements, sous l'œil amusé d'Iruka.

…

En quittant l'hôpital, et alors qu'il y avait pensé toute la journée, Tamaki avait réussi à se convaincre que le ninja copieur ne viendrait probablement pas ce soir. Il avait sûrement oublié, ou bien Eiri n'avait pas pu se charger d'Akito, ou même Kakashi avait finalement préféré rester avec son fils plutôt que de perdre une soirée à bavasser avec son pédiatre.

Devant son casier ouvert dans le vestiaire, il hésita, mais enfila quand même la chemise bleu ciel qu'il avait prévue pour l'occasion. Quitte à passer pour un idiot, autant aller boire un verre pour se détendre, même seul. En dehors de son travail, le jeune médecin avait conscience qu'il avait une vie sociale proche du néant. Il avait bien quelques amis, mais tous travaillaient à l'hôpital, et les conversations finissaient invariablement par dévier sur leur travail. Il avait aussi eu quelques relations plus intimes, avec des femmes essentiellement. Mais il s'était bien vite rendu à l'évidence : cela ne lui convenait pas. Et les quelques relations qu'il avait eu avec des hommes étaient toutes restées platoniques, Tamaki n'ayant jamais eu le courage de franchir le pas. Il savait que Kakashi préférait les hommes, tout le monde le savait en fait. Le fait qu'il assume totalement sa sexualité forçait l'admiration de Tamaki. Lui par contre, avait toujours veillé à ce que ses penchants ne s'ébruitent pas, surtout à l'hôpital, le meilleur endroit de Konoha pour la diffusion et l'amplification des ragots. Son métier de pédiatre ne facilitait pas les choses, certaines personnes mal intentionnées ayant tendance à faire rapidement des amalgames qui auraient pu lui coûter sa carrière.

Tout à ses pensées, il sortit du vestiaire et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit Tori le héler.

« Docteur Obata, attendez ! »

Sûrement une urgence, voilà qui réglait le problème de se retrouver seul.

« Ca ne va pas du tout, Docteur ! » reprit l'infirmière.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tori ? » répondit le médecin dans un soupir déçu.

« Vous ne pouvez pas… y aller…comme ça ! » répliqua la jeune femme tout en déboutonnant le col de sa chemise et faisant glisser sa cravate dans sa main.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! » continua-t-elle en s'écartant pour regarder le médecin. « Ah ! Une dernière chose ! »

Tori sortit de Dieu-sais-où un petit tube de gel capillaire et commença à ébouriffer le médecin, tellement ébahi qu'il ne pensa même pas à protester.

« Et voilà, vous êtes parfait Docteur » déclara la jeune femme. « Bonne soirée ! » finit-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Le médecin la remercia en riant et fila.

…

Kakashi arriva en retard, comme à son habitude. Il ne perçut pas l'inquiétude qu'avait procurée son absence à Tamaki. Celui-ci avait littéralement poussé un ouf de soulagement lorsqu'il avait enfin vu le ninja copieur passer la porte du bar. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, beaucoup d'Akito, et peu de chacun d'eux finalement.

Kakashi, courtois, s'était intéressé au métier de Tamaki, mais semblait peu enclin à aborder les sujets de la vie privée. Il existait un fossé indéniable entre les shinobis et les civils, et les nombreux silences qui ponctuèrent la soirée en furent les preuves. Kakashi et Tamaki passèrent cependant une très agréable soirée, oubliant chacun leurs tracas quotidiens pour quelques heures.

Alors que Kakashi se remémorait cette plaisante soirée, Akito abandonna sa tour de cubes pour aller quémander un câlin. Son père le prit sur ses genoux en s'adressant à Iruka :

« Ah oui ! J'y suis !» dit le ninja copieur, un sourire taquin se dessinant sur son visage.

Enfin ! Il ne pouvait quand même pas être aussi candide quand même !

« Je pense que Tori a envie de sortir avec toi » reprit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Qu…Quoi ? » répondit le sensei, qui faillit s'étouffer avec son thé.

« Et oui, visiblement t'as une touche. Elle a demandé à Tamaki de te la présenter à l'occasion. »

« Euh…ok ! »

« Je pense que ton parrain ne va pas se faire prier pour se taper une petite infirmière sexy un de ces soirs, mon bébé. Il va falloir que tu partages ton parrain adoré. »

« Mais ça va pas de sortir de trucs pareils à un enfant ! » s'indigna Iruka.

« Oh ça va, il ne comprend pas de toute façon. »

« C'est pas une raison. Et puis je ne suis pas comme toi moi, je ne couche pas juste pour le plaisir. »

« Ohhh, c'était méchant ça sensei ! » répliqua Kakashi dans une fausse attitude boudeuse. « Tu vas faire quoi avec la jolie infirmière alors ? Je peux te prêter Akito si tu veux. Avec lui, c'est carrément du tout cuit ! »

Iruka haussa les épaules d'un air indigné.

« Il n'est pas question que j'utilise ton fils comme une faire-valoir. Et si je peux me permettre, occupe-toi de tes fesses. »

« Justement, je suis au régime sec depuis qu'Akito est là. Alors laisse-moi au moins vivre par procuration. Tu me raconteras tout hein ? » répliqua le ninja copieur, visiblement d'humeur taquine.

Iruka le regarda avec dédain et marmonna :

« Si tu faisais un peu attention aux autres, tu aurais sûrement remarqué depuis bien longtemps que des gens s'intéressent à toi. »

« Ah ouais ! Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as pu te rendre compte de ça, alors que t'avais même pas capté pour Tori. »

Iruka commençait à bouillir. Il n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres, et surtout pas de celles de Kakashi, mais là c'en était trop. Qu'il puisse être aussi aveugle dépassait l'entendement !

« Tamaki ! balança le sensei, Tamaki est amoureux de toi, mais toi tu n'as rien vu bien sûr. Tu n'as d'yeux que pour Akito de toute façon. Alors ne viens pas te plaindre que tu es célibataire. Tu parles d'un génie ! » Conclut-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu… tu crois ? » s'interrogea Kakashi dubitatif. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu arriver celle-là. « Je suis vraiment pas persuadé qu'il soit gay si tu veux mon avis » ajouta le ninja copieur pensif.

Iruka commençait à être exaspéré.

« Crois-moi, il l'est. Et depuis quand tu te fies aux apparences pour ce genre de choses toi ? C'est dingue ça, si même les gays commencent à se faire des clichés sur les gays, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! »

Kakashi se mit à rire.

« Je lui ai peut être fait virer sa cuti » répliqua le shinobi.

« Non mais écoutez-le, monsieur le prétentieux mégalo ! T'es vraiment pas croyable ! Akito, j'espère que tu ne deviendras jamais aussi égocentrique que ton papa ! »

Le petit se mit à taper des mains en entendant son prénom. Kakashi se saisit de son petit garçon et commença à le faire tournoyer dans les airs, au grand plaisir de l'enfant qui se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Et toi, Akito, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Tu penses que Docteur Tamaki est gay ? »

Le petit bonhomme, qui avait pris pour habitude de jouer les perroquets depuis quelques semaines, répéta :

« Tamaki gay, Tamaki gay, Tamaki gay!"

Et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

…

_(Musique écoutée : « Varicelle » les Ogres de Barback)_

Akito marchait à présent très bien, mais ses petites jambes avaient du mal à le porter bien longtemps. Kakashi l'installa donc dans sa poussette pour aller faire des courses. Ils étaient très heureux dans leur quartier, et très aimés des habitants.

A peine entrés dans la petite boutique d'alimentation, le petit se mit à chantonner :

« Chocolat, chocolat ! »

« Non Akito, pas cette fois. Si je t'écoutais, on ne se nourrirait que de chocolat ! On va essayer de faire de vrais repas équilibrés cette semaine ok ? »

L'enfant regarda son père d'un air boudeur. Mais son attention fut attirée par autre chose. Un petit chien était apparu au bout du rayon. Derrière lui, Kakashi entendit une voix de femme crier :

« Tobi viens là ! »

Mais le toutou, attiré par l'enfant qui babillait, trotta vers la poussette et, se dressant sur ses pattes arrière, commença à renifler Akito, ravi.

« Chien, chien, chien » répétait-il sous l'œil amusé de Kakashi. Akito leva des yeux qu'ils savaient irrésistibles vers son papa, et demanda :

« Papaaa, chien ? »

« Oui c'est bien un chien Akito. »

«Non, Akito chien, papa ! »

« Euh… Ahhh ! Tu veux un chien ! » Pourquoi pas, après tout. Il faudrait voir avec sa meute si un chiot était disponible. C'était plutôt une bonne idée que d'offrir un chien ninja à Akito. Outre le côté ludique, il pourrait veiller sur son petit bonhomme. Une petite dame apparut à l'angle du rayonnage.

« Ah Tobi, tu es là ! Arrête donc d'embêter cet enfant. Je suis désolée… Ah Hatake-san ! Comment allez-vous ? Et le petit Akito ? Oh comme tu as grandi ! »

« Dis bonjour à Madame Koyoma, Akito »

Le petit sembla se concentrer et dit « Bonjour Madame » dans un sourire à faire damner les saints.

« Avec un sourire aussi ravageur, il va vous donner du fil à retorde quand il sera adolescent. »

Kakashi se mit à rire.

« J'ai encore quelques année pour me préparer » répondit-il gentiment.

Mme Ootori, qui avait entendu la voix de son voisin, se joignit à la conversation.

« Hatake-san, j'allais justement passer chez vous en rentrant. J'ai fait de la mousse au chocolat et je pensais qu'Akito et vous aimeriez y goûter. »

Akito arrêta subitement de jouer avec Tobi et se mit à battre des mains.

« Chocolat, chocolat ! » s'écria-t-il visiblement impatient. Son père leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon et bien je crois qu'on remettra les bonnes résolutions à demain alors. » Il remercia sa voisine à l'avance et allait reprendre ses courses lorsque Mme Ootori l'arrêta. Elle se pencha sur la poussette pour examiner l'enfant.

« Hatake-san, je pense qu'Akito va être couvert de boutons demain. »

« Quoi ? »

« Regardez là, dans son cou. C'est un bouton de varicelle. Croyez-moi, demain il en aura partout. Donnez-lui du sirop contre la fièvre ce soir. Et consultez votre docteur. La varicelle n'est pas grave mais elle doit être surveillée. »

Kakashi acquiesça, un peu inquiet tout de même. Akito semblait en pleine forme. Et il n'avait pas remarqué ce tout petit bouton ce matin en habillant son fils.

Ce soir-là, il se régala autant qu'Akito avec la fameuse mousse au chocolat. Ils partagèrent leur bain, à la grande joie du petit, qui adorait jouer à mettre de la mousse dans les cheveux de son papa. Kakashi donna une dose de sirop à son petit garçon, car Mme Ootori avait vraiment l'air sûre d'elle. Il observa son fils sous toutes les coutures avant de le mettre en pyjama, et s'endormit rassuré. Aucun nouveau bouton à l'horizon pour ce soir.

Le lendemain, Kakashi fut réveillé par les pleurs d'Akito. En général, il suffisait que le petit entende son père se lever pour qu'il cesse de pleurer, en attendant patiemment qu'il vienne le chercher. Mais ce matin, Kakashi sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Akito semblait vraiment en peine. Il se dépêcha donc de quitter son lit douillet et marqua un temps d'arrêt, horrifié à la vue de son fils. Le petit se tortillait dans tous les sens, et chaque coin de peau non recouvert par son vêtement laissait entrevoir de petites cloques rosées. Le ninja copieur déshabilla son fils et ne put que contempler le désastre. Pas un seul coin de la jolie peau nacrée de son bébé ne semblait épargné. Une visite à l'hôpital s'imposait visiblement.

Kakashi commença à préparer Akito, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Le petit était grognon, s'agitait pour se gratter partout et ne semblait supporter aucun contact sur sa peau sensible et irritée.

« Allez Akito, arrête, je ne vais pas t'emmener tout nu quand même ? » soupira le ninja copieur. Il remercia intérieurement Tsunade de lui avoir accordé quelques jours de vacances. Il avait prévu d'aller à la fête traditionnelle du printemps avec Iruka et Akito, mais si le petit restait dans cet état, ils devraient rester à la maison. Kakashi n'avait pas revu Tamaki depuis leur « rendez-vous » deux semaines auparavant. Il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter en fait. En y réfléchissant, il n'était pas insensible aux charmes du Docteur, mais il n'avait pas trop envie de s'investir dans une histoire en ce moment. Il ne voyait pas trop comment caser une relation amoureuse dans son emploi du temps, entre les missions et Akito. Iruka lui avait dit que c'était une fausse excuse, qu'il avait tout simplement peur de s'investir sentimentalement avec quelqu'un. Et il avait peut être raison au fond. Il n'avait jusqu'à présent eu que des histoires sans lendemain, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Mais Tamaki n'était pas le genre d'homme avec qui il voulait entretenir ce genre de relations, il avait trop d'estime pour lui. Le Docteur méritait mieux qu'un coup d'un soir. Kakashi prit donc la direction de l'hôpital avec une certaine appréhension. Iruka lui avait dit de laisser les choses se faire, et c'était probablement la meilleure des solutions. Il avait ajouté qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement fuir l'amour, le vrai, et qu'il serait probablement agréablement surpris des bienfaits d'une relation durable. Kakashi l'avait chambré bien sûr, en rebondissant sur Tori et son coup de foudre pour le jeune sensei. Mais Iruka lui avait rétorqué que ses sarcasmes ne suffiraient pas à cacher la vérité, et qu'il devrait bien admettre un jour qu'aimer n'était pas une faiblesse.

Dans la salle d'attente, Kakashi tentait de faire patienter son fils avec un livre d'images. Trois médecins, dont Tamaki, consultaient ce jour-là, et Kakashi se surprit à compter le nombre de personnes qui restaient devant lui. A ce rythme, il tomberait avec le Docteur Koga. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement ce médecin, qui était d'une suffisance et d'un dédain sans nom. Mais Celui-ci décida de faire une pause juste avant le tour d'Akito, et Kakashi fut surpris de ressentir une plaisante excitation lorsque ce fut Tamaki qui appela le nom de son fils.

Le ninja copieur trouva cependant le jeune médecin très distant. Une insidieuse odeur de malaise flottait dans l'air. Pour couronner le tout, Akito se mit à brailler à pleins poumons.

« Bon, Akito a la varicelle. Vous devez désinfecter les boutons et surveiller sa température toutes les six heures. Vous lui donnerez ce sirop, qui va diminuer le prurit, et couper ses ongles le plus court possible. Les boutons vont faire des croûtes et disparaître dans quelques jours » déclara le médecin de manière très professionnelle.

Kakashi commença à rhabiller Akito en réfléchissant. Tamaki devait sûrement être vexé qu'il ne lui ait pas donné signe de vie depuis leur soirée. A bien y réfléchir, il avait donné plusieurs indices sur l'intérêt qu'il portait au ninja copieur. Il s'était mis à son avantage, autant d'un point de vue vestimentaire que capillaire. Il s'était subtilement enquis de la situation amoureuse de Kakashi et avait cherché à connaître ses goûts, ses passions, sa façon de voir la vie en général. Le ninja copieur se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle. Et il se demandait surtout comment rattraper le coup maintenant. Il vit passer Tori dans la pièce d'en face et une idée de génie qu'il était lui traversa l'esprit.

« Tamaki-san, commença-t-il, pensez-vous qu'Akito soit guéri ce weekend? Je voulais l'emmener avec Iruka à la fête du printemps. »

Tamaki lui répondit qu'il pourrait probablement l'emmener, à condition qu'Akito n'ait plus que des croûtes. Kakashi acquiesça et reprit :

« Ca serait bien si vous veniez avec Tori. Ca ferait plaisir à Iruka je pense. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai, je crois que je travaille ce weekend, mais je suis sûr que Tori sera ravie de vous accompagner. »

Et merde. Visiblement le médecin attendait plus qu'une vague excuse. Kakashi décida alors de jouer franc-jeu.

« Tamaki, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous veniez avec nous. Il y a un magnifique feu d'artifice à cette fête. Vous m'aviez bien dit que vous adoriez les feux d'artifice, non ? »

L'argument fit mouche. Non pas que Tamaki tienne tellement à ce feu d'artifice, mais il en avait parlé à Kakashi au décours d'une conversation et ne s'attendait pas à ce que le ninja copieur ait prêté une attention particulière à ses propos.

« Eiri ramènera Akito à la maison, et Iruka et Tori… Je suppose qu'ils voudront être un peu seuls. On pourra passer la fin de la soirée ensemble du coup. »

Tamaki hésita. La proposition était alléchante quoique assez inattendue. Mais son cœur l'emporta sur sa raison. Il accepta et ils convinrent tous les deux de se rejoindre à l'entrée de la fête le samedi suivant.

…

« Je t'ai arrangé un rencart Iruka ! » déclara le ninja copieur en tendant son rapport à son ami.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes… » Répliqua Iruka sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

« J'ai invité Tori à venir avec nous samedi ! »

« Tu as …quoi ? » répondit le sensei en rougissant. «C'est très gentil de ta part ça ! Pas très subtil mais très gentil. Mais il n'est pas question que tu nous colles aux basques toute la soirée je te préviens. »

« Pas de souci, rétorqua le shinobi. J''ai aussi invité Tamaki » finit-il sur un ton qu'il espérât le plus neutre possible.

« Tiens donc, répliqua Iruka en ricanant, je trouvais ça louche aussi autant de bonté de ta part. »

Le ninja copieur, qui avait déjà le dos tourné, leva la main en guise d'au revoir avant de lâcher un « A samedi ! » qui en disait long.

Iruka reposa son stylo et se mit à sourire. Il avait lui aussi hâte d'être à samedi.


	7. Daddy in love

**Chapitre 7 : Daddy in love.**

_(Musique écoutée : « au café du canal » les Ogres de Barback)_

Les rires et la musique emplissaient l'air printanier de Konoha. La fête traditionnelle qui se déroulait aux premiers jours du mois d'Avril attirait toujours énormément de monde.

Devant l'entrée principale, Tamaki et Tori attendaient leurs amis. La jeune infirmière avait revêtu une jolie robe rose, dont les volants de soie virevoltaient dans le vent du soir. Tamaki avait choisi une tenue décontractée, un short noir et une chemisette à rayures bleues. En voyant passer une joyeuse troupe de ninjas, Tamaki se demanda si Kakashi viendrait lui aussi en uniforme. Il fut vite fixé en voyant arriver les deux shinobis. Les deux hommes étaient en civil, et le médecin trouva le ninja copieur particulièrement sexy. Ils décidèrent de commencer par aller prendre un verre dans l'un des nombreux bars de plein air improvisés pour l'occasion. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Tori ne lâchait par Iruka du regard et riait aux éclats dès que le sensei faisait un trait d'humour. Kakashi était très heureux pour son ami. Tori et lui formerait à coup sûr un très beau couple.

Le ninja copieur proposa à Tamaki de l'accompagner aux jeux pour enfants avec Akito. Le médecin ne se fit pas prier, lançant un regard entendu à Tori.

« Soyez sages, les enfants ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Kakashi. Iruka et Tori lui tirèrent la langue en même temps, et cela déclencha une crise de fou rire générale.

« Alors Akito, par quoi on commence ? » demanda le père à son fils.

« Poissons, poissons ! » s'écria le petit garçon.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Tamaki, Kakashi expliqua :

« J'ai dit à Akito qu'on pouvait gagner des poissons à un jeu. Il veut absolument en ramener un à la maison maintenant ! Je sens que cette histoire va me ruiner ! »

Tamaki se mit à rire.

« C'est normal, il est dans sa phase animaux. »

« Oui, il m'a déjà réclamé un chien aussi. A ce rythme, l'appart va se transformer en zoo. »

« Poisson ! » réclama Akito en tirant son père par la main pour le faire avancer.

Effectivement, l'enfant avait déjà repéré les petites bassines alignées, dans lesquelles nageaient de tous petits poissons multicolores. Le but était d'arriver à en attraper un avec une petite épuisette en papier pour le mettre dans un verre. Bien sûr, au contact de l'eau l'épuisette se déchirait en un rien de temps, laissant retomber le poisson dans sa bassine. Il fallait donc être à la fois délicat et rapide. Kakashi pensait que, du haut de ses dix huit mois, Akito aurait probablement du mal à réussir ce tour de force. A peine Akito s'était-il emparé d'une épuisette qu'il sortit un petit poisson et réussit à le faire retomber dans son petit verre. La fillette qui se trouvait à sa droite se mit à hurler :

« Maman, le garçon il a réussi lui ! Moi aussi je veux un poisson, mamannn ! »

Les gens commençaient à s'attrouper autour du stand. Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Faudrait-il toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer ? La petite fille continuait de pleurer lorsqu'Akito lui tendit le verre qu'elle avait jeté à ses pieds. Dedans nageait un petit poisson jaune aux reflets orangés. La petite s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer, et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire radieux. Tamaki chuchota :

« Même pas deux ans et déjà un vrai tombeur ton fils. Ca promet ! »

Kakashi se mit à rire, et posant une main nonchalante sur l'épaule du médecin, lui répondit :

« Et oui, on sait y faire dans la famille ! »

Le geste et l'allusion firent rougir Tamaki, mais Kakashi ne le vit pas car il était déjà parti récupérer son fils. Celui-ci brandit fièrement un sac en plastique où barbotait son poisson. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'attraper la main tendue de son père, la petite fille s'approcha avec sa maman, et déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Akito. La maman échangea quelques mots avec le ninja copieur tandis que les enfants comparaient leurs poissons.

…

La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement. Tamaki et Kakashi discutèrent beaucoup tandis qu'Akito s'amusait comme un petit fou. Après une glace au chocolat, deux ou trois tours de manège, et un caprice pour avoir une de ces jolies petites lanternes en papier qui brillent et s'envolent dans le ciel, Akito commença à montrer des signes de fatigue. Ils cherchèrent le stand d'Eiri, qui profitait de la fête pour vendre quelques unes de ses créations. Elle fabriquait toutes sortes de bijoux, bougies et objets de décoration pour la maison, et même quelques vêtements pour enfants. Kakashi trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup de talent d'ailleurs. Il était convenu que le petit pourrait dormir à l'arrière de son stand, et qu'elle le ramènerait à la maison dès qu'elle aurait fini. Kakashi et Tamaki pourraient ainsi passer le reste de la soirée ensemble, et rentrer à l'heure qu'ils voulaient. La fête du printemps se finissait en général assez tard pour les adultes, car une soirée dansante était organisée après le feu d'artifice. Tamaki n'avait encore jamais participé à cette fameuse soirée, qui avait la réputation d'être assez chaude et sulfureuse. Kakashi allongea son fils, qui avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et le câlina le temps qu'Akito rejoigne définitivement les bras de Morphée. Le ninja copieur desserra délicatement les doigts de son petit autour du sac qui contenait le poisson, et déposa celui-ci juste à côté de lui.

Il sortit sans bruit de la petite tente et sourit à Tamaki.

« Voilà, la soirée est à nous maintenant ! » déclara-t-il. « Allez viens, on va s'amuser un peu nous aussi. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le sommet de la petite colline sur laquelle se déroulait la fête. Ils passèrent le dernier stand, et Tamaki s'arrêta étonné.

« Kakashi-san, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien après… »

Le ninja copieur le regarda en souriant.

« On pourrait peut-être laisser tomber les formules de politesse, non ? Et pour répondre à ta question, les shinobis ont l'habitude d'organiser une deuxième fête dans la fête. Iruka a déjà dû y emmener Tori. Fais-moi confiance, tu te souviendras longtemps de cette soirée ! »Conclut le ninja copieur dans un sourire énigmatique.

_(Musique écoutée : « le tourbillon de la vie » … mais la version des Croquants)_

Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit, et Tamaki perçut rapidement le son d'une musique forte. Plusieurs feux de camp avaient été allumés et une foule de ninjas chantaient, dansaient et buvaient, à l'abri des regards derrière un petit bois en contrebas de la colline.

Tamaki se retrouva en un rien de temps emporté dans le tourbillon de la musique et de la foule. Kakashi connaissait visiblement la plupart des gens qui se trouvaient là, et Tamaki le vit disparaître, happé par ses camarades. Seul au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus, le jeune médecin se sentait perdu. Sa timidité refit surface en un rien de temps, et il commença à blâmer intérieurement le ninja copieur, qui l'avait abandonné sans le prévenir. Heureusement il venait d'apercevoir Iruka et Tori. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses amis.

« Tiens Tamaki ! Alors cette petite virée avec Kakashi ? Il n'est pas avec toi d'ailleurs ? »

« Non, répondit le médecin un peu blasé, il a disparu dans la foule. »

« Ah. Viens, on va boire un verre en attendant qu'il réapparaisse. Il a dû être accaparé par des potes qu'il n'a pas vus depuis longtemps » répondit Iruka en le poussant vers le comptoir improvisé à quelques mètres d'eux. Il était difficile de tenir une conversation car ça criait et ça chantait de tous les côtés. Tori aurait bien été danser avec Iruka, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas laisser Tamaki seul, d'autant que le médecin, d'un caractère si calme, semblait un peu perturbé par toute cette animation. Une belle kunoichi visiblement éméchée s'approcha d'eux et proposa de danser à Tamaki. Au moment où il refusait poliment, il entendit derrière lui :

« Et moi, aurais-je un peu plus de succès ? »

Le jeune homme reconnut la voix suave de Kakashi. Sans se retourner, il répondit d'un ton boudeur:

« Je ne sais pas. Si c'est pour que tu me plantes en plein milieu, non merci. »

Le ninja copieur se mit à rire. Il attrapa le bras de Tamaki et l'entraîna parmi les danseurs.

« Allez Tamaki, fais pas la tête. Tu es beaucoup plus mignon quand tu souris ! » Répliqua le shinobi qui commença à danser. Les corps entraient en contact et s'écartaient sur le rythme de la musique, et plusieurs danseurs, hommes et femmes, semblaient irrésistiblement attirés par Kakashi. Mais celui-ci se débrouillait pour ne jamais être loin de Tamaki, profitant de l'obscurité et de la foule pour frôler le médecin. Chaque petit contact provoquait chez Tamaki de petites décharges électriques fort agréables. Il savait qu'il était en train de tomber raide dingue du ninja copieur, et celui-ci en avait visiblement parfaitement conscience à présent. Après quelques morceaux, Kakashi attrapa discrètement la main de Tamaki et l'entraîna à l'écart des regards. Iruka, qui dansait avec Tori, les suivit des yeux. La jeune femme enlaça le sensei et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ca y est, ils se décident enfin ces deux-là »

Iruka lui sourit et répliqua :

« Oui, ils seront parfaits l'un pour l'autre. » Après une courte pause, il plongea son regard dans celui de Tori et reprit :

« Et si on se décidait nous aussi ? »

Tori sourit à l'invitation et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

…

« C'est la meilleur place pour voir le feu d'artifice » avait déclaré Kakashi. Sur leur petit promontoire d'herbe, la vue était effectivement bien dégagée. Tamaki, assis par terre, avait allongé des jambes devant lui. Il commençait à être fatigué. Kakashi l'avait laissé quelques instants, le temps d'aller chercher deux nouveaux verres. Tamaki profitait de l'air du soir en l'attendant, impatient de voir le feu, mais aussi de se retrouver enfin seul avec l'homme de ses rêves. Il angoissait un peu cependant. Il avait peur que son manque d'expérience fasse rire, ou pire fuir le ninja copieur. Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Kakashi revenir. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux bras le tirer en arrière. Il se retrouva adossé au torse de Kakashi, les jambes du shinobi balançant maintenant au même rythme de part et d'autre des siennes.

« On est bien là tous les deux » murmura le ninja copieur à l'oreille du médecin. Celui-ci ne put réprimer un soupir d'aise. Kakashi resserra son étreinte et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Tamaki. La première fusée éclata dans le ciel, suivie d'une pluie de couleurs. Et d'autres se mirent à se succéder en rafale.

« C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama Tamaki.

« Hmm hmm » répondit le ninja copieur, qui commença à chatouiller le cou de Tamaki avec son nez. Le jeune médecin se mit à rire et tourna la tête pour protester contre cette taquinerie. Quand son regard croisa celui de Kakashi, brillant d'envie, il se sentit perdre le contrôle. Il approcha timidement ses lèvres de celles du ninja, qui combla la distance restante. L'échange fut bref mais délicat. Un simple baiser sur la bouche. Kakashi s'écarta pour observer le jeune médecin, aux joues rosies par l'émoi. Alors que le bouquet final retentissait, Kakashi s'empara à nouveau de la bouche de Tamaki, dans un baiser plus passionné. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent une danse langoureuse. Quelques longues secondes de bonheur passèrent avant que Kakashi ne rompe le baiser en souriant.

« Quel beau final ! » murmura-t-il taquin.

Tamaki se mit à rire. Il serait bien resté toute la nuit là, dans les bras de Kakashi, mais l'air frais commençait à se faire sentir. Il étouffa un bâillement qui n'échappa pas au ninja copieur. Kakashi fit glisser son pull de ses épaules à celles de Tamaki.

« Tu es crevé, on ferait mieux de rentrer » déclara Kakashi en se levant. Il tendit une main à Tamaki pour l'aider à se relever. Les deux hommes firent un détour pour éviter la foule des fêtards encore nombreuse, et prirent le chemin du village dans un silence confortable. En temps normal, Kakashi aurait proposé à sa nouvelle conquête de passer la nuit chez lui, mais avec Tamaki, c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Ne pas gâcher ce qui s'annonçait comme une très belle histoire. Il raccompagna le médecin jusque chez lui. Devant l'entrée de l'appartement, aucun des deux ne savait trop quoi dire. Ce fut Tamaki qui brisa le silence.

« Merci pour cette soirée Kakashi. C'était très … plaisant. »

« Je suis content que tu te sois amusé. Il faudra qu'on remette ça à l'occasion. »

L'invitation à se revoir un peu maladroite fit sourire le médecin.

« Quand tu veux !, Bonne nuit Kakashi. »

« Bonne nuit » répondit le ninja.

Tamaki allait passer sa porte mais le ninja copieur le retint.

« Attends » murmura-t-il, avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

« Fais de beaux rêves » conclut-il avant de s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée bleue. Tamaki mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Il rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres, et le cœur gonflé de bonheur.

Il s'affala directement sur son lit, les bras en croix, et repensa à cette belle soirée. Sa main palpa quelque chose de doux qu'il porta à son visage. Le pull de Kakashi laissait encore émaner l'odeur sucrée du shinobi. Tamaki ferma les yeux en souriant et s'endormit, sa joue contre ce pull qu'il lui faudrait rapporter à son propriétaire au plus vite.

…

Kakashi se réveilla le lendemain, la bouche pâteuse et un mal de crâne tenace. Après avoir avalé un cachet et un café, il fila chez Eiri pour récupérer Akito. Sur le seuil de la porte, il entendit la jeune femme crier gentiment :

«Akito, viens t'habiller, ton papa ne va pas tarder. »

Kakashi sourit et frappa à la porte. Eiri lui avait à peine ouvert que son fils s'accrocha à sa jambe pour réclamer son attention.

« Bonjour Eiri, ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Très bien Kakashi-san ! J'ai mis le poisson d'Akito dans un bocal, il faudra penser à lui donner à manger. »

« Ah oui, le poisson » soupira Kakashi.

« Poisson, poisson, poisson ! » chantonna son fils.

Kakashi quitta Eiri avec enfant et poisson sous le bras et rejoignit son appartement.

Le petit avait décidé d'être calme aujourd'hui, à la grande satisfaction de son père. Il dessinait tranquillement sur sa petite table d'enfant, pendant que Kakashi préparait à manger.

Le dessin représentait son papa et son parrain, ainsi que Eiri. Il avait bien sûr dessiné son poisson, et ce qui semblait être un chien. Kakashi était entouré d'un halo bleu, alors que du vert était crayonné tout autour d'Iruka. Kakashi ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que le petit avait voulu représenter.

« Akito, pourquoi tu as colorié ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les deux zones de couleur sur le dessin.

« Papa bleu, et Ruka vert » déclara l'enfant.

« Ok. Ça je le vois bien, mais… » Et la réponse sembla tout à coup évidente. Son fils avait tenté de représenter le flux de chakra ! Chaque shinobi avait une teinte particulière de chakra, et Akito, du haut de ses dix huit mois, percevait ces flux assez distinctement pour les associer aux shinobis qui l'entouraient.

« C'est ça que tu as essayé de représenter ? » demanda-t-il en produisant une faible quantité de chakra au creux de sa main. Le visage du petit bonhomme s'illumina en voyant la belle lumière bleue.

« Joli ! » dit-il en approchant la main.

« Non Akito ! répondit son père en faisant disparaitre la petite boule de chakra. C'est dangereux. Tu ne dois pas toucher ça. »

Akito commença à bouder, ce qui fit sourire son père. Il était encore trop tôt pour lui apprendre à contrôler lui-même son chakra. Mais Akito semblait avoir un potentiel indéniable. Iruka pourrait sûrement l'aider à enseigner à son fils comment manier son chakra.

Akito délaissa son dessin pour aller jouer dehors en attendant de passer à table. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, c'est ouvert » cria Kakashi de la cuisine.

Tamaki entra, le pull de Kakashi à la main.

« Bonjour ! Tu veux un coup de main ? » Demanda-t-il au ninja copieur, qui se débattait avec une salade récalcitrante.

« Ah salut Tamaki. On allait passer à table, tu te joins à nous ? »

« Ah, je passais juste te rendre ton pull. Je ne veux pas déranger. »

« Allez ne sois pas idiot. Va chercher Akito et dis lui de se laver les mains. »

Tamaki s'exécuta tandis que Kakashi rajoutait une assiette. Akito avait encore besoin d'un peu d'aide, mais commençait à se débrouiller de mieux en mieux pour manger seul. Kakashi se plut à observer le jeune médecin aider son fils à couper sa viande et sa salade. Akito fit la grimace en voyant arriver le dessert, une salade de fruits.

« Ne fais pas la tête Akito. Ca rend super costaud de manger des fruits, n'est ce pas Docteur ? »

Tamaki acquiesça en riant. Devant la mine dépitée d'Akito, le ninja copieur se leva en soupirant. Il avait trouvé l'astuce infaillible pour faire manger des fruits à son fils, l'ingrédient miracle. Il ajouta donc un soupçon de sauce au chocolat dans la coupe d'Akito, qui accepta de manger son dessert.

« Quelle autorité ! » se moqua gentiment Tamaki.

« Toi aussi tu veux de la sauce au chocolat c'est ça ? » répliqua Kakashi en menaçant le médecin avec sa bouteille. Akito, trouvant la scène très amusante, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de laisser s'échapper sa cuillère remplie de fruits. Kakashi glissa en voulant la rattraper au vol, et pressa malencontreusement la bouteille de sauce qu'il avait encore en main. Un long jet de chocolat partit droit sur la chemise de Tamaki, et Akito se mit à rire de plus belle.

« Merde ! Je suis désolé Tamaki ! Attends on va arranger ça ! » Dit le ninja copieur confus en commençant à frotter la longue traînée de chocolat.

« Arrête Kakashi ! Tu es en train de l'étaler ! Et puis ce n'est pas grave tu sais. On va finir de manger et on s'occupera de ça plus tard. »

Après le déjeuner, Kakashi mit Akito au lit pour sa sieste tandis que Tamaki tentait de réparer les dégâts sur sa chemise. Le ninja copieur le rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Il prit le temps d'admirer le médecin torse nu avant de s'approcher. Tamaki était en train de frotter sa chemise au savon dans le lavabo quand il sentit deux bras forts l'enlacer. Il ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Tu devrais la laisser tremper un moment. » Kakashi marqua une pause et reprit : « Je te la rapporterai demain. Ca me fera une excuse pour passer te voir moi aussi. »

Tamaki se retourna en souriant.

« On n'a peut être pas besoin de se trouver des excuses à chaque fois » répondit-il en entourant la nuque du ninja copieur de ses mains. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné, et ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle. La façon qu'avait Kakashi de le regarder, intense et pleine de désir, faisait chavirer le jeune médecin.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble. Tamaki serait bien resté plus longtemps mais il était de garde à l'hôpital cette nuit-là. Kakashi et lui programmèrent de se revoir le samedi suivant.


	8. La déclaration

**Chapitre 8 : La déclaration.**

_(Musique écoutée : « la première fois » Tryo)_

La semaine qui suivit la fête du Printemps, Tamaki passa le plus clair de son temps libre chez Kakashi et Akito. Il rentrait chez lui le soir, quelques heures après le coucher du petit, après avoir passé la soirée dans les bras du ninja copieur. Il aimait la quiétude du lieu, les rires d'Akito lorsque son père le taquinait. Et plus que tout il aimait se lover au creux de l'épaule du shinobi, respirer son odeur, frôler la peau douce de son cou du bout des lèvres.

Le jeune médecin brûlait d'en avoir plus, mais son inexpérience et sa timidité le bloquaient. Il se demandait souvent si Kakashi le désirait physiquement autant que lui. Si oui, pourquoi ne manifestait-il aucun geste dans ce sens ? Leur relation platonique lui suffisait-elle ? N'avait-il juste pas envie de lui ?

Kakashi posa son livre et observa le jeune médecin, qui était assis en tailleur en face de lui.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« A… euh… Rien en particulier » répondit le médecin visiblement confus.

« Tamaki, c'est impossible de ne penser à rien. Et je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. »

« Non, non, ce n'est rien » marmonna Tamaki en tournant la tête, pour que le shinobi ne voie pas le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité du ninja copieur. En un instant, Tamaki se retrouva allongé par terre, une main bloquant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, tandis que l'autre remontait lentement sous son t-shirt.

« Kakashi…Qu'est ce que… »

« A quoi pensais-tu ? » susurra le shinobi d'une voix troublante à l'oreille de Tamaki. Il commença à déposer de furtifs baisers le long du cou du jeune homme, et celui-ci sentit qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle. Il sentit aussi l'excitation monter au creux de son entrejambe, et sut immédiatement que Kakashi l'avait remarqué.

« Vous semblez avoir des idées bien perverses ce soir, Docteur » reprit Kakashi. Il lâcha les mains de Tamaki et lui ôta son haut. Chaque baiser qu'il laissait sur son torse laissait au médecin comme une sensation brûlante sur la peau.

« Tu as envie qu'on aille un peu plus loin ce soir ? » murmura le ninja copieur qui se redressa pour plonger son regard sombre dans celui de Tamaki.

Le ton du « oui ! » qu'il prononça lui parut si impatient et désespéré que Tamaki eut presque honte.

Kakashi se mit à rire, et se releva. Tamaki, vexé, cacha son visage du revers de la main.

« Allez viens» lui lança Kakashi doucement en lui tendant la main. Tamaki n'hésita pas longtemps. Le ninja copieur guida le médecin jusqu'à sa chambre, en prenant soin de refermer doucement la porte de la chambre d'Akito, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que le petit dormait. A peine Tamaki eut-il franchi le seuil de la chambre qu'il sentit une main le pousser sur le lit. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner et Kakashi était sur lui. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne. Le ninja copieur était rapide, c'en était presque effrayant. Kakashi, tout en embrassant tendrement son compagnon, les fit rouler pour échanger leurs positions. Alors que Tamaki dominait maintenant la situation, Kakashi lui murmura :

« Et maintenant, Tamaki, que veux-tu faire ? »

Le jeune médecin sentir ses joues s'empourprer de nouveau, mais il soutint le regard du shinobi. S'il voulait jouer à ça, ils allaient jouer, et au diable son manque d'expérience !

Cette nuit-là, Kakashi laissa Tamaki dominer les choses. Le jeune homme avait visiblement besoin de prendre de l'assurance. Lorsque Tamaki s'effondra épuisé à côté de lui, Kakashi ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« C'était ta première fois, non ? »

« Que… quoi ? »

« Avec un homme, je veux dire, c'était la première fois que tu faisais l'amour avec un homme ?» reprit le ninja copieur, plus sur le ton de l'affirmation que de la question.

Tamaki roula pour lui tourner le dos et marmonna honteux :

« C'était si nul que ça ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça » répliqua le ninja copieur en enlaçant son amant. « C'est juste que tu as la…fougue des premières fois » reprit-il, espérant avoir bien choisi ses mots.

« La fougue ? » répondit Tamaki en se retournant pour voir Kakashi, avec un sourire collé aux lèvres.

Kakashi se mit à rire.

« Ouais, je suis sûr qu'Eiri a tout entendu là-haut. »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! » reprit le jeune homme confus.

« Mais bien sûr que je plaisante. Crois-moi, si tu avais été nul, je ne t'aurais sûrement pas laissé aller jusqu'au bout. Tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu rougis comme ça ? » conclut le shinobi en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Tamaki. Approchant sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune homme, il lui murmura, tout en laissant ses doigts courir le long de son torse :

« Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui mènerai la danse, ok ? »

Tamaki acquiesça timidement, à la fois impatient et un peu inquiet. Et les deux hommes s'endormirent pour la première fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

…

Tamaki fut réveillé le lendemain par les rayons du soleil, qui venaient lui chatouiller le visage. Il roula sur le côté et sentit la place vide mais encore tiède dans le lit. Il était bien, sous la couette, l'odeur de son amant partout autour de lui. D'habitude il était plutôt matinal, mais aujourd'hui pas moyen de quitter ce petit cocon de bien-être.

Dans le salon, Akito était visiblement debout, et semblait donner du fil à retorde à son papa. Il entendit le ninja copieur demander à son fils de faire moins de bruit, alors que l'enfant riait aux éclats. Kakashi était maintenant retourné dans la cuisine, à en croire les bruits de placard et de vaisselle. Il entendit de petits pas de rapprocher. Akito avait visiblement réussi à déjouer la vigilance de son père. Il n'eut qu'à pousser la porte qui était restée entr'ouverte.

« Tamaki ! » hurla-t-il avant de se jeter sur le lit, pour réclamer un câlin. Le médecin surpris n'eut que le réflexe d'ouvrir ses bras pour accueillir le petit garçon, qui vint se lover contre lui.

« Bonjour Akito-kun » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Papa fait des crêpes au socholat ! » déclara le petit. La difficulté de prononciation du mot favori d'Akito fit sourire le médecin.

« Et bien, si on allait les goûter, ces fameuse crêpes au socolat » répondit-il en se levant. L'enfant ne semblait pas du tout perturbé de retrouver son pédiatre dans le lit de son papa. A cet âge innocent, il n'avait encore aucun préjugé, ni aucune gêne. Mais Tamaki savait que les questions viendraient, que les remarques désobligeantes à l'école suivraient. Coupant les pensées du jeune homme, Akito prit tout naturellement la main du médecin et ils partirent rejoindre Kakashi dans la cuisine.

Iruka avait rejoint la petite famille pour le petit déjeuner, et tentait de faire sauter la première crêpe dans la poêle.

« Rukaaa ! » cria de nouveau le petit garçon en se précipitant dans les bras de son parrain. Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Kami-sama, pourquoi autant d'énergie un samedi matin ? »

Iruka câlina Akito et lança à Tamaki :

« Bonjour Tamaki-san, bien dormi ? » Le sourire qui accompagnait le salut était entendu, mais absolument pas moqueur. Iruka était vraiment heureux que Kakashi ait pour une fois choisi un homme tel que Tamaki. La venue d'Akito avait rendu le ninja copieur beaucoup plus mature, notamment dans ses choix amoureux.

Tandis qu'Akito engloutissait littéralement sa première crêpe, Kakashi indiqua une chaise à son amant et lui servit un café. Le ninja copieur ne le montra pas, mais il avait été particulièrement ému par l'image d'Akito tenant Tamaki par la main en lui expliquant ce qu'ils allaient faire tous ensemble l'après-midi. Le sourire attentif du médecin à son fils l'avait profondément touché. Et la petite famille qui était en train de doucement se créer était source d'un bonheur inespéré pour le shinobi si solitaire.

Le petit déjeuner avalé, Akito et Iruka allèrent jouer dans le jardin. Kakashi, qui avait gardé ses distances pendant le repas, passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune médecin alors que celui-ci était occupé à faire la vaisselle. Déposant un chaste baiser dans le cou de Tamaki, il murmura :

« Tu nous accompagnes à la piscine aujourd'hui ? »

Tamaki sourit en poursuivant la vaisselle. Kakashi était en train, petit à petit, de lui faire une place dans la petite famille qu'il formait avec Akito, sous l'œil bienveillant de son meilleur ami Iruka. Et il en éprouvait à la fois bonheur et fierté. Il accepta donc volontiers l'invitation.

Ils partirent tous les quatre en milieu de matinée. Akito semblait raffoler de l'eau. Pendant qu'Iruka faisait quelques longueurs dans le grand bassin, Kakashi fit barboter son fils dans le petit bain, sous l'œil attendri des mamans présentes. Un groupe de jeunes femmes aborda Tamaki, qui lisait un magazine allongé sur sa serviette. La conversation s'engagea. Kakashi fut rapidement intrigué par les rires qui fusaient du côté où il avait laissé Tamaki. Un sentiment de jalousie l'envahit à l'instant même où il vit l'attroupement de filles autour de son amant. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiment auparavant, ses relations étant toujours brèves, et il devait bien se l'avouer dans un but uniquement physique. Quelque part, il aurait aimé que Tamaki renvoie promener ces greluches et le rejoigne dans la piscine avec Akito. Il refusait de partager le jeune médecin, il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Akito le fit sortir de ses pensées en réclamant son attention. L'enfant semblait agacé par la grosse bouée qui lui entourait la taille. Il ne pouvait pas se diriger et se contentait de flotter au gré des vagues que provoquait son père. Kakashi se mit à rire en le voyant tenter de pousser contre la bouée avec ses petites mains, réussir à se hisser de quelques centimètres pour retomber aussitôt dans sa prison gonflée. Akito fronçait les sourcils, concentré et de plus en plus agacé. Le papa décida devenir à sa rescousse et le dégagea de sa bouée en l'empoignant fermement. Et une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit.

« Akito, tu te rappelles la lumière bleue que tu avais dans la main pour ton anniversaire ? »

Le petit hocha la tête timidement, se rappelant de la colère de son père ce jour-là.

« Quand ça fait des éclairs, comme pendant l'orage, c'est très vilain, reprit le ninja copieur alors qu'Akito baissait le nez. Mais moi je vais t'apprendre un petit jeu, rien qu'entre toi et moi d'accord ? Ce sera notre secret. »

Le petit écoutait maintenant attentivement son papa. Kakashi désigna son nombril à Akito et reprit :

« Tu vois, la petite boule bleue que tu sens dans ton ventre, tu vas essayer de la faire apparaitre dans ta main, comme si c'était ton ballon. »

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, le petit réussit à obtenir une toute petite boule de chakra qui scintilla au creux de sa petite paume.

« C'est bien Akito ! Maintenant tu vas essayer de mettre une petite boule dans chaque main. »

Le petit s'exécuta. Il semblait assimiler rapidement et sa maitrise du chakra était admirable pour son âge. Lorsqu'il arriva, après un petit quart d'heure d'effort, à maintenir assez longtemps ses deux boules de chakra dans chaque main, Kakashi le plaça dans l'eau devant lui en le maintenant sous les bras. Il expliqua à Akito qu'il devait tendre ses bras de chaque côté dans l'eau. Grâce au chakra qui s'échappait de ses mains, Akito sentit qu'il flottait comme dans sa bouée. Son père le lâcha prudemment, les mains prêtes à rattraper son petit loup à tout moment. L'enfant commença à battre des pieds et avança, à la manière d'un petit chiot, ses mains lui permettant de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Il s'épuisa vite cependant, et Kakashi le récupéra au bout de quelques secondes. Epuisé mais ravi de ce petit jeu, Akito s'accrocha au cou de son père qui décida de sortir du bassin pour laisser son fils se reposer au sec. Il rejoignit Tamaki et Iruka, qui bronzaient au soleil.

« Tiens, tu as fait fuir le fan-club de Tamaki, Iruka ? » demanda le ninja copieur sur un ton boudeur. Tamaki très embarrassé répondit :

« Kakashi, ce n'est pas ce que tu… »

« Laisses tomber Tamaki. Il est juste jaloux de ne pas être le seul sujet d'attention de ces dames. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir de concurrent sérieux, c'est tout. C'est la modestie légendaire du génie de Konoha ça ! » répliqua Iruka moqueur.

Pour se venger, Kakashi colla Akito encore tout trempé dans les bras de son parrain.

« Tiens, occupe-toi de ton filleul au lieu de dire des méchancetés. »

« C'est toi qui as commencé ! »

Tamaki éclata de rire en voyant les deux shinobis se disputer gentiment. Le médecin eut finalement le dernier mot :

« Tu sais Kakashi, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je crois bien que je préfère les garçons » conclut-il d'un air taquin, ce qui eut pour effet d'entraîner un fou rire généralisé.

Kakashi préféra ne pas parler des prouesses d'Akito dans la piscine. L'enfant épuisé commençait à piquer du nez dans les bras d'Iruka.

« Dis donc, Akito a l'air complètement vidé. Si on rentrait ? »

Tamaki et Kakashi acquiescèrent et la joyeuse troupe quitta la piscine. A la sortie, ils croisèrent le groupe de jeunes filles qui étaient attablées à la terrasse du bar de la piscine. Kakashi les regarda et tout en continuant à bavarder, mit une main aux fesses de Tamaki juste au moment où ils passaient devant elles. Tamaki lança un regard réprobateur au ninja copieur.

« Kakashi, ce n'était pas très galant ça ! »

« Je marque mon territoire » répliqua le shinobi avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par Tamaki et Iruka.

De retour à l'appartement, Iruka les abandonna car il était d'astreinte au bureau des assignations. Akito fut déposé dans son petit lit pour une petite sieste. Et Tamaki alla prendre une douche. Le médecin fut tenté de demander à Kakashi de l'accompagner, mais celui-ci le devança en lui disant qu'il avait quelques courses à faire pour le dîner.

Ils mangèrent ensemble le soir et Tamaki les quitta à regret en début de soirée, car lui aussi devait reprendre le travail le lendemain. Juste avant de partir, il s'octroya un long câlin dans les bras de son amant et lui murmura discrètement qu'il avait hâte de reprendre leurs « petites aventures » de la nuit d'avant. Quand Kakashi referma la porte derrière lui, un franc sourire barrait son visage et des papillons voletaient dans son ventre.

…

_(Musique écoutée : « la déclaration » Debout sur le zinc)_

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent au rythme des visites de Tamaki. Une brosse à dents, puis quelques vêtements, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussons avaient fait leur apparition dans l'appartement des Hatake. Ils sortaient peu à l'extérieur, et quasiment toujours dans des endroits fréquentés par les shinobis exclusivement. Tamaki apprenait à connaître, petit à petit, le monde dans lequel vivait Kakashi. Parfois, le ninja copieur ne donnait pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs jours. Tamaki savait qu'il était en mission, ou tout simplement qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec son fils. Il comprenait et respectait cela. Kakashi tenait à ce que Tamaki ne soit jamais présent lorsqu'il revenait de mission. Tamaki aurait aimé pouvoir cajoler son shinobi, prendre soin de lui à ses retours, mais Iruka avait tenté de trouver des excuses au ninja copieur, en avançant le fait qu'il rentrait sale et exténué, et qu'il n'avait probablement pas envie que son copain le voit dans cet état là. Mais Tamaki trouvait que ces explications un peu floues manquaient de crédibilité.

Tamaki comprit ce que Kakashi et Iruka lui cachaient lorsque le shinobi rentra de mission plus tôt que prévu, alors qu'Eiri avait demandé à Tamaki de garder Akito pour la soirée.

Ce soir-là, il avait vu débouler le ninja couvert de sang. Au moment où il avait croisé son regard, le médecin avait compris que la situation allait mal tourner. Un regard froid, et vide. Et Kakashi s'était rué sur lui un kunai à la main. Il avait senti la lame s'enfoncer dans la chair de son cou. Il avait senti le souffle court de son amant, et une voix lugubre murmurer :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? Où est mon fils ? »

Trois questions simples, qui appelaient des réponses rapides et convaincantes. Tamaki était médecin. Il savait gérer les situations de stress et d'agressivité. Mais voir Kakashi dans cet état lui glaça le sang. Il répondit prudemment :

« Kakashi-san, c'est moi, Tamaki. Eiri m'a demandé de garder Akito ce soir. Akito va bien, il dort tranquillement dans sa chambre. »

Tamaki sentit la pression diminuer un peu sur sa gorge. Il vit Kakashi fermer les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Le médecin lui laissa le temps de digérer les informations. Et puis soudainement, Kakashi se détacha du médecin et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre d'Akito. Tamaki frémit car il tenait toujours son arme à la main. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait strictement rien faire si Kakashi devenait incontrôlable. Mais le ninja copieur, à peine eut-il entrebâillé la porte de la chambre du petit et constaté qu'il dormait effectivement comme un ange, s'écroula le long du mur du couloir, la tête entre les mains. Tamaki se précipita vers lui et, après avoir délicatement retiré le kunai des mains du shinobi, le prit dans ses bras.

« Ca va aller, Kakashi. Tu es en sécurité chez toi, à Konoha. Akito va bien. Et je suis là. »

« Tamaki, murmura le shinobi, Tamaki je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Ce n'est rien, Kashi. Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ? »

Le ninja copieur secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Allez, viens avec moi. Tu vas prendre un bain, et aller te coucher. On reparlera de tout ça demain. »

Kakashi se laissa faire docilement. Après avoir nettoyé le corps du shinobi et inspecté la moindre parcelle de peau à la recherche d'une plaie ou d'une ecchymose à traiter, Tamaki installa Kakashi et lui fit couler un bain brûlant. Il y ajouta deux boules de bain moussant aux vertus relaxantes, et une odeur de fleurs emplit la pièce.

Le jeune médecin abandonna Kakashi quelques minutes le temps d'aller répondre à Eiri, qui frappait à la porte. Il expliqua à la jeune femme que Kakashi était rentré, et qu'il se chargeait d'Akito et de son papa pour la nuit. Quand il revint dans la salle de bain, il crut que Kakashi s'était endormi. Mais le ninja ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le dévisagea.

« J'aurais pu te tuer » dit le ninja copieur froidement, « c'est à cause de ce genre de situations que l'on veut être seul au retour d'une mission de rang A. »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas sensé faire de mission de ce rang » répondit doucement Tamaki.

« Je suis un shinobi de Konoha. Je fais ce que l'on m'ordonne de faire. »

Kakashi marqua une pause avant de tendre la main vers son amant.

« J'aurais pu te faire tellement de mal Tamaki ! »

Et il se mit à pleurer en silence. Tamaki se rua vers lui pour l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs.

« Kakashi, tu protèges le village à l'extérieur de nos murs. Mais c'est à moi de te protéger quand tu es à la maison. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi et soigner tes blessures quand tu rentres. Ca me rend malade de savoir que tu prends de tels risques pour nous tous. Mais je suis capable d'assumer ça, je veux être à tes côtés. »

Kakashi se laissa bercer par la voix de Tamaki. Il aurait tellement aimé croire à ces mots. Mais la réalité cruelle mordait sa chair et son esprit.

« Tamaki, aucun citoyen ne devrait s'attacher à un shinobi. »

Tamaki sourit tristement. Depuis qu'il était avec Kakashi, il avait rêvé à maintes reprises de la disparition du ninja copieur en mission. Il avait enfoui ses craintes tout au fond de sa tête, mais chaque absence était angoissante. Il posa sa joue contre le front de Kakashi et lui murmura :

« En ce qui me concerne, c'est déjà trop tard. Parce que je t'aime Kakashi. Je sais à quoi je me suis engagé en acceptant d'être avec toi. Alors laisse-moi t'aimer, et profitons de tout le temps que nous pouvons passer ensemble. »

Le ninja copieur, profondément touché par cette déclaration, rendit les armes cette nuit-là. Et comme lui avait demandé Tamaki, il se laissa aimer, de tout son être, par cet homme qui avait su trouver les mots de réconfort pour panser son âme blessée.


	9. Première neige

**Chapitre 9 : Première neige.**

_Musique écoutée : « Mon petit mec et moi » les Wriggles)_

Akito semblait avoir une soif d'apprendre insatiable. Lorsque Tamaki arriva ce matin-là, Kakashi était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« J'en sais rien Akito ! Sushi est jaune parce qu'il avait envie d'être jaune, voilà ! »

Le petit ne semblait pas satisfait de cette réponse. Il allait rétorquer mais son père se rua dans les bras du jeune médecin.

« Au secours Tama ! Chouina-t-il. Fais quelque chose, parce que là, moi je n'en peux plus ! »

Tamaki se mit à rire.

« Je vois, Akito est dans sa phase « questions sur tout et n'importe quoi » »

Le ninja copieur hocha la tête. Derrière lui, la voix fluette de son fils reprit :

« Papa, pourquoi tu… »

« Stop Akito, je ne veux plus entendre le mot « pourquoi » de toute la journée, c'est compris ? » répliqua Kakashi en jetant un regard implorant à son compagnon. Tamaki lui sourit.

« Et si on emmenait Akito faire un tour ce matin. Ca te changera les idées, et on sera deux pour répondre aux pertinentes questions de ton fils. »

Kakashi lui tira la langue d'un air boudeur, qui avait le don de faire craquer Tamaki.

« Si tu sais expliquer à un môme de deux ans pourquoi la neige fait « critch » quand tu marches dessus, je suis preneur. »

Tamaki éclata de rire.

« Ok, je vois. C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais alors. » Répliqua-t-il moqueur. « Allez, Akito, mets ton manteau. On va jouer dans la neige. »

L'hiver était en effet arrivé à Konoha, et la neige s'était mise à tomber quelques mois après qu'ils eurent fêté le deuxième anniversaire du petit garçon. Après avoir enfilé écharpes, bonnets, gants et manteaux, la petite famille prit la direction de la petite colline qui surplombait le village. Dans les rues, une sérénité silencieuse engendrée par le paysage hivernal régnait. L'enfant profita de la présence des deux hommes pour réclamer un petit jeu qu'il adorait. Il se mit à rire au premier saut, et demanda d'aller plus haut.

«Un, deux, trois ! » criait-il avant que les deux hommes ne le tirent vers le haut pour le faire s'envoler. Les passants souriaient devant ce spectacle attendrissant. Le petit semblait avoir oublié les questions pour le moment, au grand plaisir de Kakashi. Ils arrivèrent à la petite colline, et Kakashi alla louer une petite luge tandis que Tamaki commençait un bonhomme de neige avec Akito. L'enfant était très curieux, désireux d'apprendre de nouveaux mots. Tamaki se servit du bonhomme pour lui apprendre les différentes parties du corps humain.

« Ca c'est la bouche, les oreilles, le nez… »

Akito répétait le mot, et rajoutait parfois un petit commentaire.

« J'ai les mêmes oreilles que Papa, j'ai le nez de ma Maman. » L'enfant marqua une pause et dévisagea le jeune médecin. Son regard profond, tellement semblable à celui du ninja copieur, ce regard qui faisait tourner la tête à Tamaki, le dévisagea.

« Tu la connais toi, ma Maman ? » demanda l'enfant.

Tamaki, surpris, répondit avec honnêteté :

« Oui Akito, je l'ai connue. J'étais avec elle quand tu es né. » Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'ajouter : « Elle t'aimait beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi elle est plus là alors ? »

Tamaki avait rarement reparlé d'Hana avec Kakashi. Il ne savait pas ce que le shinobi avait dit à son fils à ce sujet.

« Parfois les gens que l'on aime tombent malades, ou ont un accident, et ils nous quittent Akito. C'est comme ça et on ne peut rien y faire. Il faut juste l'accepter et surtout ne pas les oublier. »

« Elle était jolie ma Maman. On a une photo à la maison. » répondit le petit garçon. Même si la mort était un concept encore un peu vague pour lui, il avait bien employé le passé pour parler d'Hana. Ne l'ayant jamais connu, il ne semblait pas souffrir de son absence, mais cela viendrait, inexorablement. Après quelques minutes de silence, Akito reprit :

« Toi tu aimes mon Papa, Tamaki. Alors s'il est malade, tu pourras le guérir. » Le ton affirmatif de l'enfant semblait ne laisser place à aucune doute dans sa tête.

« Tu n'aimerais pas devenir Docteur toi aussi Akito ? » demanda Tamaki, histoire de détourner la conversation.

« Non, moi je veux être ninja comme Papa ! » répondit Akito. « Je veux être aussi fort que Papa. Parce que Papa, c'est le plus fort des ninjas tu sais ! »

Tamaki se mit à rire. Et une voix derrière eux les interpella.

« Et le plus fort des ninjas, il vous a ramené une super luge. On y va ? » demanda Kakashi en désignant le sommet de la colline. Le petit se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir en riant. Les deux adultes le suivirent.

« Vous aviez l'air pris dans une discussion très intéressante dis-moi. » dit le junin.

« Akito m'a posé des questions sur Hana. »

Le visage de Kakashi s'assombrit.

« Je pense qu'il a conscience qu'elle est morte, même si ce concept est encore incompréhensible pour lui. Il est vraiment très intelligent ton petit bonhomme. Et il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Kakashi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il regarda son fils s'amuser dans la neige, et leur faire de grands signes du haut de la butte. Puis il murmura :

« Je crois que je ne supporterais pas d'être séparé de lui. Et dire que j'ai failli passer à côté de cette vie. »

Le shinobi stoppa d'un geste l'avancée du médecin, et reprit :

« Heureusement pour moi, un gentil Docteur a su trouver les mots pour briser mon petit cœur de pierre. » conclut-il en déposant un doux baiser sur la joue de Tamaki, juste au coin de ses lèvres.

…

_(musique écoutée : « coming out » les Fatals Picards)_

L'après-midi, Tamaki devait reprendre son service à l'hôpital. Il soupira lorsqu'il vit le tableau de l'équipe de nuit. Outre le Docteur Koga, qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur, il devrait travailler avec deux infirmières et un aide-soignant qui passaient leur temps à colporter les ragots de tous genres dans l'hôpital. Il fut cependant soulagé de voir arriver Tori, qui avait accepté de remplacer l'une des infirmières malade.

« Ca m'étonne que tu ais accepté de remplacer cette peau de vache » lui dit-il alors qu'ils prenaient un café dans la salle de pause.

« Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul dans cette galère, avec l'équipe de choc de ce soir. »

Ils se mirent à rire, heureux de se soutenir l'un l'autre. Tamaki et Tori, par l'intermédiaire de leurs amoureux respectifs, se côtoyaient à présent beaucoup en privé. Ils avaient donc tout naturellement laissé les marques de respect de côté, même au travail. Bien sûr, des remarques idiotes avaient fusé, mais ils avaient laissé couler, sans dévoiler la raison de leur nouvelle proximité.

Les consultations s'enchainèrent à un rythme effréné, et ce n'est que vers 23 heures qu'ils purent enfin prendre un peu de repos et manger un morceau. Toute l'équipe se retrouva dans la salle de pause, et les deux commères commencèrent à critiquer les familles qu'ils avaient vues défiler. Tori et Tamaki, dépités, préférèrent garder leurs distances, alors que le Docteur Koga participait joyeusement à la conversation.

« Et puis tu as vu la maman du petit Kyo, elle était complètement hystérique. C'est quand même pas bien méchant une crise d'urticaire. »

« Oui c'est vraiment des boulets, ces parents. »

« Et l'autre là, avec sa suspicion d'appendicite qui traîne depuis trois jours. Je te jure, ils sont complètement inconscients. On devrait donner un permis d'avoir des enfants sérieux ! »

Tamaki, outré par de tels propos, se fit violence pour ne pas répondre. Le regard de Tori l'encouragea dans ce sens. Mieux valait laisser courir plutôt que de provoquer une dispute, d'autant qu'il restait encore huit heures de travail.

« Et la maman soi-disant célibataire, qui vient avec une amie. Elle nous prend pour des cons en plus. C'est deux gouines qui savent pas gérer leur môme, parce qu'il manque un bonhomme à la maison c'est tout. Résultat : le môme se blesse et il est bon pour cinq points de suture. »

« De toute façon, ça devrait être interdit par la loi ce genre de pratique. C'est des pervers ces gens-là. Tu imagines un peu ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de ces mômes ? Et je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il se passe des trucs louches à la maison, surtout avec les couples de pédés. »

« De toute façon, même si nos grands pontes psychiatres ont décrété que ce n'était pas une maladie, je reste persuadé que c'est une déviance qui peut être dangereuse pour l'épanouissement des enfants » répondit le Docteur Koga.

Tori posa discrètement sa main sur le bras de Tamaki, qui bouillait de rage. Il dut se mordre la lèvre au sang pour ne pas exploser.

« Tu sais que Sachiko, l'infirmière de bloc, elle en est ? »

« Non, sans rire ? »

« Ouais et elle ne s'en cache pas. A priori, ça ne pose pas de problème dans le service. Il parait même qu'elle sort avec une kunoichi. »

« Hé ben, t'imagines si elles décident d'avoir un môme. Le pauvre petit va les accumuler. Parce qu'avoir des parents ninjas, c'est pas la joie non plus. La pression qu'ils mettent sur leurs enfants pour qu'ils deviennent ninjas à leur tour. Avec leurs conneries de techniques héréditaires là, ils élèvent des petits soldats en fait. »

« Ouais, on finirait par se demander s'ils aiment vraiment leurs gamins. »

Tori n'eut pas le temps de réagir cette fois. Tamaki était debout, rouge de colère.

« Je vous signale que ces shinobis se battent pour vous pendant que vous êtes là, bien au chaud, le cul posé sur votre chaise, à déblatérer des insultes aussi ignobles que vos sales faces de rats. »

« Hé, doucement Docteur Obata, répliqua son collègue. Un peu de respect s'il vous plait. »

« Du respect ? Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ? Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez parler de respect après ce que vous venez de débiter comme conneries. Vos propos sont tout simplement abjects. Et je vous conseille vivement de ne pas répéter ça devant un shinobi ou une kunoichi, à moins que vous ne vouliez finir dans un box des urgences. »

Le jeune médecin quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Tori partit à sa poursuite, laissant les trois collègues seuls.

« Tu crois qu'il sort avec une kunoichi ? »

«Avec un shinobi plutôt » répondit le Docteur Koga.

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent.

« Euh… vous pensez vraiment que le Docteur Obata est… »

Le médecin, un sourire narquois sur le visage, reprit :

« Il se pourrait que j'ai croisé notre cher Docteur Obata en charmante compagnie, enfin si on peut dire. »

Les yeux de l'infirmière et de l'aide soignant brillaient d'excitation.

« Vous l'avez vu avec un homme ! C'est le scoop du siècle ça ! Quand les autres vont savoir ça ! On le connaît le gars en question ? »

Le Docteur Koga hocha la tête, avec un sourire machiavélique sur le visage. Il la tenait, sa vengeance contre le Docteur Obata. Le gentil et compétent Docteur Obata. Celui que tous les enfants aimaient et que tous les parents plébiscitaient. S'ils savaient, ces heureux parents, que leur pédiatre adoré était en fait une pédale. Alors il balança le nom du ninja copieur, comme s'il le crachait à la figure du jeune médecin. Il savait que, grâce aux deux mauvaises personnes qui étaient devant lui à boire ses paroles, tout l'hôpital serait au courant dès le lendemain. Et il devrait raser les murs, le gentil Docteur. Non, il ne se prendrait pas un blâme pour si peu. La direction de l'hôpital était peu regardante sur la vie privée de ses employés, mais la réputation du jeune homme en prendrait un coup.

Et Tamaki en paya effectivement les conséquences dès le lendemain. Il arriva le dernier au staff de fin de garde. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui quand il entra. Tori avait le visage décomposé. Ses deux collègues de nuit ricanaient bêtement, alors que le Docteur Koga semblait jubiler. Il surprit aussi quelques regards gênés, voire compatissants. Le jeune médecin demanda :

« Il y a un problème ? »

L'infirmière de nuit répondit sur un ton ironique :

« Pas du tout docteur Obata. Nous avions fini. Vous allez pouvoir rentrer vous reposer, comme nous tous. Et n'oubliez pas de saluer Hatake-san et Akito pour nous. »

Tamaki devint livide et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Tori lui emboita le pas, en prenant le temps de répliquer à sa collègue :

« T'es vraiment qu'une sale connasse. »

Tori retrouva Tamaki assis par terre, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Quand elle arriva près de lui, il leva la tête et lui dit :

« Ca devait bien arriver un jour de toute façon. »

Tori lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

« Cette bande de cons cherchait depuis longtemps à te faire du mal. Mais ils ne s'en tireront pas à si bon compte crois-moi. »

« Je vais juste devoir m'habituer aux regards et aux messes basses derrière mon dos. »

« C'est vrai, mais il y a des points positifs aussi. Tu pourras te balader main dans la main avec Kakashi maintenant.'

Tamaki laissa échapper un rire.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le style de Kakashi ça ! »

Tori se mit à rire elle-aussi.

« Moi je trouve qu'il a un côté très fleur bleue par moment. » Ce qui fit rire Tamaki de plus belle. Il était vrai que Kakashi savait jouer les romantiques quand il le voulait. Comme la fois où il avait disposé tout un tas de petites bougies parfumées sur la baignoire, pour prendre un bain à deux. Le fait est qu'il avait une idée bien moins romantique derrière la tête, mais l'intention avait été là.

« Allez, rentre chez toi, ou plutôt rentre chez Kakashi comme c'était prévu. Il doit t'attendre avec Akito. Et tu reviendras au travail comme si de rien n'était. Ne montre pas que cela t'atteint. »

Le jeune médecin hocha la tête et se leva, revigoré par ces quelques mots réconfortants.

…

Kakashi ne montra pas beaucoup d'intérêt au récit de son amant, ce qui vexa un peu Tamaki.

« Ouais bon, ils savent que tu es gay, c'est pas la fin du monde si ? »

Tamaki se détacha des bras du ninja copieur.

« Tu ne connais pas le monde de l'hôpital. Ce sont des langues de vipère. Tu ne te rends pas compte, Kashi. Je vais me prendre des réflexions non stop, et je ne te parle pas des insultes. Et ça arrivera fatalement aux oreilles des parents. Certains ne voudront sûrement plus me laisser approcher leurs enfants, et… »

« Tu as fini ? » l'interrompit Kakashi en bâillant.

Tamaki, vexé pour de bon, tourna le dos au ninja en croisant le bras.

« J'attendais un peu de réconfort de ta part» répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Et moi j'attendais une soirée paisible, avec mon chéri dans les bras. Pas un débat sur un coming out foireux imposé par une bande d'imbéciles sans nom. »

« Je vais me faire traiter de tous les noms au travail et toi, tu t'en fous c'est ça ? »

Le ton commençait à monter. Kakashi prit conscience que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'engueulaient. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais la peur, à son sens injustifiée, de Tamaki l'exaspérait.

« Ecoute, je ne connais pas le milieu de l'hôpital, c'est vrai. Par contre, je connais bien celui des shinobis. Et crois-moi, être shinobi et gay, ce n'est pas une sinécure non plus. »

« Ca m'étonnerait que quelqu'un ait osé faire chier le célèbre ninja copieur à propos de ses penchants sexuels. » répliqua le jeune homme en insistant bien sur le mot « célèbre ».

Kakashi commençait vraiment à s'agacer. Il se leva brutalement.

« Si tu veux, le célèbre ninja copieur peut venir flanquer une rouste à tes chers collègues. Comme ça, tu auras vraiment gagné ton surnom de lopette ! Franchement Tama, conduis-toi en homme, merde ! Renvoie chier tous ces connards. Ne prêtes pas attention à la médiocrité s'il te plait. » conclut-il en s'approchant du jeune médecin.

« Alors pour toi, je suis une lopette parce que je ne vais pas leur casser la gueule c'est ça ? »

Kakashi soupira.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »

« Bon allez laisse tomber. Je suis crevé, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Tamaki se leva et prit la direction de la chambre. Kakashi se sentit penaud et pour tenter de rattraper le coup lui lança :

« Je n'ai pas droit à mon bisou de bonne nuit ? »

Mais Tamaki, qui lui tournait déjà le dos, lui fit seulement un doigt d'honneur avant de claquer la porte. Kakashi soupira de nouveau. Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent dos à dos pour la première fois.

Le lendemain, la tension semblait être retombée un peu. Tamaki s'assit à la table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Kakashi lui servit un café et s'assit en face de lui.

« Tamaki, je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Tout le monde ne vit pas son homosexualité aussi bien que toi, Kakashi » répondit le médecin.

« Je sais, mais on est bien tous les deux non ? Et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ne les laisse pas gâcher ça, Tama. »

Kakashi tendit la main vers Tamaki et le força à lever le menton.

« Tamaki, n'aie pas peur. Ca se passera bien à l'hôpital tu verras. Tu auras des réflexions, c'est sûr. Mais du coup tu sauras aussi sur qui tu peux compter. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, tandis que le ninja copieur poursuivait.

« Tamaki, tu sais que je t'aime. Si jamais quelqu'un te faisais du mal, j'irai vraiment lui planter un kunai dans les fesses. »

Tamaki eut un petit rire.

« C'est marrant que tu dises ça, Tori m'a dit hier que je devrais t'emprunter un kunai pour menacer les connards à l'hosto. »

Kakashi se mit à rire lui aussi.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'idée du siècle. Mais voilà ce que je te propose : maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, autant que tu assumes. Donc je viens te chercher avec Akito ce soir. Je te roule une grosse galoche devant tout le monde, et l'affaire sera réglée. »

Cette fois, Tamaki ne put se retenir d'éclater d'un rire franc, qui soulagea le shinobi.

« Je veux bien, mais oublie la galoche, ça ferait désordre. »

« Une petite main aux fesses alors ? »

« Nan ! »

« Un bisou sur la joue ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Tu sais que tu es dur en affaire. »

Tamaki lui tira la langue d'un air taquin. Il se dit que finalement, grâce aux imbéciles du boulot, il pourrait maintenant vivre au grand jour avec son amoureux. Et cela lui donnait assez de baume au cœur pour supporter les railleries.


	10. Une journée en enfer

**Chapitre 10 : Une journée en enfer.**

« L'enfant semble posséder de remarquables capacités. »

« Il faut donc agir vite. Plus le temps passe et plus il nous sera difficile d'arriver à nos fins. Que Shindo-san se tienne prêt à agir. »

Le vieil homme marqua une pause, un sourire sardonique lui barrant le visage.

« Toshiro, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Le shinobi hocha la tête et disparut dans la nuit.

…

Tamaki dut reconnaître que, finalement, tout s'était plutôt bien passé à l'hôpital. Bien sûr des réflexions dans son dos avaient circulé. Il s'était aussi pris quelques remarques désobligeantes. Mais il avait aussi trouvé beaucoup de soutien chez ses collègues, et chez les familles de ses patients. Sa gentillesse et ses compétences professionnelles prenaient le pas sur tout le reste. Il eut bien sûr droit à son petit « Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit » de la part de Kakashi. Mais la vie semblait avoir plus ou moins repris son cours normal.

De l'extérieur de l'immeuble, il entendit Akito pleurer. Le petit semblait inconsolable, et son père passablement énervé.

Tamaki allongea donc le pas et entra dans l'appartement. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt confus devant l'état de l'appartement. Un typhon semblait avoir balayé le salon. Tout était sens dessus dessous. Le médecin vit voler des vêtements à travers la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour découvrir Kakashi, assis par terre, en train de vider consciencieusement la corbeille de linge sale.

« Kakashi, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

Derrière lui, Akito s'approcha en pleurs. Il tenta de parler, mais les gros sanglots empêchaient Tamaki de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« Kakashi ? » demanda doucement le médecin.

Tout en continuant de fouiller le panier à linge, le ninja copieur grommela :

« Akito a perdu son doudou. »

La phrase succincte entraîna une nouvelle crise de larmes de l'enfant, Kakashi commençait visiblement à en être exaspéré. Tamaki se mit à sourire. Il savait bien que la « catastrophe du doudou perdu » était un calvaire pour les parents. Le médecin commença par calmer le petit.

« Ecoute Akito, tu vas venir avec moi dans ta chambre, et tu vas arrêter de pleurer. Ca ne fera pas revenir doudou si tu pleures. Au contraire, il va croire que tu es fâché contre lui. »

Il prit la main de l'enfant et le guida jusque dans sa chambre, l'assit sur son lit et reprit :

« Papa et moi, on va chercher doudou, et lui dire que tu es très triste qu'il soit parti. Et je te promets qu'il va revenir très vite d'accord ? »

Le petit calmé, Tamaki entama la deuxième étape, à savoir calmer le papa.

« Kakashi, tu peux arrêter s'il te plait ? »

« Il faut que je retrouve ce fichu doudou, Tama » répondit le shinobi, toujours empêtré dans son tas de linge.

« Je pense que tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça. On va commencer par ranger tout le bazar que tu as mis, et après on cherchera de manière logique d'accord ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête, et Tamaki eut une impression de déjà-vu. Plus Akito grandissait, et plus il ressemblait à son papa, autant physiquement que dans ses expressions faciales.

Une fois l'ordre remis dans l'appartement, Tamaki fit asseoir son homme sur le canapé.

« Bon maintenant réfléchis. Quand est-ce que tu as vu Akito avec son doudou pour la dernière fois ? »

Le shinobi fronça les sourcils, visiblement en intense réflexion.

« Il me semble qu'il l'avait au petit-déjeuner. Il l'avait posé sur la table à côté du lui »

Aussitôt les deux hommes jetèrent un regard plein d'espoir vers la cuisine, mais le doudou n'était pas sur la table.

« Bon et après, vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Akito est allé faire sa toilette et moi j'ai rangé la table… » Kakashi attrapa le visage de son compagnon et l'embrassa avec force.

« Tu es un génie Tamaki ! Un génie ! » cria le ninja copieur en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur.

Et le doudou trônait bien là, entre le pot de confiture et le fromage, bien au frais. Kakashi se saisit de la peluche et courut vers la chambre de son fils, sous le regard amusé de Tamaki.

« Akito ! C'est bon je l'ai retrouvé ! » dit le ninja en brandissant le doudou en signe de victoire. Le petit poussa un cri de joie et serra fort sa peluche dans ses bras. Il s'endormit presque instantanément, fatigué par toutes ces émotions.

Kakashi rejoignit Tamaki dans le salon. Il poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber à côté du médecin. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, il murmura :

« Finalement Tama, tu es un peu comme un doudou »

Le jeune médecin regarda le shinobi interrogatif.

« Oui, moi non plus je ne peux pas dormir sans toi ! » reprit le ninja en entraînant le jeune médecin dans sa chambre en riant.

…

Kakashi, le visage contrit, apporta un verre d'eau à Tamaki, qui était allongé sur le canapé, le visage marqué par la douleur. Le jeune médecin venait juste de rentrer de l'hôpital, après une intervention en urgence suite à un accident.

« Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre ? » demanda le ninja copieur d'une toute petite voix.

Tamaki soupira.

« Kakashi, arrête de faire cette tête là s'il te plait. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était ni de ta faute, ni de celle d'Akito. »

Kakashi s'approcha pour redresser les coussins derrière le dos du médecin et s'assit en tailleur au pied du canapé.

« Euh, Kakashi… Tu vas rester planté là toute la journée ? »

« Ton collègue a dit que tu devais rester en observation. Il m'a fait promettre de garder un œil sur toi. »

« Ouais, ben vas observer plus loin. Tu m'empêches de respirer là ! » répliqua Tamaki agacé.

« Tu es fâché ? » reprit Kakashi d'une voix enfantine. Tamaki avait l'impression d'entendre Akito. Et même si c'était adorable, ça restait très irritant d'avoir le ninja copieur dans les pattes depuis deux jours complets.

Il y avait eu un petit accident quelques jours auparavant en effet. Kakashi, parti en mission pour trois jours, avait confié Akito à Tamaki. Après tout, même s'il avait gardé son appartement, le jeune médecin passait le plus clair de son temps chez la petite famille. Et au soir du deuxième jour, alors qu'ils jouaient tranquillement dan le jardin, l'enfant s'était mis en tête de montrer à Tamaki ce que son papa lui avait appris. Pourtant les consignes de Kakashi avaient toujours été très claires : interdiction de jouer avec le chakra quand il n'était pas là. Sauf que l'envie avait été trop forte. Et après avoir fait promettre à Tamaki qu'il ne dirait rien à son papa, Akito avait produit une boule de chakra qu'il s'amusait à faire passer d'une main à l'autre. Et puis soudain, la boule s'était mise à grossir sans qu'Akito puisse la contrôler. Il avait tenté de s'en débarrasser en la jetant comme un ballon. Mais cela avait produit l'effet inverse, la boule se transformant en une nuée d'éclairs. Les fameux éclairs interdits par papa ! Akito complètement paniqué avait finalement tant bien que mal réussi à faire disparaître la masse de chakra instable. Il avait alors couru vers Tamaki en pleurant. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait vue, la tache rouge qui grandissait sur le côté de Tama. Le jeune homme n'avait rien senti dans le feu de l'action, mais quand il prit conscience qu'il avait été touché, la douleur apparut, fulgurante, au point de le faire tomber à genoux. Il avait réussi à envoyer Akito chercher Eiri. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. La blessure était profonde mais n'avait miraculeusement touché aucun organe vital. Tamaki avait quand même dû passer au bloc. Et à son réveil, Kakashi lui tenait la main. Son premier réflexe avait été de demander des nouvelles de l'enfant. Kakashi évita de lui dire que son fils se souviendrait probablement longtemps de la grosse colère de son papa. Le ninja copieur avait pu ramener Tamaki à la maison deux jours plus tard. Akito était venu présenter ses excuses (ou plutôt réciter les excuses que son papa lui avait visiblement fait apprendre par cœur).

La tension était retombée à présent. Mais Kakashi jouant les garde-malades restait assez…perturbant. Le jeune médecin avait finalement réussi à convaincre son compagnon d'emmener Akito se promener dehors. Une bonne ballade entre père et fils leur ferait sûrement du bien, et lui pourrait se reposer.

Dès que la porte fut refermée sur les deux Hatake, Tamaki ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

…

Tamaki se remit rapidement et l'incident fut vite oublié. Akito, qui allait bientôt avoir trois ans, avait été inscrit à l'école maternelle classique, comme tous les enfants de Konoha. Il criait haut et fort qu'il voulait être ninja, mais son père lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était encore trop petit pour intégrer l'académie. Il fallait d'abord qu'il apprenne à lire, à compter et plein d'autres trucs qui lui serviraient plus tard pour être un bon shinobi. Kakashi avait secrètement espéré qu'Akito veuille être médecin comme Tamaki. Mais il savait qu'il se berçait de douces illusions. L'enfant lui ressemblait trop. Il se rappelait lui-même la période où il avait découvert la puissance du chakra. Rien n'avait pu arrêter sa soif d'apprendre à le maitriser. Et Akito suivait bien évidemment ses traces. Mais il était bien décidé à retarder au maximum son entrée à l'académie.

Lorsque Kakashi déposa son fils à l'école le premier jour à l'école, il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son petit traverser la cour d'un pas résolu pour aller se mettre en rang avec les autres enfants.

« C'est toujours dur de laisser nos petits bouts quitter le nid la première fois, n'est-ce-pas Hatake-san. Mme Ootori, qui venait de déposer son petit dernier elle aussi, lui sourit gentiment.

« Vous verrez, ça se passera bien. Je crois que nos garçons sont dans la même classe. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter sur le chemin du retour. Kakashi profita de sa journée pour faire les courses et les taches ménagères. N'ayant pas Akito dans les pattes, il finit son travail bien avant la sortie des classes. Il décida de s'accorder un peu de temps pour entamer la lecture du nouveau tome d'icha icha paradise. Mais ses pensées étaient envahies par son fils. Le vide laissé par le petit garçon dans l'appartement était quasiment insoutenable. Kakashi se retrouva donc devant l'école vingt bonnes minutes avant la sortie des classes. Il se sentait un peu bête, mais l'envie avait été trop forte. D'autant qu'il se voyait mal sortir ici son petit livre orange pour patienter. Lorsque la cloche sonna, les gamins sortirent en trombe des différentes classes. Kakashi repéra Akito de loin, qui semblait prendre un son particulier pour ne pas plier la grande feuille qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Regarde Papa, lui dit-il en s'approchant, j'ai fait un dessin à l'école. »

Le dessin portait le titre « ma famille » en lettres imprimées. Chaque enfant avait en effet du réalisé pour ce premier jour une représentation de sa famille. Akito s'était dessiné, entouré de son Papa et de Tamaki. A droite, Kakashi crut reconnaître Tori et Iruka, et à gauche Eiri. L'enfant avait même dessiné son poisson rouge. Kakashi sourit en voyant le dessin.

« Et ça c'est quoi Akito ? » demanda-t-il en désignant un petit carré à côté de la représentation de Tamaki.

« C'est la photo de Maman » répondit le garçonnet.

« Il est très beau ton dessin, mon chéri. Allez, on rentre à la maison maintenant. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Akito tendit les bras vers le ninja copieur pour se faire porter. Cette première journée d'école l'avait fatigué, mais il semblait content de pouvoir y retourner dès le lendemain.

« Et comment s'appelle ta maitresse Akito ? »

« Toshiro-san. C'est un monsieur. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, et Tamaki les attendait.

« Alors Akito, cette première journée d'école ? »

Le petit lui raconta en détail tout ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée et lui montra son dessin. Les jours qui suivirent, Akito sembla apprécier l'école de plus en plus. Et Kakashi s'émerveillait chaque jour des progrès de son fils. L'école consistait principalement, à cet âge, en des jeux divers. Mais la pédagogie du professeur permit à Akito d'acquérir beaucoup d'autonomie.

…

Le drame survint quelques semaines seulement après la rentrée des classes. Depuis quelques jours, l'enfant semblait perturbé, et assez réticent pour aller à l'école le matin. Kakashi l'avait interrogé gentiment, mais le petit bonhomme restait évasif. Il avait vaguement évoqué un camarade du nom de Zento qui n'était « pas très gentil ».

Après en avoir discuté avec Tamaki, Kakashi avait décidé d'aller en parler à l'instituteur. Mais les événements ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. Alors qu'il était au bureau des assignations, une forte explosion se produisit non loin de là, faisant vibrer les vitres du bureau. Iruka et Kakashi se regardèrent et coururent, comme tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce, vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Ils crurent d'abord à une attaque ennemie. Et lorsque le nuage de poussière retomba, le sang de Kakashi se glaça. Un bâtiment abandonné qui se trouvait juste derrière l'école d'Akito venait de s'écrouler. Kakashi se rua vers l'école, talonné par Iruka. Quand ils arrivèrent, les enfants avaient été regroupés dans la cour. Les premiers parents arrivés récupéraient déjà leurs gamins en larmes. Kakashi scruta les mômes un à un, et sentit la panique monter. Pas de trace d'Akito. Il savait que la force de l'explosion était indubitablement due à une grosse poussée de chakra. Et il priait intérieurement pour qu'Akito n'ait rien à voir avec ce désastre. Mais ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit Toshiro s'approcher de lui l'air contrit.

« Hatake-san, je… »

« Où est Akito ? » le coupa le ninja copieur.

« Je… je ne sais pas…Il a disparu après avoir fait exploser le… »

Kakashi eut un blanc. Akito avait fait exploser un bâtiment. Et il avait disparu. Ce n'était pas possible. Il allait se réveiller et voir son fils souriant devant lui. Le ninja copieur rouvrit les yeux, et constata que les enfants en pleurs, les parents affolés et l'instituteur inquiet étaient toujours bien là. Seul manquait Akito. Iruka, qui avait rejoint son ami, déclara :

« Il faut tout de suite fouiller les décombres et lancer une recherche aux abords de l'école. Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Kakashi, on va le retrouver. »

Le shinobi ne répondit pas. Il semblait sur une autre planète, complètement hagard au milieu de l'effervescence de la cour. L'instituteur reprit :

« Il n'est pas dans les décombres. Je l'ai vu après l'effondrement, il a juste… disparu comme par enchantement. »

Tandis qu'Iruka prenait les recherches en main, Toshiro proposa de raccompagner Kakashi chez lui, pendant qu'Iruka s'occupait de mettre les recherches en place. Peut être que le garçonnet s'était tout simplement réfugié à la maison.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Kakashi sut qu'Akito n'était pas là. Il se rua dans la salle de bain pour vomir, puis s'effondra à côté des toilettes, la tête dans les mains. Toshiro tenta de le rassurer, mais le ninja copieur n'était pas en état d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Les recherches ne donnèrent rien ce jour-là. Tamaki congédia gentiment Toshiro après l'avoir remercié. Il était lui-même mort d'inquiétude, mais il se devait de garder la tête froide. Kakashi était effondré et il lui administra un calmant puissant pour qu'il dorme. Le médecin resta éveillé auprès de lui toute la nuit, au cas où on leur apporterait des nouvelles.

Au petit matin, Kakashi se réveilla en sursaut en criant le nom de son fils. Il se précipita dans la chambre d'Akito, pour s'effondrer de nouveau devant le petit lit vide. Il voulait partir à la recherche de son petit, retourner le village entier s'il le fallait. Mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus, l'insoutenable inquiétude le terrassait littéralement.

Une deuxième journée de calvaire débuta, dans l'attente de la moindre nouvelle. Une longue et effroyable journée.


	11. Dans la gueule du loup

**Chapitre 11 : Dans la gueule du loup.**

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Kakashi dormait encore. Il avait eu toute la nuit un sommeil agité, entrecoupé de réveils brutaux ayant nécessité à chaque fois tout le talent de Tamaki pour réussir à apaiser le ninja copieur.

Tamaki se dirigea donc vers la porte d'un pas lourd, le visage cerné. Il laissa entrer un homme qu'il connaissait de vue.

« Bonjour, je suis Shindo-san, des services sociaux. »

Aussitôt, le médecin se raidit. Ce n'était pas bon.

« Pourrais-je parler à Hatake-san ? »

« Il dort » répondit Tamaki sèchement. « Vous comprenez, je pense, qu'il ne soit pas vraiment en état de vous parler. Avez-vous des nouvelles d'Akito ? »

« Je ne suis pas habilité à vous donner ces informations » répondit l'homme, pour bien faire sentir au jeune médecin qu'il avait les cartes en main. Malgré la colère qui commençait à monter, Tamaki préféra garder son calme. Shindo était réputé pour ne pas faire dans le sentiment, il appliquait la loi au pied de la lettre. Il avait malheureusement déjà fait souffrir de nombreuses familles par sa froide intransigeance.

« J'insiste donc pour parler à Hatake-san. »

« C'est moi » dit une voix fatiguée du fond de la pièce.

Le ninja copieur apparut dans le salon. Il avait pris le temps de s'habiller et tentait de garder contenance, mais Tamaki percevait toute l'angoisse qui lui serrait les tripes.

« Asseyez-vous, Shindo-san. Tamaki, tu peux aller nous faire du café ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, afin d'éloigner Tamaki de manière courtoise.

« Hatake-san, nous avons retrouvé Akito » reprit l'homme d'une voix posée.

Kakashi se leva d'un bond.

« Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Je veux le voir ! »

L'homme le regarda d'un air dur, qui décontenança le shinobi.

« Rasseyez-vous Hatake-san. Akito va bien mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Avez-vous conscience qu'il a détruit un bâtiment entier ? Fort heureusement aucune victime n'est à déplorer, mais s'il avait fait les mêmes dégâts sur l'école… »

Shindo laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme pour laisser le temps à Kakashi de prendre conscience des conséquences. Puis il reprit :

« Vous pourrez voir Akito, mais une enquête est ouverte, et pendant tout le temps qu'elle durera, Akito sera placé sous ma responsabilité. »

« Quoi ? » répliqua Kakashi, incrédule. « Il n'est pas question que vous me preniez mon fils ! » répliqua Kakashi en haussant le ton.

L'homme lui jeta un regard haineux.

« Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris, Hatake-san. Ce n'est pas un choix que nous vous laissons. Akito a mis la population du village en danger. Il a visiblement des capacités qu'il ne maîtrise pas encore. Nous devons déterminer comment il a appris à se servir de son chakra à un si jeune âge… »

Kakashi eut un infime tressaillement, qui n'échappa cependant pas à Shindo. Tamaki, qui suivait la conversation discrètement, avait bien compris où l'homme des services sociaux voulait en venir. Ils allaient discréditer Kakashi en tant que père et placer Akito à l'orphelinat. Mais le médecin ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle rapidité d'action. Certes, Akito avait provoqué des dégâts, mais il n'y avait pas eu de victime. De nombreux enfants de shinobis développaient des compétences comme Akito, avec parfois de fâcheuses conséquences. C'était quelque chose que le village comprenait et tolérait. Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à Akito et Kakashi comme ça ? Pourquoi vouloir les séparer ? L'incohérence des autorités troublait Tamaki.

Kakashi sembla lui aussi trouver que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il décida de jouer la carte de l'apaisement, pour l'instant.

« Shindo-san, si je comprends bien, Akito va aller à l'orphelinat le temps de l'enquête. Pourrai-je lui rendre visite ? »

« Bien sûr Hatake-san. Dès cet après-midi si vous le souhaitez. Il vous faudra cependant une autorisation spéciale que vous pourrez vous procurer à l'administration de l'hôpital. Vous serez convoqué pour un … entretien dans le courant de la semaine. Vous aussi Obata-san » poursuivit-il en se retournant vers le médecin.

« Moi ? »

« Oui, certains éléments vous concernant ont besoin d'être éclaircis. »

« Je peux savoir qui a retrouvé Akito, et où il était passé cette nuit ? »

Shindo eut un sourire mauvais et répondit en se levant :

« Je ne peux pas vous donner ces informations. Elles sont confidentielles pour l'instant. »

Et il salua les deux hommes avant de quitter l'appartement.

Kakashi ne réagit pas immédiatement. Tamaki s'approcha et lui tendit une tasse de café.

« Kakashi ? »

Le shinobi ne répondit pas. Il était comme figé dans le temps. Tamaki posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais le shinobi eut un mouvement de recul. Il se leva sans un mot et sortit dans le jardin. Décontenancé par l'attitude de son compagnon, Tamaki hésita à le suivre. Ils devaient parler de la situation, et réfléchir aux moyens qu'ils avaient pour récupérer Akito au plus vite. Mais Kakashi avait visiblement besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'avait encore jamais eu à gérer le ninja copieur dans une telle situation. Le shinobi semblait garder en permanence la maîtrise, rodé qu'il était aux situations dangereuses. Mais là, il était blessé, terrorisé par la possible perte de son fils. Tamaki n'avait qu'une seule crainte : que Kakashi décide d'aller récupérer lui-même son fils, passant outre l'enquête. Le jeune médecin savait qu'il valait mieux se plier à la lourdeur administrative des services sociaux, qui étaient tout-puissants dans leur domaine.

Lorsque Kakashi rentra brusquement dans le salon et attrapa sa veste, Tamaki lui demanda inquiet :

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je vais voir l'Hokage » répondit le ninja copieur d'un ton ferme.

« Je viens avec toi… »

« Non, Tamaki » répondit Kakashi sèchement. « J'y vais seul. »

Le ton ne laissait pas de place à l'argumentation. Et les craintes de Tamaki quant à une violente réaction de Kakashi ne firent qu'empirer. Il regarda, impuissant, son compagnon quitter l'appartement.

…

« Vous devez bien pouvoir faire quelques chose ! »

Kakashi, les deux mains posées à plat sur le bureau de l'Hokage, commençait à perdre patience. Tsunade poussa un soupir et croisa les bras.

« Kakashi, comme je viens de te le dire, je n'ai aucune marge de manœuvre concernant les affaires des services sociaux. Je suis en charge des shinobis de Konoha. Je ne peux pas intervenir dans les affaires courantes du village. »

« Mais je suis un shinobi, moi ! Et l'un des meilleurs à ce qu'il parait ! J'attendais un peu de soutien de votre part ! Ils vont me prendre Akito, Tsunade-sama ! »

Le ninja copieur s'effondra dans le fauteuil derrière lui et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Ils vont le prendre mon petit garçon » répéta-t-il la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

En voyant le shinobi dans une telle détresse, Tsunade sentit elle aussi les larmes monter dans ses yeux.

« Kakashi, regarde-moi, reprit l'Hokage. Je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à récupérer Akito. Mais pour l'instant, on doit respecter les règles. Ils utiliseront la moindre faille. On doit donc agir avec prudence. Et je te supplie de ne pas agir de manière inconsidérée Kakashi. Pour l'instant, va rendre visite à Akito. Rassure-le, et laisse-moi mener l'enquête de mon côté, d'accord ? »

Le shinobi hocha la tête.

« Et promets-moi de ne rien tenter de stupide. »

Le ninja copieur promit et quitta la tour pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

…

« Et moi je vous répète qu'il me faut ce formulaire pour vous délivrer ce droit de visite ! »

Le ninja copieur ferma les yeux. _Ne pas lui exploser la tête contre le bureau, ne pas lui exploser la tête contre le bureau…_

« Vous savez très bien que je suis le père de cet enfant. Il est né ici, dans cet hôpital. Vous devez donc avoir accès à son dossier. »

« Le service administratif concerné est fermé aujourd'hui donc je ne peux… »

« C'est bien ça le problème, espèce de conne ! Si ce putain de bureau était ouvert, ça fait longtemps que je vous aurais apporté ce foutu formulaire ! Alors maintenant filez-moi ce droit de visite ! »

« Ca ne sert à rien de m'insulter, Monsieur, répliqua l'employée placide. Il y a des procédures à respecter et… »

Le ninja copieur tourna les talons avant même qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Juste avant de quitter le petit bureau, Kakashi lui lança sans prendre la peine de se retourner :

« Si j'étais vous, je me méfierais en me promenant en ville. Les accidents arrivent vite parfois. »

L'employée essaya de garder contenance vis-à-vis de ses collègues, mais elle allait penser à la menace claire de l'un des meilleurs shinobis de Konoha pendant plusieurs semaines.

…

Kakashi rentra chez lui furieux. Il s'assit dans son canapé en silence, sans jeter un regard à Tamaki. Le jeune médecin s'approcha et amorça un geste de réconfort mais il fut surpris par le ninja copieur, qui se leva d'un bond et balança un violent coup de poing dans le mur. M'impact était impressionnant, et son poing saignait. Tamaki soupira discrètement. Il avait à peine fallu une demi-journée pour que Kakashi devienne enragé. C'était prévisible. Mais cela n'allait sûrement pas arranger les choses.

« Tamaki, demanda le ninja copieur, connais-tu des membres de l'administration ? »

« Euh, oui quelques-uns, pourquoi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un formulaire de paternité pour avoir le formulaire de droit de visite. Le bureau est fermé aujourd'hui, et il n'est pas question que j'attende demain pour voir Akito. »

« Je comprends. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Attends-moi ici… Et ne fais rien de stupide. »

Kakashi soupira. Cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'on lui faisait cette remarque. Stupide ou pas, il verrait son fils aujourd'hui.

…

Tamaki revint quelques heures plus tard, avec le fameux formulaire dans les mains. Kakashi ne prit pas le temps de lui demander comment il l'avait obtenu et fila en direction de l'hôpital. L'employée qu'il avait menacée l'après-midi même était en train de fermer le bureau. Quand elle vit le ninja copieur, elle hésita. Mais le regard qu'il lui lança l'encouragea à rouvrir rapidement la porte. Elle saisit le formulaire qu'il lui tendait et commença à rédiger le papier si convoité. Kakashi se mit à taper du pied, impatient, et elle accéléra. Sans un merci, il lui arracha le formulaire tamponné et se rua vers l'orphelinat.

Dans le bureau d'entrée, sa patience déjà bien émoussée, il ne prit plus de pincettes lorsque le gardien l'informa que les heures de visite étaient passées. Il saisit l'homme à la gorge :

« Tu ouvres cette putain de porte si tu ne veux pas mourir. »

Le gardien s'exécuta et Kakashi pénétra dans la cour intérieure du bâtiment. Celle-ci était remplie d'enfants de tous âges. Pas un rire ne venait perturber le silence des lieux, à croire que toute la tristesse du monde était réunie dans ce seul lieu. Kakashi eut un haut-le –cœur : savoir son petit Akito, si souriant et joueur, dans un tel lieu le bouleversa. Il scanna rapidement la zone, mais ne repéra pas son fils. Il se dirigea alors vers une jeune femme qui semblait surveiller les enfants. Elle avait une demi-douzaine de gamins accrochés à sa jupe, et tentait de leur apporter un peu de tendresse, par un mot ou un geste. Mais elle semblait bien seule face à tous ces petits naufragés.

Elle expliqua à Kakashi qu'Akito devait se trouver dans une aile spéciale de l'orphelinat, réservée aux enfants ayant des compétences particulières. Les simples citoyens paraissaient craindre ces fameuses « compétences », fossé indéniable entre eux et les shinobis, qui pourtant vouaient leur vie à les protéger.

Lorsque Kakashi arriva dans l'aile Est, il croisa plusieurs hommes qui ressemblaient plus à des gardiens de prison qu'à des nounous. Ils avaient l'habitude d'impressionner les parents, et en jouaient pour avoir la paix et régner en maîtres sur les lieux. Et s'ils avaient en effet été face à des parents lambda, ils auraient sûrement décréter que les heures de visite étant passées, il n'était pas question d'ouvrir les portes du lieu. Mais c'était le ninja copieur qui se tenait devant eux, le célèbre génie de Konoha. Et son regard glacial ne laissait aucune place à un « non ».

L'un des gardiens le dirigea vers les chambres des enfants. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'avant-dernière porte du couloir, Kakashi le bouscula sans ménagement et pénétra dans la pièce. Son petit était là, recroquevillé sur un petit lit en fer. Quand il vit son papa, il se rua dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Vous avez trente minutes » lui lança l'homme. Kakashi se retourna, une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

« Cassez-vous de là » répondit-il sur un ton qui fit frissonner le gardien. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et laissa les Hatake seuls.

« Papa, c'est pas moi ! » fut la première chose qu'Akito dit à son père.

« Pas toi ? »

« J'ai pas cassé la maison ! »

Kakashi ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire son fils. La maison ? Et puis il percuta.

« Tu parles du bâtiment derrière l'école ? »

Le petit hocha la tête.

« Mais tu sais qui l'a cassé alors ? »

Le petit fit non de la tête. Il enfouit son visage contre la veste de son père et se remit à pleurer. Kakashi le prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur le lit.

« Ecoute Akito, je suis là maintenant d'accord ? Alors tu vas arrêter de pleurer, et m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est très important mon chéri. Pour que papa puisse te ramener à la maison le plus vite possible, d'accord ? »

Le petit se contracta. Du haut de ses trois ans, il comprit qu'il devrait rester à l'orphelinat cette nuit encore, et cela le terrorisait.

« Papa, je veux rentrer à la maison » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Kakashi soupira et résista à l'envie de pleurer lui-même. Il ne devait pas craquer devant son fils, et garder la tête froide. L'idée d'emmener Akito loin d'ici lui traversa l'esprit. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué pour lui. Mais les mots de Tsunade et Tamaki lui revinrent en mémoire. S'ils se volatilisaient maintenant, il serait évidemment déchu de ses droits parentaux, et ils ne pourraient plus remettre les pieds à Konoha. Quel avenir pourrait-il alors offrir à son fils ? Lui serait considéré comme un ninja déserteur et poursuivi, Akito ne serait jamais en sécurité nulle part. Kakashi prit conscience à cet instant, son fils pleurant dans ses bras, que la situation était catastrophique, et que sa marge de manœuvre était très limitée. Il devait trouver une solution, et pour cela Akito devait lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Akito, écoute-moi, tu es un grand garçon maintenant. IL va falloir être très courageux. Mais je te promets que je vais te ramener à la maison le plus vite possible. Mais pour ça il faut que tu m'aides tu comprends ? »

Le petit hocha la tête de nouveau.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

« Zento m'a demandé de lui montrer mon chakra. »

« Tu lui avais parlé de ton chakra avant ? »

« Non ! J'ai rien dit à personne. Tu m'avais dit que c'était notre secret. Alors j'ai dit que je savais pas faire. »

« D'accord, et après ? »

« Zento a dit que j'étais nul, et que toi aussi tu étais nul. Et que de toute façon on n'était que des menteurs et qu'on n'avait pas de pouvoirs spéciaux. Et que c'était pour ça que j'étais à l'école avec eux. »

Kakashi poussa un soupir.

« D'accord, et du coup tu lui as montré ? »

« Oui » répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix. « Mais je n'ai fait qu'une petite boule dans ma main, comme tu m'as montré. J'ai pas fait d'éclairs qui font mal, je te promets ! »

« Je te crois Akito, je te crois. Continue. »

« Tout d'un coup, on a entendu un gros bruit, et le mur d'en face s'est cassé. Mais moi j'avais toujours ma petite boule dans la main. Moi j'avais peur, mais Zento lui, il rigolait. Après, maître Toshiro est arrivé et nous a dit qu'on allait drôlement se faire gronder, et qu'il fallait nous cacher. Alors Zento m'a emmené dans une cachette. »

« Ok, tu te souviens de quelque chose à propos de cette cachette ? »

« Il faisait tout noir, et très froid. »

« D'accord, et après ? »

« Après un monsieur est venu nous chercher et nous a emmenés ici. Mais Zento, je l'ai pas revu. Le monsieur a dit que c'était ma nouvelle maison maintenant, et que je devais être sage. Il a dit que tu viendrais me voir de temps en temps mais que je resterai ici pour toujours» poursuivit le petit garçon en recommençant à pleurer.

Kakashi sentit la colère monter en lui. Il était maintenant évident que quelque chose se tramait autour de son fils et lui. Et il était prêt à se battre pour découvrir la vérité. Kakashi sentit son cœur se briser quand il constata que l'heure était venue pour lui de quitter l'orphelinat. Laisser son petit garçon de trois ans seul dans cet horrible endroit était une vraie torture. Il prit Akito dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.

« Ecoute-moi, petit loup, lui murmura-t-il, je suis obligé de te laisser ici pour l'instant. Mais je te promets de venir te chercher très vite. En attendant, je vais te laisser quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi. Si quelque chose ne va pas, il viendra me le dire aussitôt. »

Kakashi fit apparaitre Pakkun devant les yeux émerveillés de l'enfant.

« Pakkun, je te confie Akito. Mais ne te fais pas repérer. Reste près de lui au maximum, surtout la nuit. Et préviens-moi s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je veux un rapport complet de tout ce qui se passe dans cet orphelinat tous les soirs, c'est compris ? »

Le chien hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'enfant pour lui lécher la main. Kakashi serra une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras et quitta la petite chambre. Il aperçut de loin, dans la cour, l'homme qui était venu chez lui le matin même. Shindo sembla étonné de le voir. Kakashi n'était pas loin de se demander si les difficultés qu'il avait eues à obtenir son droit d'accès n'étaient pas tout simplement volontaires.

Dès qu'il fut rentré à l'appartement, Kakashi fit part de ses doutes à Tamaki et Iruka, qui était venu prendre des nouvelles.

« Tu devrais aller voir ce Toshiro et lui demander des explications ! » dit Iruka passablement irrité.

« Non, je crois qu'il faut être plus rusé. Je ne sais même pas si c'est moi ou Akito qu'ils visent. Et qui fomente tout ça dans l'ombre. »

« Pourquoi viseraient-ils Akito ? » demanda Tamaki.

Kakashi se racla la gorge et leur avoua qu'il avait commencé à montrer à Akito comment se servir de son chakra. Iruka leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu petit pour ça ? Je te rappelle qu'il aurait pu tuer Tamaki ! »

« Justement ! Il faut qu'il arrive à contrôler son chakra pour éviter ce genre d'accident. Toujours est-il qu'Akito n'a pas assez de puissance pour faire s'écrouler un bâtiment entier. »

« On doit donc commencer par trouver qui a fait ça. Je me charge de retrouver ce Zento. Toi Kakashi, tu t'occupes de Toshiro. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Tamaki. Le jeune médecin se sentait impuissant. C'était de toute évidence un problème entre ninjas. Kakashi perçut la peine du jeune homme et lui dit d'une voix douce:

« Tamaki, tu seras nos yeux et nos oreilles à l'hôpital. Ton service est en lien permanent avec les services sociaux, tu pourras peut être obtenir des informations capitales. »

Tamaki hocha la tête, heureux de pouvoir participer à la traque de la vérité.

…

Quelques jours plus tard, Iruka revint avec les premiers indices. Il n'y avait aucun enfant du nom de Zento inscrit à l'école d'Akito. Kakashi passait voir Akito chaque jour, et la présence de Pakkun semblait rendre la vie du petit garçon moins pénible. L'enfant était d'un courage admirable et Kakashi était vraiment fier de son fils. Cela lui donnait encore plus de hargne à découvrir la vérité. L'enquête des services sociaux était en cours, et la date de la décision approchait. Kakashi était convaincu qu'il avait encore une chance de récupérer son fils, car l'enquête de voisinage était clairement en sa faveur. Tamaki avait été convoqué le lendemain pour son entretien. Et si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il pourrait récupérer Akito rapidement.

…

Lorsque Tamaki entra dans le bureau, il sentit immédiatement une sensation de malaise monter en lui. Ses craintes se confirmèrent à la première question posée.


	12. Hurricane

**Chapitre 12 : Hurricane.**

« Nous savons que vous êtes un ami… intime d'Hatake Kakashi. »

Tamaki réprima un sursaut. Bon, ils étaient au courant de sa relation avec Kakashi. Mais c'était loin d'être un scoop, la moitié de Konoha devait le savoir.

« On peut donc imaginer que vous avez souvent été en contact avec Hatake Akito. »

Le fait que le chef du jury utilise le patronyme de l'enfant rendait l'entretien très formel, et le médecin très mal à l'aise. Il acquiesça à l'affirmation de l'homme.

« Avez-vous été témoin de troubles du comportement chez cet enfant ? Ou tout du moins de réactions qui auraient pu être dangereuses ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Akito est un enfant adorable» répliqua le jeune homme vivement.

« Obata-san, tenons-nous en aux faits s'il vous plait. Les sentiments que vous entretenez pour cet enfant…Et pour son père… ne doivent pas influencer cet entretien. »

Tamaki se raidit sur sa chaise. Il avait bien compris leur petit manège. Ils allaient essayer de discréditer Kakashi en tant que père. Et l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui semblait particulièrement doué pour détourner la moindre information en sa faveur.

« N'avez-vous jamais été en danger à cause d'Akito, Obata-san ? »

Le médecin hésita et regarda les autres membres du jury. Ceux-ci semblaient totalement absents, seule l'aura mauvaise de l'homme plombait l'atmosphère de la pièce.

« Non, je… »

Mais l'homme ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

« Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous serment, Obata-san. J'ai ici le rapport de l'hôpital concernant une intervention que vous avez subie il y a quelques semaines. »

« C'était un accident ! »

« Causé par ? »

« Mais il n'a pas fait exprès. Il ne voulait pas… »

« Vous confirmez donc que c'est bien Hatake Akito qui vous a blessé, entraînant une intervention chirurgicale en urgence et quinze jours d'arrêt de travail ? »

Le médecin, acculé, ne put que hocher la tête.

« Bien. Pouvez-vous nous préciser ce qui s'est passé exactement lors de cet « accident » Docteur ? »

« On jouait tous les deux dans le jardin. Et Akito a malencontreusement produit du chakra, qu'il n'a pas maîtrisé. J'ai été touché par un faisceau de chakra » répondit sobrement Tamaki. Mais il savait que le président du jury n'en avait pas fini.

« Etait-ce la première fois qu'Akito produisait ce genre de chakra ? »

«Je crois que oui. »

« J'ai ici le témoignage de Mme Tsukiho, maman du petit Tomasu, qui a déclaré qu'Akito avait produit, je cite « des éclairs bleus » lors de son premier anniversaire. Vous étiez présent ce jour-là, non ? »

« Oui » murmura Tamaki.

« Vous pouvez donc nous confirmer les propos de l'honorable Mme Tsukiho. »

Le médecin murmura de nouveau un « oui ».

« Parlez plus fort, Docteur Obata. Je crois que le jury ne vous a pas entendu.»

« Oui » répondit le jeune médecin dépité. Il savait que l'entretien était en train de déraper. La question suivante lui fit complètement perdre pied.

« Hatake Kakashi était donc conscient de la dangerosité de son fils. Et pourtant il n'a pas hésité à le confier à plusieurs reprises à de simples citoyens, comme la dénommé Eiri… ou comme vous, Obata-san ? Vous a-t-il expliqué comment gérer Akito s'il se mettait à devenir dangereux ? »

« Non. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé mais je ne considère pas Akito comme dang… »

« C'est à nous de le déterminer ça, Obata-san. Et suite aux événements récents, vous me permettrez de douter de l'inoffensivité de cet enfant. Mais revenons-en à Hatake Kakashi. Je crois qu'il est évident qu'il connaissait les capacités de son fils. Et il est de notoriété publique qu'il est lui-même un shinobi puissant. Se pourrait-il, Obata-san, qu'il ait tenté d'apprendre à son fils de trois ans à manier le chakra ? »

« Je…Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je veux dire, Obata-san, que nous soupçonnons Hatake Kakashi d'avoir voulu transformer son fils en mini ninja, sans se soucier des conséquences désastreuses que cela pourrait engendrer. Nous avons un témoin qui affirme avoir entendu Hatake se vanter des talents de son fils. Confirmez-vous Obata-san ? »

Le médecin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Kakashi n'avait parlé des progrès d'Akito qu'à Iruka et à lui. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'Iruka ait pu trahir son ami. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme pour répondre mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Bien. Votre silence parle pour vous. Ce sera tout, Obata-san. Merci de votre participation à cette enquête. Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide pour y voir plus clair dans cette histoire. »

Le jeune médecin fut reconduit en dehors du bureau. Il était comme dans un état second. Il venait de faire un mauvais rêve et il allait se réveiller. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Dehors, Iruka l'attendait. Tamaki eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tama, ça ne va pas ? » demanda le sensei inquiet.

« Tu … Iruka, tu ne leur as pas parlé de la conversation qu'on a eu avec Kakashi à propos d'Akito, et de ses progrès pour maîtriser son chakra ? »

« Bien sûr que on. Et j'espère que toi non… Oh merde, Tamaki, ils t'ont fait croire qu'ils savaient ! Ne me dis pas que tu leur as dit ! »

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin. Ils ont interprété mon silence. Je te jure que je n'ai rien dit, Iruka ! Mais, mais… »

Le médecin s'effondra en larmes dans les bras du sensei.

« Ca ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça Tama » reprit Iruka sur un ton qu'il voulait réconfortant. Mais sa voix trahissait son inquiétude.

« Tu leur as dit la vérité, non ? Alors ça devrait aller. »

« Je crois qu'on devrait préparer Kakashi au pire » murmura le jeune médecin.

…

Tamaki et Iruka n'eurent pas le temps d'en parler à Kakashi. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, le shinobi était déjà parti, sa convocation ayant été avancée. Le délai entre le verdict et les derniers entretiens était ridiculement courte, tout portait à croire que la décision quant à l'avenir d'Akito avait déjà été prise depuis bien longtemps. Tamaki était effondré car il pressentait le drame qui allait se produire. Il voulut rejoindre Kakashi, mais Iruka l'en empêcha.

« Tu ne peux plus rien faire maintenant. Mettons plutôt toutes nos forces à préparer une contre-attaque. Notre seule chance de récupérer Akito maintenant, c'est de découvrir qui est à l'origine de tout ce merdier.»

Lorsque Kakashi entra dans la pièce, accompagné de Tsunade, un silence de plomb flottait dans la salle.

Mais le ninja copieur savait déjà ce qui allait se produire. Il entendit à peine les mots du président du jury.

« Jugé dangereux… Pas apte à vous en occuper… placement provisoire de six mois en attendant de trouver une solution pérenne. »

Il avait regardé chaque membre du jury un à un, d'un œil glacial. Tsunade avait posé une main ferme sur son avant-bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste. C'est elle qui avait parlé pour lui.

« Nous exigeons d'avoir accès à toutes les pièces du dossier afin de pouvoir porter un recours. »

L'homme au centre avait émis un petit rire cynique, mais il l'avait ravalé aussitôt lorsqu'il avait croisé la pupille pourpre du ninja copieur.

« Kakashi, non ! » avait murmuré Tsunade. « N'aggrave pas les choses. »

L'Hokage avait obtenu que Kakashi garde son droit de visite. Quand ils sortirent de la salle, Kakashi lui arracha le dossier des mains et s'évanouit dans na nature. Tsunade poussa un soupir. Le ninja copieur était-il voué à souffrir toute sa vie ?

…

Il avait cherché partout, fouillé tout le village. Quand il vit le mémorial désert, Iruka se laissa tomber contre la pierre froide pour reprendre son souffle.

« Kakashi, où te caches-tu ? » se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Un bruit lointain attira son attention. Il regarda au loin et vit un arbre tomber de toute sa hauteur dans la forêt. Intrigué, Iruka se concentra sur la zone. Il vit une nuée d'oiseaux s'envoler soudainement, et un deuxième arbre s'écraser au sol. Le sensei comprit et se rua vers le lieu.

A son arrivée, une partie de la forêt avait laissé place à un lieu de désolation. Les arbres fracassés au sol, les cadavres des quelques lapins, renards et belettes qui avaient vécu là, les rochers explosés. Et au milieu de ce carnage, le ninja copieur allongé, les bras en croix, regardait passer les nuages. Sans esquisse le moindre mouvement, il lança à son ami :

« Ne t'approche pas Iruka. Il paraît que les Hatake sont dangereux. »

Le sensei poussa un soupir désolé.

« Kakashi, crois-moi j'ai autant de peine que toi. Mais ce que tu fais là ne sert à rien… »

« Autant de peine ? » répliqua Kakashi en riant nerveusement. « Autant de peine ? » reprit-il en hurlant cette fois.

« Je n'ai pas de peine moi, Iruka. J'ai la rage ! Tu comprends Iruka, la rage ! Ils m'ont pris mon fils, ces enfoirés. Et je n'ai rien pu faire. Ou plutôt on m'a empêché de faire quoi que ce soit ! A cause de ce putain de code ninja, toi, Tsunade et tous les autres ! Mais crois-moi, Iru, je vais récupérer mon fils. Quoi qu'il m'en coute. Et s'il faut que je les saigne un par un, ces fumiers, je le ferai sans hésiter ! »

« Je comprends Kakashi mais ce n'est sûrement pas.. »

« Sûrement pas quoi ? Pas la bonne solution ? Je vous ai écoutés, j'ai suivi vos conseils. Vous m'aviez dit, toi le premier, que l'enquête serait en ma faveur, et que je pourrai récupérer Akito immédiatement. Bravo ! Bien joué les amis ! Quelle clairvoyance ! Tu veux les lire, les rapports de cette putain d'enquête, Iruka ? » continua le shinobi en lui lançant quelques feuillets au visage.

Tandis qu'Iruka ramassait le dossier, Kakashi se leva brutalement, et après avoir explosé un dernier rocher dans un cri de colère, lança une dernière phrase, aux allures de sentence :

« Tu devrais lire l'entretien de Tamaki, il est particulièrement instructif. »

« Kakashi attends ! Tamaki a été manipulé… »

Mais le ninja copieur n'entendit pas la dernière phrase d'Iruka. Il avait déjà disparu.

…

Quand il arriva devant son appartement, Tamaki était assis devant la porte. Le jeune médecin leva les yeux vers son compagnon et murmura :

« Kakashi, comment… »

Le ninja copieur tourna la clé dans la serrure sans un mot. Il ouvrit la porte tandis que Tamaki se relevait.

« Kakashi, attends, parle-moi ne t'en prie ! » reprit Tamaki d'un ton suppliant. Il tenta de retenir le shinobi par le bras, mais celui-ci retira son bras violemment.

« Ne me touche pas» répliqua Kakashi d'un ton glacial, sans le regarder.

« Kakashi… »

« Et tire-toi de là. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. »

« Kak… »

«Tu pourras récupérer tes affaires chez Iruka. Et maintenant dégage, on n'a plus rien à se dire. »

« Kakashi, laisse-moi t'expliquer.. »

Le ninja copieur jeta un regard glacial à Tamaki.

« Tu en as déjà assez dit. Maintenant casse-toi de là » le coupa Kakashi. « Et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole » conclut-il en refermant la porte derrière lui, sans un dernier regard vers son ancien amant.

…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Kakashi refusait de répondre à quiconque frappait à sa porte. Kurenai et Asuma, Eiri et même Mme Ootori avaient tenté d'entrer en contact avec le shinobi, mais la porte restait close. Iruka était bien décidé à faire plier son ami cependant.

Il frappa à la porte. Aucun bruit ne s'échappait de l'appartement.

« Kakashi, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre ! » cria-t-il. Pas de réponse.

« Ouvre ou je défonce la porte ! » criat-il plus fort, en continuant de tambouriner à la porte. Il allait mettre sa menace à exécution quand la fameuse porte s'entrebâilla.

« Pas la peine de faire tant de boucan. Tu vas réveiller tout le quartier » répondit une voix ensommeillée. Kakashi s'était déjà ré-affalé sur son canapé quand Iruka entra dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'état déplorable de l'appartement : un sac poubelle plein à craquer trônait au centre de la pièce, la vaisselle débordait dans l'évier, la lessive et le ménage n'avaient visiblement pas été au programme de ces derniers jours. Iruka s'assit en face de son ami et l'observa en silence. Kakashi avait les traits marqués, en manque flagrant de sommeil. Le sensei se demanda s'il n'avait même pas maigri un peu. Il repéra un flacon d'anxiolytiques sur la table basse, à côté d'une bouteille d'alcool de riz aux trois quarts vide.

« Kakashi, comment vas-tu ? » demanda timidement Iruka. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'au moindre mot de travers, il se retrouverait expulsé de l'appartement manu militari.

« Bah, je suis en pleine forme ! Ca ne se voit pas ? » répliqua le shinobi en souriant.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas perdu son humour. C'était déjà ça.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? » l'interrogea Iruka en remarquant les nombreux papiers qui jonchaient la table basse. Il se saisit d'une feuille qui semblait représenter un plan.

« C'est le plan de l'école d'Akito ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques Kakashi ? »

« Je cherche des réponses, Iruka. » répondit Kakashi d'une voix déterminée.

Passant rapidement les documents en revue, Iruka commença à comprendre.

« C'est donc ça qui t'occupes tellement que tu n'ouvres à personne » murmura le sensei. Kakashi attrapa la feuille qu'Iruka avait dans les mains.

« Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais comme tu le vois, je suis très occupé. Alors si tu permets, je vais me remettre au travail. Tu diras aux autres que je vais bien. » Il attrapa la bouteille pour se servir un verre.

« Comment va Akito ? » demanda Iruka. Kakashi était en effet le seul à avoir un droit de visite. Et le sensei tenait à faire comprendre à Kakashi qu'en tant que parrain, lui aussi s'inquiétait pour l'enfant. Kakashi laissa son geste en suspens et reposa la bouteille en fixant Iruka.

« Il… Il survit. »

Kakashi sentit les larmes monter. Il ne devait pas craquer, surtout devant Iruka. Il devait être fort pour son petit. Mais chaque objet dans l'appartement lui rappelait son fils. Il étouffa un sanglot et reprit :

« Pakkun reste avec lui autant qu'il peut. Il n'a pas l'air maltraité. Mais chaque seconde qu'il passe dans cet horrible endroit me brise le cœur. »

Iruka se leva pour s'approcher de son ami et entoura les épaules du shinobi d'un bras réconfortant.

« Laisse-moi t'aider, Kakashi. A deux, on trouvera qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Et on récupérera ton fils, coûte que coûte. »

Kakashi hocha la tête. Il avait besoin d'aide, de quelqu'un d'assez lucide pour l'épauler.

Iruka passa une partie de la journée avec Kakashi. Ils arrivèrent vite à la conclusion qu'Akito, tout doué qu'il soit, n'avait pas pu avec son petit chakra d'enfant de trois ans, faire s'écrouler un bâtiment tel que celui de l'école. Quelqu'un l'avait donc fait accuser à tort. Il y avait aussi le mystère de ce Zento, qui avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Kakashi proposa à Iruka d'aller inspecter les abords de l'école dès le lendemain. Ils iraient également interroger Toshiro, le professeur d'Akito. Il les mettrait forcément sur la piste du petit camarade d'Akito. Iruka proposa à Kakashi de passer la nuit avec lui, mais le shinobi déclina poliment.

Au moment de partir, Kakashi lui désigna une caisse en bois dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu pourras rendre ça à Tamaki ? »

Iruka le regarda d'un air triste.

« Tamaki est dévasté tu sais. Il s'en veut énormément. »

« Il a de quoi » répliqua sèchement Kakashi.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu dur avec lui. Ce n'est pas sa faute si… »

« Il leur a donné tous les arguments dont ils avaient besoin pur me prendre Akito. »

« Kakashi, tu sais bien qu'il a été manipulé. Il n'est pas shinobi, il n'a jamais été habitué à être malmené lors d'un interrogatoire. »

Kakashi poussa un soupir agacé. Iruka comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister pour l'instant. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de rajouter :

«Tu as toujours réussi à faire fuir ceux qui t'aimaient Kakashi, mais Tamaki est différent. Tu le sais, et tu sais aussi qu'il ne mérite pas ça.»

Le shinobi fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque, déjà plongé dans les documents.

…

Au fond du bunker, l'atmosphère était saturée. L'homme respirait mal, et il avait hâte de retourner à l'air libre.

« Approche Toshiro. Tu as fait du bon travail. »

« Merci Maître. »

« Cela m'étonne que tu n'aie s toujours pas été contacté par Hatake. Cela ne saurait tarder. Il va vouloir récupérer son fils à tout prix. Mais nous allons utiliser cela à notre avantage. »

L'homme, qui restait en permanence dans l'ombre, fit une pause avant de reprendre.

« Toshiro, tu vas faire en sorte de devenir très proche d'Hatake. Récupère le maximum d'informations qui pourraient nous être utiles avec l'enfant. Ensuite, tu pourras te débarrasser de lui. Sois prudent. Tu as un avantage certain, mais sa réputation n'est pas vaine. Si tu réussis cette mission, la Racine te sera grandement redevable. Et tu seras bien sûr récompensé à la hauteur de ta réussite. »

L'homme acquiesça. Il avait été choisi pour ses talents de dissimulation. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était shinobi à l'école, car il avait un don inné pour camoufler totalement son chakra. Il devrait redoubler de vigilance pour duper le grand Hatake Kakashi. Mais celui-ci n'avait semblé manifester aucun soupçon lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlé après la disparition de l'enfant. Il saurait être à la hauteur de ce que lui demandait la Racine, cette mère de substitution qui l'avait accueilli. Et le petit Akito pourrait bientôt profiter des bienfaits de l'organisation s'il se montrait obéissant lui aussi. Il allait se débarrasser de ce père gênant et offrir à ce gamin la possibilité d'exploiter au mieux ses capacités hors normes.

…

Tamaki n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il arrivait au travail éreinté, privé de sommeil par la culpabilité. Il parlait peu, faisait son travail mécaniquement et rentrait chez lui s'enfoncer dans une déprime insondable. Il avait tout gâché, il en était conscient. Il avait brisé une famille, brisé son couple par la même occasion. Il se sentait misérable. Tori tentait de lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Elle avait exigé qu'il vienne habiter avec elle le temps de se remettre. Il avait tout d'abord refusé, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas empiéter sur sa vie privée. Chose d'autant plus ardue qu'elle sortait avec Iruka, le parrain d'Akito et accessoirement meilleur ami de son ex. Mais le jeune sensei n'avait pas failli à sa réputation et avait trouvé l'idée de Tori brillante.

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir là, Iruka était assis avec Tori. Ils discutaient autour d'un thé, mais se turent à l'instant où Tamaki entra dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir » lança le médecin sur un ton qu'il voulait avenant. Mais la tristesse résonnait dans chaque mot.

« Tamaki, j'ai… » Iruka hésita à poursuivre. Il décida finalement que plus vite la corvée serait faite, mieux ce serait. « Kakashi m'a demandé de te rendre ça » dit le sensei en posant la caisse sur la table basse.

Tori et Iruka virent les épaules du médecin s'affaisser un peu plus. Alors voilà, cette fois c'était vraiment fini. Kakashi avait balayé ces deux années passées ensemble d'un revers de la main. Iruka tenta de le réconforter.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Il n'y a qu'Akito qui importe à ses yeux pour l'instant. Je suis persuadé que tout n'est pas terminé entre vous. Mais tant qu'il n'aura pas récupéré Akito… »

« Ne te fatigue pas, Iruka. J'ai tout gâché, c'est ma faute. Il faut juste que j'arrive à l'accepter c'est tout » répondit le jeune médecin en emportant la caisse dans sa chambre. Il leur souhaita bonsoir avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce et de s'effondrer sur son lit en pleurant.

Tori et Iruka se regardèrent, désolés.

Le lendemain, Tamaki semblait avoir repris un peu d'énergie. Kakashi avait malencontreusement, ou pas, laissé un jouet d'Akito dans la caisse. Et Tamaki avait pris la ferme résolution de mettre tout en œuvre pour participer lui aussi à la récupération du petit. Il se rappelait qu'Iruka et Kakashi lui avaient demandé d'être leurs oreilles et leurs yeux à l'hôpital, et c'était ce qu'il allait faire.

Il s'attela à la tache et fut rapidement récompensé. Alors qu'il était dans le vestiaire, il avait surpris une conversation très intéressante entre deux infirmières. L'une d'elles raconta qu'elle avait surpris l'une de ses collègues en train de photocopier les dossiers médicaux de tous les bébés nés de parents shinobis. Elle lui avait demandé des explications, mais celle-ci l'avait renvoyé paitre. Et maintenant elle se demandait si elle devait en informer l'administration de l'hôpital. Sa collègue lui conseilla de se taire car l'infirmière en question était réputée pour être particulièrement fourbe. Et en effet Tamaki la connaissait bien. C'était la fameuse infirmière avec qui il avait travaillé la nuit où il avait piqué une colère mémorable. Il décida de garder un œil sur elle toute la journée. Et quand il la vit quitter discrètement le service, il la suivit. Elle sortit par l'arrière du bâtiment et se dirigea vers un endroit isolé, caché par un bosquet d'arbres. Tamaki s'approcha prudemment, et réussit à distinguer clairement trois silhouettes à travers les broussailles. Il reconnut l'homme à qui l'infirmière remit les documents : Shinto, l'homme des services sociaux. L'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés était effrayant : crâne rasé, une cicatrice lui barrant le front, et une marque de brûlure ancienne sur la joue droite. L'homme en question regarda dans la direction du jeune médecin, qui arrêta de respirer. Mais il finit par détourner le regard.

Tamaki était convaincu que cette information pourrait servir à Kakashi. Il était tout à fait anormal que Shinto se fasse remettre des documents internes à l'hôpital. De là à imaginer qu'il avait récupéré de la même façon le dossier d'Akito, il n'y avait qu'un tout petit pas. Mais que pouvait-il bien vouloir faire de ces informations, et qui était l'homme qui l'accompagnait ?

Tamaki décida d'en informer Iruka le soir même. Le sensei lui promit de le tenir informé de l'avancée de leur petite enquête. A partir de ce jour, Tamaki recommença à dormir. Il rêvait toujours de Kakashi, mais ne se réveillait plus en sueur en criant son nom. Peut être n'aurait-il plus jamais le bonheur de pouvoir serrer le ninja copieur dans ses bras, de sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau, mais il avait la ferme intention de réparer ses erreurs. Il découvrirait qui était l'homme aux cicatrices quel que soit le danger. Et la petite famille serait de nouveau réunie.


	13. noir

**Chapitre 13 : noir.**

Lorsque Kakashi entra dans la petite chambre sombre, il remarqua immédiatement la réticence d'Akito. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, ses petites jambes balançant dans le vide. Il ne tourna pas la tête quand son père entra. Il regardait fixement le mur gris en face de lui.

Kakashi murmura doucement :

« Akito ? »

Sans tourner la tête, l'enfant répondit :

« Papa, je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Le ton était ferme. Pas de supplication, pas d'espérance. Juste une exigence. Kakashi s'assit à côté de lui et soupira.

« Akito, je te promets… »

Mais son fils ne le laissa pas finir. Il se leva d'un bond. Ses petits poings plantés sur ses hanches, il se mit à crier.

« J'en ai marre, Papa ! Tu es le plus fort des ninjas de Konoha, alors pourquoi tu me laisses ici tout seul ? Je veux rentrer ! »

Kakashi sentit les larmes monter. Il était totalement désarmé. La situation n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis des semaines. Il n'avait trouvé aucun indice sur les lieux de l'école, en dehors d'une signature chakra inconnue. Il savait qu'Akito n'avait pas détruit le bâtiment, mais n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était derrière tout cela. Mais ça, son fils de trois ans ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il devait rester là tandis que son père se débattait avec ses doutes, ses remords et son impuissance. Que répondre à son enfant apeuré et en colère? Kakashi tendit les bras vers son fils, mais celui-ci refusa de bouger. Akito bredouilla de nouveau un « je veux rentrer à la maison » et de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues roses.

En un instant, Kakashi réduisit la distance entre son fils et lui, et le prit dans ses bras. L'enfant n'eut pas la force de se débattre. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de son père. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le consoler. Kakashi le cajola tendrement en lui chantant la petite berceuse qu'il avait l'habitude d'entonner pour l'aider à dormir quand il était bébé. Le temps des promesses était fini. Il devait agir, parce que son fils était en train de s'éteindre doucement. Son enfant, d'habitude si joyeux et souriant, n'était plus qu'un gosse au regard triste, qui en voulait à la terre entière, et en particulier à son père. Le cœur de Kakashi acheva de se briser lorsqu'Akito lui murmura :

« Papa, la prochaine fois que tu viendras, promets-moi que tu m'emmèneras loin d'ici. »

Le ninja copieur avait compris le message. Akito ne voulait plus le voir tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer ensemble à la maison. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son fils dans cet orphelinat sordide, mais Akito avait l'air si sérieux, du haut de ses trois ans, qu'il ne put que promettre.

Kakashi s'adossa au gros chêne qui faisait face à l'entrée de l'orphelinat et se mit à pleurer en silence. Il était incapable d'interrompre le flot de larmes amères qui coulaient sur son visage. Il resta assis là une bonne demi-heure avant d'avoir la force de se relever. Il avait envie de hurler sa peine, mais il se sentait tellement coupable qu'aucun son ne pouvait franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Il prit la direction du bureau d'assignation. Il avait besoin de trouver une épaule compatissante. Mais Iruka n'était pas au bureau. Il était parti plus tôt ce jour-là car il avait rendez-vous avec Tori. Kakashi eut un geste d'agacement quand Genma lui donna l'information. Iruka était-il si peu concerné par l'avenir de son filleul ? Il préférait jouer les jolis cœurs plutôt que de l'aider à se sortir de cette situation tragique.

Kakashi prit machinalement la direction de l'hôpital, pour se raviser au bout de quelques minutes. Il avait lui-même foutu Tamaki dehors dans un accès de rage. Maintenant, il regrettait. Tamaki lui manquait. Il avait réagi sous le coup de la colère, et savait qu'il avait été particulièrement injuste avec le jeune médecin. La vie du ninja copieur était en train de se briser, et il se rendait compte qu'il en était le principal responsable. Il n'avait pas su protéger son enfant, il n'avait pas su préserver son amour. Et il savait qu'Iruka faisait tout pour l'aider à récupérer Akito.

Kakashi, honteux de son égoïsme, se rua dans son appartement. Il ne donna plus signe de vie pendant les trois jours suivants. Et cette fois, même Iruka n'arriva pas à lui faire ouvrir la porte.

…

_Kami-sama, pourquoi m'avoir confié Akito si c'était pour me le reprendre si cruellement ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Suis-je misérable à ce point ?_

_Oui, je le suis. Je suis pitoyable. Je gâche tout ce que je touche. Je ne suis bon qu'à tuer mes ennemis. Je ne sais pas aimer, et encore moins être aimé. Alors pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il à mettre sur ma route des personnes aimantes et compatissantes ? En les envoyant vers moi, vous les condamnez à une souffrance inéluctable. Avez-vous si peu d'estime pour elles ? _

_Je me sens infect. Le goût amer que j'ai dans la bouche en permanence, c'est celui de mon propre fiel, que je déverse sans cesse sur les autres. Pour ne pas voir. Pour ne pas admettre que je suis un monstre, égoïste et sans cœur._

_J'ai échoué. Vous m'avez offert l'opportunité de me racheter, de protéger un enfant. Mon enfant. Et une fois de plus j'ai échoué. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Et mes pensées s'embrouillent. Noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool anesthésie mes sens, anesthésie mon âme. _

_Je sais qu'au fond, Tamaki n'est pas responsable de la situation. C'est moi seul le coupable. Mais je l'ai repoussé, comme je l'ai toujours fait. J'ai eu peur, parce que je suis lâche. J'ai eu peur de cet amour débordant qu'il me donnait sans contrepartie. Et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion qui se présentait pour l'éloigner. Pour ne pas qu'il souffre lui aussi. Non, soyons franc. J'ai agi pour ne pas avoir à souffrir moi-même le jour où il se rendra fatalement compte que je suis abject. J'ai entrouvert la porte de ma vulnérabilité devant lui. Mais je ne mérite pas que l'on me réconforte. J'ai trop de sang sur les mains. Tout se mélange dans ma tête maintenant. Tamaki, Akito, que dois-je faire ? Je n'ai pas de solution ! _

_Ma pauvre Hana, si tu me voyais. Toi qui fondais tellement d'espoir en moi. C'est en mettant au monde notre enfant que tu es morte. Cela pouvait-il en être autrement ? Qu'as-tu vu en moi pour être aussi sûre que je pourrais élever Akito tout seul ? Tu dois me haïr de là-haut, moi qui fais souffrir ton enfant. Puis-je seulement encore me considérer comme son père de toute façon ? Le mépris dans ses yeux, et la peine, me torturent jour et nuit. _

_J'entends encore raisonner en moi les mots d'Iruka. Il a si souvent dû récupérer mes conneries que je me demande pourquoi il s'acharne encore à vouloir être mon ami. Pourquoi ne prendrait-il pas Akito avec lui ? L'enfant aurait un avenir brillant, entouré de parents de substitution aimants et compétents. Pas un ersatz de père, un shinobi assassin qui essaye de jouer aux papas. _

_Tout compte fait, je crois n'avoir apporté que malheur autour de moi. Pourquoi insister ? Akito serait peut être plus heureux, et plus en sécurité loin de moi. Tamaki mérite mieux que moi. Et Iruka doit construire sa vie avec Tori. Aucun shinobi n'est irremplaçable. Alors qu'est ce qui me retient ici ? Même cela, je suis trop lâche pour le faire. Père, toi qui me regardes sûrement, tu dois bien rire de moi. Je t'en ai voulu, à m'en rendre fou, et aujourd'hui je m'apprête à faire exactement la même chose que toi. Est-ce une malédiction ? Les fils Hatake sont-ils tous voués à finir orphelins ? _

_Je n'ai même plus la force de me lever pour saisir un kunai. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me dégoute. Je crois que je vais abandonner. Kami-sama, aidez-moi ! Je sens que je pars maintenant. J'ai avalé tellement de cachets que j'ai l'impression de flotter. C'est agréable finalement. Je vois le visage d'Akito souriant. C'est l'image que je veux emporter avec moi._

_Mais je sens que l'on me tire en arrière. Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi m'envoler bande de bâtards. Vous ne me retiendrez plus ici. Je n'arrive pas à lutter alors que l'on m'arrache à ce doux rêve. _

_Le froid intense m'envahit maintenant. Je grelotte, et tout me revient. Akito, Tamaki! Les vapeurs d'alcool s'évaporent à mesure que mon sang se glace. Je distingue un visage… Ok j'abdique. Mon heure n'est pas encore venue. Je dois d'abord sauver ma famille. Je vous promets de faire des efforts pour devenir une bonne personne. De toutes mes forces. _

_Car je viens de prendre conscience d'une chose : Akito, Tamaki, je ne suis pas prêt à vous perdre… Parce que … je …vous aime. _

…

Au matin du troisième jour, le sensei, accompagné d'Asuma, décida d'enfoncer la porte de l'appartement. Ils découvrirent le ninja copieur allongé par terre, une bouteille vide encore dans sa main. Ils comprirent, à la vue du nombre de cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol, que Kakashi avait passé ces trois derniers jours à alterner alcool et anxiolytiques. Lorsque les deux shinobis tentèrent de relever le ninja copieur, celui-ci se mit à les insulter sans les reconnaître. Il était visiblement encore loin d'avoir décuvé. Iruka tenta de le raisonner, sans succès. Asuma, moins patient, passa ses bras sous les épaules du ninja et le tira jusque dans la salle de bain.

« Asuma, je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ? » demanda timidement Iruka.

« Je vais aider notre ami à dessaouler » répondit le ninja en installant Kakashi sans ménagement dans la baignoire.

« Va chercher des vêtements propres et prépare du café. Parce qu'après ça, il va falloir qu'on discute. »

Et il enclencha le robinet d'eau froide. L'effet fut immédiat. Kakashi, surpris par le froid glacial et inattendu, se remit à crier des insultes. La réponse fut sans appel, Asuma dirigeant la pomme de douche directement dans le visage du ninja copieur. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, le shinobi ne protestait plus, incapable de contrôler les frissons et claquements de dents dus au froid. Asuma estima qu'il pouvait arrêter le supplice lorsque Kakashi tendit une main implorante, montrant qu'il était maintenant assez lucide.

Les deux shinobis lui laissèrent un peu de temps pour s'habiller. Il frissonnait encore quand il entra dans le salon. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'état déplorable de la pièce. Et il se sentit pitoyable. Ses deux amis l'attendaient, attablés dans la cuisine. Le regard dur d'Asuma lui fit baisser les yeux. Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

« Je sais que j'ai déconné » commença Kakashi.

« Ah ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » répondit Asuma en croisant les bras.

« Kakashi, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? »reprit Iruka d'une voix douce. « Ce n'est pas en te mettant dans des états pareils que ça va s'arranger. »

« Je sais » répondit sobrement le ninja copieur.

« Bon, on va te faire grâce de la petite leçon de morale et passer directement au plan. Parce que pendant que tu picolais et te bourrais de cachetons, nous on a avancé un peu. »

« Quoi ? Vous avez des indices ? »

« Oui, et tu pourras dire merci à Tamaki, parce que c'est grâce à lui » répondit Iruka « Même si ce qu'il a fait n'était pas très malin et qu'il a pris de gros risques.» ronchonna-t-il.

« Tamaki ? Il va bien ? »

«Tiens ! Tu t'intéresses à son sort maintenant ? » Répliqua Asuma. Kakashi baissa les yeux honteux, et Iruka soupira.

« Allez, allez, ce n'est pas le moment les gars. Je crois que Kakashi se sent déjà assez mal comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Oui, Tamaki va bien. Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant que… pendant ces trois jours » poursuivit-il en intimant silencieusement l'ordre à Asuma de ne pas surenchérir.

…

Quelques jours plus tôt, Tamaki avait en effet obtenu de troublantes informations, au prix de risques conséquents cependant. Iruka s'inquiétait de l'investissement du jeune docteur, qui semblait obnubilé par l'affaire. Tamaki avait assuré au sensei qu'il percerait Shinto à jour, car il était convaincu que celui-ci était la source des ennuis de la famille Hatake. Pire, Kakashi et Akito n'étaient probablement pas ses seules victimes, aux vues du nombre de dossiers que l'homme des services sociaux avait déjà récupéré. Cela ressemblait de plus en plus à un trafic d'enfants de shinobis, aux talents prometteurs. Iruka avait fait promettre à Tamaki de ne prendre aucun risque, mais la détermination du médecin lui avait aussi fait prendre quelques précautions lui-même. Il avait alors demandé à Asuma de veiller sur le jeune homme de loin.

Asuma leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit que Tamaki avait pris Shinto en filature. La discrétion était visiblement un concept un peu pour le jeune docteur. Si Shinto était un shinobi, et Asuma en était maintenant convaincu, cela devait faire un bon moment qu'il avait repéré Tamaki. Pourtant l'homme ne semblait manifester aucun soupçon. Et Asuma pressentait le danger.

Shinto réussit à disparaitre du champ de vision de Tamaki. Celui-ci pesta et accéléra le pas. Il ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver l'homme, mais au moment où il s'approchait, l'homme à qui Shinto parlait s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée. Aussitôt, Shinto se retourna, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, et lança :

« Je peux savoir à quel petit jeu vous jouez, Obata-san ? »

Le jeune médecin tressaillit et sortit de sa cachette, penaud.

« Je… je voulais vous demander des nouvelles d'Akito, Monsieur » répondit Tamaki d'une voix qu'il espérait convaincante.

« Tiens donc ! Et pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à son cher papa ? » Répliqua l'homme narquois. Tout le monde savait que Kakashi avait rompu avec Tamaki, et cette méchante attaque eut l'effet escompté sur le jeune docteur. Celui-ci tenta de bredouiller une réponse mais Shinto ne lui en laissa pas le temps. En une seconde, il avait franchi les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Tamaki, et avait porté une main à son cou. Shinto commença à serrer, doucement mais de plus en plus sûrement. Tamaki essaya de se débattre, mais il était pris au piège et commençait à suffoquer.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas vous mêler de cette histoire, Obata-san, murmura Shinto à l'oreille du médecin. Si vous tenez à votre vie, et à celle du petit, ne fourrez plus votre sale petit nez de fouine dans mes affaires, c'est compris ? »

Le jeune homme tenta maladroitement d'envoyer un coup de poing dans les côtes de l'homme, mais le manque d'oxygène ralentissait ses mouvements. Il sentit l'étreinte se resserrer encore. Tout à coup, Shinto lâcha prise. Tamaki mit quelques secondes à retrouver une vue nette, et aperçut alors une lame sur le propre cou de Shinto.

« Tamaki, tu vas bien ? » demanda Asuma, qui avait décidé d'intervenir. Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Quant à vous, si vous tenez à votre vie, je vous conseille de ne plus tenter de porter la main sur Tamaki. »

Après avoir retiré son arme, il poussa Shinto et reprit :

« Allez, dégagez de là ! »

L'homme tenta de reprendre une contenance, et répliqua méchamment :

« Je vois que vous aimez beaucoup la compagnie des shinobis, Obata-san. Nous aurons sûrement l'occasion de reprendre cette amicale conversation plus tard. Sur ce, je dois me rendre à l'orphelinat pour voir mes petits pensionnaires. Je passerai le bonjour à Akito pour vous. »

Et l'homme quitta les lieux, laissant Tamaki au bord des larmes.

Asuma posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris, Tamaki ? Il était à deux doigts de te tuer, tu en as conscience j'espère ! »

« Asuma, j'ai vu à qui il parlait, répondit vivement Tamaki. C'était Toshiro, j'en suis sûr ! Ils sont de mèche tous les deux, pour mettre la main sur les enfants. C'est évident ! Il faut prévenir les autorités et… »

« Attends, calme-toi, Tama. On n'a aucune preuve. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont confirmer qu'ils se connaissent comme ça ? C'est ta parole contre la leur. Shinto est un sale type, c'est clair, et il est mouillé jusqu'au cou. Mais grâce à ce que tu as vu, on tient l'un de ses complices. Le seul moyen de découvrir la vérité, c'est de faire avouer ce Toshiro. Et je connais quelqu'un qui se fera une joie de lui tirer les vers du nez. Quant à toi, je crois que tu en as assez fait. Tu vas nous laisser gérer le reste ok ? »

Le jeune médecin hocha de nouveau la tête en boudant. Il aurait vraiment aimé poursuivre l'enquête avec les shinobis, mais il aurait pu se faire tuer. Il fit cependant promettre à Asuma de le tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire.

…

Kakashi attendit la fin des cours. Il vit passer les petites têtes blondes avec un pincement au cœur. Akito aurait dû être là, avec eux, à courir vers lui pour rentrer à la maison. Il se concentra sur son objectif. Toshiro.

L'instituteur aperçut le shinobi et se dirigea vers lui en souriant.

« Hatake-san, puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je… J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de neutre… Pour m'éclaircir les idées. »

Toshiro n'aurait pas pu mieux espérer. Il était sensé se rapprocher du shinobi, mais n'avait pas encore pu entrer en contact avec lui. Et il déboulait de lui-même pour parler. Le fait qu'il ait besoin d'un confident autre qu'un de ses amis shinobi était plutôt bon signe. S'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait sûrement tirer des informations capitales du ninja copieur, sans que celui-ci n'ait l'ombre d'un doute sur ses intentions.

« On pourrait peut être aller prendre un verre quelque part ? »

Toshiro accepta volontiers. Une fois attablés à l'écart du bruit, Kakashi commença :

« Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner, Toshiro-san. Ca doit vous paraitre vraiment bizarre, mais vous connaissiez bien Akito, alors je me suis dit… »

« Je comprends, Kakashi-san. J'imagine que la situation doit être terrible pour vous. »

« Oui, Akito me manque beaucoup. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu détruire ce bâtiment. Il est si petit ! »

« Il a des capacités naturelles, c'est indéniable. Mais qui pourrait en vouloir à un enfant de trois ans de ne pas maitriser son chakra ? »

« Les services sociaux n'ont pas eu l'air de prendre ça en compte. » répondit Kakashi d'une voix triste.

« C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu espérer qu'ils vous épaulent dans cette gestion d'Akito plutôt que de vous l'enlever. »

Kakashi leva un regard interrogatif.

«Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! Akito est votre fils après tout. Qui est le mieux à même de lui apprendre à maîtriser son chakra que vous ? Et il me semble que vous êtes passé par là vous aussi non ? »

« Oui ! répondit Kakashi. Je suis heureux d'entendre enfin quelqu'un dire ça, si vous saviez ! Même mes amis shinobis semblent douter de ma capacité à gérer Akito. »

« Akito semble posséder vos talents en matière de maitrise de la foudre. Vous pensez qu'il peut avoir aussi hérité des capacités de sa mère ? »

Kakashi se mit à sourire. Toshiro prit cela pour de l'affection nostalgique à l'évocation d'Hana. Mais il n'en était rien. Toshiro venait de se trahir, il avait été trop gourmand. Maintenant le ninja copieur savait ce que l'instituteur cherchait à savoir depuis le début. Le shinobi décida de jouer le jeu.

« Oui, je pense. Akito a déjà montré quelques signes en ce sens» répondit Kakashi avec fierté. Il lut l'excitation dans les yeux de l'instituteur, qui reprit :

« Ah oui ? Il semble avoir vraiment beaucoup de talent alors. Probablement autant que son papa ! »

Kakashi sourit à la flatterie. Mais il était temps que ce petit jeu cesse.

« Toshiro-san, j'aimerais vous montrer un endroit que j'affectionne particulièrement. Je suis sûr que vous aller l'apprécier aussi » dit Kakashi en mettant tout son charme en action.

L'instituteur, sûr qu'il pouvait encore en apprendre bien plus, acquiesça.

« J'en serais ravi, Kakashi-san. »

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le bar. La nuit était déjà tombée, et ils marchèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Kakashi les fit bifurquer dans une petite ruelle sombre. Toshiro, qui commençait à être mal à l'aise, demanda timidement :

« Kakashi-san, vous ne voulez pas me dire où nous allons ? »

Kakashi s'arrêta et se retourna, un sourire froid barrant son visage. Il saisit avec force le poignet de Toshiro et lui murmura :

« Vous êtes pressé peut être, Toshiro-san ? N'ayez pas peur, nous serons vite arrivés. »

Et les deux hommes disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, pour réapparaitre dans un couloir gris. Toshiro se raidit à l'instant même où il reconnut les lieux. Derrière lui, Kakashi enserra ses deux poignets d'une main ferme, et lui tira violemment la tête en arrière par les cheveux de son autre main.

« On va arrêter ce petit jeu maintenant, Toshiro-san » murmura le ninja copieur à son oreille d'une voix effrayante.

« Je… qu'est ce qu'il vous prend Kakashi-san, je ne comprends… »

« Oh si, tu comprends très bien, espèce d'ordure. Et crois-moi, tu vas tout me dire ! »

La porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Qui est là ? » gronda Ibiki, qui venait d'entrer. Mais il reprit aussitôt :

« Kakashi ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? C'est qui lui ? »

« Lui ? C'est l'enfoiré qui a permis que l'on m'enlève mon fils. J'ai besoin d'une de te salles pendant quelques heures, Ibiki. Tu peux m'arranger ça ? »

Le chef de la section des renseignements fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Kakashi. Tu pourrais avoir de gros ennuis. »

Toshiro,sentant qu'il avait une carte à jouer, prit la parole :

« Je ne suis qu'un honnête instituteur. C'est une horrible méprise. Je… »

Kakashi intima l'ordre au jeune homme de se taire en tirant de nouveau sa tête en arrière. Il soutint le regard d'Ibiki, qui poussa un soupir. Le shinobi s'avança vers les deux hommes. Au moment où il passa à leur hauteur, il dit sans regarder le ninja copieur :

« Je ne suis au courant de rien. Je ne vous ai jamais croisés dans ce couloir. La salle numéro trois est restée ouverte. La clé du placard du fond est cachée sur le chambranle de la porte. »

Il reprit sa marche tandis que Kakashi se dirigea vers la salle en trainant son prisonnier.

« Kakashi ! le héla Ibiki, toujours sans se retourner, essaye de ne pas le tuer. »

Le ninja copieur ne prit pas le temps de répondre. Il attacha sans ménagement Toshiro sur le siège qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, et referma la porte à clé sur eux. Ils étaient seuls, maintenant. Et ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux. Kakashi se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit en grand, de manière à ce que Toshiro puisse voir le contenu de celui-ci. L'instituteur frémit à la vue des outils de torture. Il avait beau avoir reçu une solide formation, il savait qu'il serait difficile de résister à la douleur.

Kakashi hésita, et se décida finalement pour un premier outil : un long manche en bois, dont la tête était recouverte de trois clous acérés. A l'aide de son chakra, il fit chauffer les trois clous qui virèrent au rouge écarlate, et commença.

…


	14. Hatake style

**Suite à l'interrogation de plusieurs personnes (que je remercie par ailleurs d'avoir laissé un commentaire), je vous dois quelques explications: **

**Dans cette histoire, Kakashi a environ 27-28 ans. Sasuke vit sa vie de déserteur, Naruto poursuit son entrainement loin du village et Sakura est sous la tutelle de Tsunade. Je n'ai pas encore fait intervenir ces personnages, parce qu'en général, j'ai du mal à les intégrer à mes histoires. Cependant, je pense que cela pourrait apporter un peu de fraîcheur dans cette fic, donc Sakura et Naruto ne devraient pas tarder à faire quelques brèves apparitions. **

**Voilà, j'espère que tout cela n'est pas trop incohérent pour vous. On est parfois obligé de s'affranchir un peu de l'histoire originale. **

**Une dernière chose: compte tenu de la différence d'âge entre Kakashi (26 ans au début du manga) et de Naruto (12 ans), il me semble difficile d'imaginer que Kakashi ait pu avoir un enfant avant la naissance de Naruto. C'est biologiquement possible, mais difficilement imaginable quand même ;) **

**Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 14 : Hatake style.**

« Non, je n'irai pas ! »

« Akito, s'il te plait ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Tu sais que Monsieur Shinto va se fâcher. »

« Je n'irai pas ! Il est méchant ! Et d'abord, je veux mon papa ! »

La jeune fille soupira. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour le petit garçon. Il était si attachant, avec ses grands yeux sombres et son caractère bien trempé. Il n'en restait pas moins un enfant en souffrance. Elle avait pris conscience, depuis quelques mois déjà, que les enfants de ce secteur étaient particuliers. Il se tramait autour d'eux quelque chose de malsain. Certains étaient véritablement orphelins, mais la plupart avaient été arrachés à leurs familles pour des raisons semblait-il valables, mais assez répétitives à la vue du nombre d'enfants présents. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider, à part tenter de leur apporter un peu d'affection et d'attention. Akito avait été particulièrement sensible à ses efforts, trouvant en elle un peu de la chaleur maternelle qui lui avait toujours fait défaut. Mais elle pouvait lire le désespoir qui grandissait dans ses yeux chaque jour.

L'un des gardes, qui avait entendu les cris de l'enfant, entra brusquement dans la petite chambre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » gronda-t-il.

La jeune femme s'interposa entre l'homme et l'enfant.

« Rien, je venais chercher Akito pour sa séance avec Monsieur Shinto. Tu viens, Akito ? » conclut-elle dans un sourire encourageant, en tendant la main vers le petit.

Celui-ci se résigna, visiblement apeuré par l'homme menaçant, et saisit la main de la jeune femme, comme une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher.

Il frissonna au moment où elle frappa à la porte. Il détestait cet endroit, et par-dessus tout, cet homme. Il en avait peur. Il jeta un regard implorant à la jeune fille qui tenta de le rassurer d'un sourire, mais la porte se ferma inexorablement sur elle. Il était seul face à l'homme maintenant.

Les premières « séances », comme il les appelait, avaient été éprouvantes pour le petit garçon. Shinto lui avait posé de nombreuses questions, lui avait demandé de faire apparaitre du chakra. Il avait été incapable de produire quoi que ce soit, tellement la peur le tenaillait. Et puis l'homme avait commencé à insinuer le doute dans l'esprit de l'enfant, lui faisant croire que son père ne pourrait jamais le sortir d'ici, que sa seule porte de sortie était sa capacité et son talent à manier le chakra. Les doutes de l'enfant se faisaient plus présents depuis que son père ne venait plus le voir. Chaque jour qui passait, l'enfant espérait voir son papa passer la porte de sa chambre et l'emmener loin de ce lieu sordide. Mais chaque soir, il se couchait seul sous sa froide couverture, avec Pakkun pour seul compagnon. Sans le petit chien, il aurait probablement déjà abandonné tout espoir. Mais l'animal mettait toute son énergie à reconstruire chaque soir l'espoir qu'Akito portait en son père.

Lorsque Shinto eut la maladresse d'évoquer un éventuel manque d'intérêt pour son cas, l'enfant vit rouge. Pakkun lui avait assuré quelques heures auparavant que son père pensait à lui chaque seconde. Akito se mit à trembler de colère, avant d'exploser.

« Mon papa m'aime, et il viendra me chercher. Toi tu es méchant ! Mon papa, il va venir te botter les fesses ! »

Shinto éclata d'un rire sadique et tonitruant.

« Ah oui ? Et bien j'aimerais bien voir ça jeune homme. Dans cet orphelinat, c'est moi qui décide de tout. Et je peux t'assurer que ton père ne me fait pas peur. Quant à toi, petit effronté, reprit-il en saisissant Akito par le bras, tu vas te mettre au travail, si tu ne veux pas en payer les conséquences. »

La poigne de l'homme sur le petit poignet fit craquer les os. Akito hurla de douleur et se dégagea, en produisant un violent éclair bleu qui fit lâcher prise à l'homme. Celui-ci, loin de s'offusquer, se mit à sourire. Un sourire machiavélique.

« Et bien voilà, on y arrive. Il suffit de te faire mal en fait. »

L'homme se rua sur le petit et resserra l'étreinte autour de son poignet. L'enfant hurla de nouveau et tenta de se libérer. La quantité de chakra qu'il produisait augmentait de plus en plus, l'enveloppant totalement. Shinto ne lâchait toujours pas, l'enfant en larmes était terrorisé.

Et puis il disparut. D'un seul coup. Shinto eut un moment d'inquiétude, mais se remit à sourire. Il parla fort :

« Je vois que tu as hérité des talents de dissimulation de ta mère. Mais tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici, Akito. Il y a une barrière de protection autour de cette pièce. Je te conseille de réapparaitre tout de suite si tu ne veux pas avoir plus d'ennuis. »

Pas de réaction. IL n'y avait aucun bruit dans la pièce, aucun souffle d'air. Les talents du jeune garçon semblaient immenses. Mais à trois ans, sa réserve de chakra était limitée. Shinto vit la silhouette de l'enfant se dessiner à plusieurs reprises, puis disparaitre de nouveau, à différents endroits de la pièce. Il essayait visiblement de lutter pour rester caché. Mais la douleur intense de son poignet eut raison de son chakra. Et il réapparut, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce.

Shinto s'approcha de l'enfant et saisit son poignet. Au lieu de le tordre à nouveau, il insinua son propre chakra et la douleur se fit moins vive. Le petit ravala quelques sanglots et leva des yeux angoissés vers l'homme.

« Là, là, c'est fini, lui dit l'homme. Tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Nous reprendrons cela plus tard. »

Shinto appela l'un des gardes pour qu'il ramène l'enfant à sa chambre, mais Akito était incapable de marcher. L'homme se saisit brutalement de lui et le jeta sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de marchandises et quitta la pièce, sous le regard plein d'excitation de Shinto. Il avait trouvé le levier pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de l'enfant. Sa mission semblait prendre une tournure des plus positives.

…

Le cri qui retentit glaça d'effroi tous les shinobis présents dans la pièce. Pourtant, ils étaient tous aguerris aux techniques de torture. L'un des hommes demanda :

« Il y avait un interrogatoire de prévu aujourd'hui ? Qui s'en occupe ? »

« Aucun d'entre vous n'a rien entendu de particulier aujourd'hui, et aucun interrogatoire n'a été mené. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ? » répondit une voix du fond de la pièce.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chef Ibiki, alors qu'un deuxième cri sinistre se faisait entendre. Les shinobis de la section d'investigation avaient l'habitude des secrets. C'était la base de leur métier après tout. Et si leur chef leur demandait de passer cette séance de torture en règle sous silence, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Ils savaient qu'on leur confiait le sale boulot, et la solidarité des membres de la section était indéfectible. Ils acquiescèrent donc tous immédiatement.

Dans la pièce sombre, le sharingan tournoyait maintenant. Toshiro haletait, chaque respiration étant une souffrance. Il sentait à chaque inspiration les morceaux de côtes brisées pénétrer un peu plus profond dans son poumon gauche. Kakashi avait pris soin de préserver le droit, histoire de ne pas étouffer sa victime avant d'avoir obtenu les réponses qu'il attendait. Le dos de l'instituteur était lacéré d'entailles profondes, qui avaient commencé à suppurer sous l'effet du poison. Son fémur droit faisait un angle étrange et lui donnait une allure de pantin désarticulé.

« Alors, Toshi, je peux t'appeler Toshi, hein ? On est devenus de bons amis maintenant, non ? » Susurra Kakashi. « Je pensais bien que tu allais résister, mais je dois t'avouer que tu m'impressionnes. Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas encore obtenu ce que je voulais. Alors on va jouer encore un peu tu veux bien ? »

Toshiro ne put réprimer un frisson de terreur. Son corps entier n'était que douleur. Pire, le sharingan l'avait entrainé dans un rêve terrorisant. Il n'était plus capable à présent de distinguer le réel de l'imaginaire. Mais il la sentait, la douleur physique. Elle était bien réelle lorsque son tortionnaire enfonça son doigt dans son œil. Il sentit la pression, puis la fulgurante douleur au moment où le globe oculaire explosa sous la force imprimée. Un liquide chaud coula sur sa joué, mélange de sang et d'humeur vitrée. Il n'eut pas le temps d'hurler qu'il sentit déjà la pression sur son œil restant. La panique monta d'un cran et il se mit à crier :

« Oui ! C'est moi qui ai détruit le bâtiment ! Je vous en supplie, épargnez mon œil Hatake-san ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prononcer mon nom avec ta langue de traitre » répondit le shinobi en relâchant cependant la pression. « Je vais épargner ton œil, mais uniquement pour que tu puisses contempler ta déchéance. Je suppose qu'Akito n'est pas le seul enfant que vous avez enlevé. Qui est responsable de ce trafic ? »

Toshiro savait qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Il savait également qu'il allait de toute évidence mourir. Sa crainte de la punition pour avoir échoué dans sa mission venait de devenir plus faible que sa crainte de voir s'amplifier progressivement les dégâts provoqués par le ninja copieur. Il tenta de bredouiller quelque chose, mais les nombreuses dents arrachées rendaient la plupart de ses mots inaudibles. Kakashi tira violemment sa tête en arrière et introduit deux doigts dans sa bouche afin de saisir sa langue. Approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, il murmura :

« j'ai l'impression que cette langue ne sert à rien, car je n'ai rien entendu. »

Il dressait déjà un kunai lorsque Toshiro s'agita, faisant signe qu'il allait parler.

« C'est…c'est Shinto qui s'occupe de repérer les enfants intéressants. Il les emmène à l'orphelinat pour les évaluer. Et les meilleurs sont enrôlés pour servir la cause. »

« La cause ? Et quelle cause peut valoir d'arracher des enfants à leurs parents ? »

« Je… je ne peux rien dire. Ils vont me… »

« Te quoi ? ricanna Kakashi. Te tuer ? Mais ce que je vais te faire est mille fois pire crois-moi. Tout ceci n'était qu'un avant-goût. Alors réponds-moi, qui est derrière tout ça ? »

« Si je le dis, je meurs. Mon maitre appose un sceau à chaque ninja qu'il recrute. Et ce sera bientôt le tour d'Akito ! »

Ce regain de courage eut un effet immédiat. Kakashi planta un kunai juste en dessous du nombril de Toshiro, et prit tout son temps pour remonter le long de son abdomen, laissant peu à peu les viscères de l'instituteur se dérouler au sol. Durant ce dernier acte sanglant, il lui murmura :

« Tu m'as déjà donné assez d'informations pour que je récupère mon fils des pattes de ton acolyte. Il ne restera rien de vos petites magouilles et de cet orphelinat de malheur. Shinto pourrira bientôt à côté de toi, et je livrerai vos deux corps en pâture aux bêtes sauvages de la forêt interdite. On ne se souviendra plus jamais de vous, chiens que vous êtes. »

Kakashi prit le temps de retourner son kunai de nombreuses fois dans la plaie béante, jusqu'à ce que Toshiro rende son dernier souffle.

Il s'affala au sol, et contempla le carnage. Il avait déjà utilisé des techniques de torture pour obtenir des informations, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi loin. Sa rage l'avait poussé dans les recoins les plus sombres de son âme, et il sentit la nausée monter inexorablement devant sa propre barbarie. Il ferma alors les yeux, et le visage de son fils lui apparut.

Il sut alors qu'il ne regretterait jamais ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il se leva et détacha le corps sans vie. En quelques secondes, il disparut et réapparut dans la pièce, après avoir déposé le cadavre dans la zone d'entrainement de la forêt interdite. Il prit soin de faire disparaitre la moindre trace de sang sur lui et quitta la pièce sans un bruit.

Ibiki l'attendait dans le couloir.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il sobrement.

« J'ai obtenu ce qu'il me fallait. » répondit Kakashi. Il laissa passer quelques secondes et reprit : « il y aura un peu de ménage à faire. »

Ibiki sourit et répondit à son tour :

« Kakashi, j'ai une petite fille de l'âge d'Akito. J'aurais fait exactement la même chose à ta place. Quand tu auras récupéré ton petit, nous pourrons les laisser jouer ensemble à l'occasion. »

Le ninja copieur sourit en hochant la tête. Il allait en effet récupérer son petit garçon, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures maintenant.

…

« Tu as conscience que je ne peux pas cautionner que mes shinobis se fassent justice eux-mêmes Kakashi ? »

Tsunade était visiblement en colère. Il s'y attendait. Et encore, il avait passé les détails de la petite séance d'interrogatoire qui venait de se dérouler. L'Hokage s'adossa à son fauteuil et poussa un soupir.

« Bon, reprit-elle, l'Hokage que je suis devait te punir pour ça. Mais la femme que je suis aussi comprend tout à fait. Alors tu vas t'en sortir pour cette fois avec une simple réprimande. Laisse-moi une heure pour réunir une équipe de volontaires. »

« Je veux… »

Tsunade leva la main, intimant le silence au ninja copieur.

« Que les choses soient claires, il n'y a pas qu'Akito en jeu, et tu n'agiras pas seul. Tu pourras faire partie de l'équipe et récupérer toi-même ton fils, mais tu ne dirigeras pas cette opération, c'est compris ? »

Le shinobi se renfrogna mais hocha la tête. Chaque seconde qu'il perdait était une souffrance.

« L'équipe se réunira dans une heure devant les portes de l'orphelinat. Tu les retrouveras là bas. Et pas de zèle excessif. Je veux ce Shinto vivant. »

Kakashi acquiesça de nouveau et sortit. L'heure suivant lui parut interminable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut à l'heure à son rendez-vous. Devant l'orphelinat, un groupe de quinze shinobis attendaient les ordres d'Asuma. Tsunade avait en effet estimé qu'il était le mieux placé pour mener cette opération sauvetage à bien, et par la même occasion canaliser un peu le ninja copieur.

Asuma salua son ami d'un signe de tête, et commença à donner ses instructions.

« Nous allons former trois groupes. Vous cinq, vous réunirez tous les enfants dans la grande cour et les garderez en sécurité. Vous, vous mettrez hors d'état de nuire toute personne suspecte. Vous cinq, vous récupérez tous les documents que vous pourrez trouver. Kakashi, tu ne t'occupes que de récupérer Akito, et je me charge de Shinto. Voici les plans de l'orphelinat, mémorisez-les bien. Et rappelez-vous que la sécurité des enfants est la priorité. Nous avons l'avantage de la surpr… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le bruit assourdissant des mille oiseaux venait de faire exploser la porte principale.

« Kakashi ! Mais ça va pas non ? Il y aurait pu avoir des enfants juste derrière ! »

« Bah, j'ai vérifié avec mon sharingan. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide rétorqua le ninja copieur, qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Bon, tu as fini, on peut y aller ? »

Asuma soupira et donna l'ordre d'assaut. Tous les shinobis se ruèrent dans le bâtiment, Kakashi en tête.

« Kakashi, je me charge de Shinto, c'est compris ? » dit Asuma d'un ton ferme à son ami alors qu'ils couraient vers la section où logeaient les enfants de shinobis.

Kakashi préféra ne pas répondre. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir de fracasser l'homme des services sociaux s'il le voyait. Mais sa priorité était Akito. Ils tombèrent d'abord sur deux matons qu'ils mirent k.o avant que ceux-ci ne se rendent compte de ce qui était en train de se produire. Les cris des enfants surpris envahissaient l'orphelinat. Mais la rapidité d'exécution des shinobis ne laissa aucune chance à Shinto et sa bande. Asuma et Kakashi se séparèrent à un croisement de couloir. Asuma se dirigea avec deux autres shinobis vers les bureaux de la direction et prit Shinto en chasse.

Kakashi marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la chambre d'Akito. Deux jeunes garçons sortirent prudemment de leurs propres chambres. Ils tremblaient de peur.

« Rentrez dans vos chambres, les enfants. Et attendez qu'un shinobi vienne vous chercher. N'ouvrez qu'à quelqu'un qui aura la même veste que moi, c'est compris ? »

Les enfants hochèrent la tête et firent ce que le ninja copieur leur avait demandé.

Lorsque Kakashi ouvrit la porte, il mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre. Il repéra vite Akito, recroquevillé sur son lit, Pakkun contre lui. Il appela doucement :

« Akito ? »

Le petit esquissa un mouvement, puis se redressa complètement. Il frotta ses yeux gonflés par les larmes et resta silencieux quelques instants, comme pour se convaincre que son père était bien là devant lui. Puis il se leva brutalement et se rua dans les bras de son père.

« Papa ! » cria-t-il en se remettant à pleurer.

« Là, là, c'est fini mon chéri, répondit Kakashi en le câlinant. Je suis là maintenant. Je suis venu te chercher. »

Le petit se laissa aller de longues minutes dans les bras de son père, en sanglotant doucement.

« On rentre à la maison ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Kakashi sourit et le souleva du sol pour le caler contre lui.

« Oui, on rentre à la maison » répondit-il joyeusement.

Kakashi ne pensait maintenant plus qu'à une chose : quitter cet orphelinat de malheur avec son fils. Il rejoint les autres dans la cour principale. Une deuxième équipe de shinobis avait rejoint les premiers, et s'occupaient à rassurer les enfants qui avaient été rassemblés dans la cour. Iruka se détacha du groupe pour venir à la rencontre du père et de son fils.

« Akito ! Comme je suis heureux de te retrouver ! » s'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur la tête de l'enfant. Celui-ci tendit les mains pour réclamer un câlin à son parrain. C'est à ce moment que Kakashi se rendit compte que le petit protégeait son poignet.

« Akito, tu as mal ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je pense qu'il a le poignet cassé, Kakashi. Regarde, quelqu'un a ressoudé les os avec du chakra, mais ça reste douloureux. Il va falloir que tu l'emmènes à l'hôpital rapidement » répondit le sensei après avoir examiné le poignet de l'enfant.

« On va y aller tout de suite… » reprit Kakashi. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement. De l'autre côté de la cour, il venait d'apercevoir les gardes alignés à genoux, sous la surveillance de quelques shinobis. Un homme était à terre. Il avait visiblement résisté. Et Kakashi le reconnut immédiatement. Asuma le vit arriver d'un pas décidé et voulut s'interposer. Kakashi lui lança un regard rassurant et posa Akito au sol, devant son ancien tortionnaire.

« Akito, il ne faut jamais frapper un homme à terre. Mais aujourd'hui, on va faire une exception à la règle. Tu es prêt ? »

Le petit hocha la tête, et les deux Hatake décochèrent en même temps un coup de pied dans les côtes de Shinto, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur.

« Tu peux remercier Tsunade d'être encore en vie, espèce d'ordure. Ne t'approche plus jamais de mon fils. »

Kakashi reprit Akito dans ses bras et quitta enfin l'orphelinat, pour prendre la direction de l'hôpital, laissant le soin à ses camarades de finir le travail.

…

« Akito ! Je suis si contente de te voir, petit loup ! »

Tori ébouriffa tendrement la petite tête argentée.

« Tori, je crois qu'Akito a eu le poignet cassé. »

« Ah ! On va s'en occuper tout de suite. Mais, euh… »

Kakashi lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune infirmière, qui rougit avant de reprendre.

« C'est Tamaki qui est de service aujourd'hui. »

Kakashi marqua un temps d'arrêt en regardant son fils. Puis il adressa un franc sourire à Tori en lui disant :

« Ce n'est pas un souci pour moi. Akito sera en confiance avec lui. »

Tori hocha la tête et alla prévenir le jeune médecin.

Quand Tamaki entra dans la pièce, une vague d'émotion le saisit en voyant Akito dans les bras de son papa.

« Je… Je suis heureux que vous soyez enfin réunis » bredouilla-t-il maladroitement. Kakashi sourit, mais resta dans la retenue. Le jeune médecin sentit que tout ne s'était pas effacé comme par magie, et qu'il faudrait encore du temps à Kakashi pour lui pardonner. Il examina l'enfant et conclut que le poignet avait besoin d'être immobilisé dans un plâtre pour quelques semaines. Quand les soins furent achevés, Kakashi tendit la main à Tamaki en le remerciant. Le jeune homme, avec un gros pincement au cœur, serra la main de son ancien compagnon tristement. Le fait que Kakashi accepte sa présence et même de lui parler était déjà mieux que rien après tout. Tamaki savait qu'il était encore très amoureux du ninja copieur, et même si la situation n'était pas prête de s'arranger, il gardait un faible espoir. Et renouer le dialogue était déjà un premier pas.

Kakashi et Akito quittèrent l'hôpital et prirent le chemin de l'appartement. L'enfant semblait ne plus jamais vouloir lâcher le cou de son père. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, Kakashi déposa son fils dans les confortables coussins du canapé. Le petit était rompu de fatigue et il devait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Kakashi lui prépara un chocolat chaud, accompagné de toute une panoplie des gâteaux et friandises préférées d'Akito. Au diable les repas équilibrés, ils auraient le temps de reprendre une hygiène alimentaire plus tard.

Kakashi contempla son fils en train d'engloutir son troisième cookie et sentit le contre coup de toute la tension de ces dernières semaines tomber sur ses épaules. Il était exténué, physiquement mais surtout moralement. Il avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec son fils pendant quelques temps, de se couper du monde avec lui pour recréer l'harmonie familiale qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire.

Après avoir pris leur bain, Kakashi prépara Akito pour le coucher. L'enfant semblait vouloir quelque chose sans oser le demander. Assis dans son petit lit, il n'était pas vraiment attentif à l'histoire que lui lisait son père.

« Akito, mon chéri, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Kakashi d'une voix douce.

« Papa, répondit timidement l'enfant. Je peux dormir dans ton lit ce soir ? »

La chambre de son père était un lieu sacré. Akito savait qu'il ne pouvait y entrer que sur autorisation de son papa. Kakashi avait mis rapidement cette règle en place, car chacun avait besoin de son espace vital. Akito avait donc appris à frapper et attendre d'être autorisé à entrer, ce qui avait déjà permis d'éviter quelques fâcheuses situations. Enfin ça c'était du temps où Tamaki passait le plus clair de son temps, et de ses nuits notamment, à la maison. Tout cela faisait maintenant partie du passé.

Kakashi sourit à son fils et estima que, exceptionnellement, il pouvait faire entorse au règlement. Il attrapa Akito et l'installa dans son propre lit. Passant un bras protecteur autour de son fils, il contempla pendant de longues minutes son fils endormi. Akito semblait si paisible, souriant dans ses rêves, si loin de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait traversées. Kakashi déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

Demain, leur vie reprendrait son cours. Demain, Kakashi s'échinerait à faire disparaitre toutes les traces du traumatisme, à rendre la vie de son fils calme et sereine. Pleine de rires, de joie, d'amour et de chocolat. Leur petite vie à deux.


	15. Kakashi-sensei?

**Chapitre 15 : Kakashi-sensei ?**

Durant la semaine qui suivit, de nombreuses personnes défilèrent à l'appartement, pour prendre des nouvelles du petit garçon. Akito avait retrouvé son sourire et son énergie. Kakashi, quant à lui, était à la fois soulagé et heureux, mais en permanence à l'affût d'un éventuel danger.

Le moindre bruit suspect le faisait scanner l'ensemble de l'appartement, et Iruka dut user de tout son talent pour faire comprendre à son ami que sa paranoïa finirait par être néfaste à l'épanouissement de son petit garçon.

Akito n'avait pas repris l'école, son père estimant qu'il était encore trop petit, et il préféra continuer à confier son fils à Eiri pendant ses absences. Akito avait interdiction formelle de produire du chakra, quelles que soient les circonstances. Le temps où Kakashi reprendrait sa formation viendrait bien assez vite.

…

Akito poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Tamaki lui enleva enfin son plâtre. Même s'il avait trouvé ça très drôle au début, il s'était vite rendu compte que vivre avec un bras immobilisé était un vrai supplice. Le petit garçon sauta du lit d'examen et se rua vers Iruka, qui l'avait amené à l'hôpital.

« Regarde, Ruka ! Mon bras est réparé ! » déclara l'enfant joyeusement.

« Oui, c'est bien, mais il faudra faire attention maintenant Akito. Dis merci à Tamaki, et après on rentre d'accord ? »

Le petit s'approcha du médecin, qui s'était accroupi pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant, et déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

« Merci Tamaki ! »

Puis Akito saisit la main tendue d'Iruka. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, l'enfant se retourna et demanda :

« Tamaki, quand est-ce que tu reviens à la maison ? »

Le jeune médecin, pris au dépourvu, ne sut quoi répondre. Il se mit à rougir et lança un regard à Iruka. Celui-ci lui sourit tristement et répondit à Akito :

« Tamaki travaille beaucoup, il n'a pas le temps de … »

« Avant aussi il travaillait beaucoup, répondit l'enfant sur un ton boudeur. Mais il avait quand même le temps de venir nous voir. Et papa, il était joyeux quand Tamaki était à la maison. Maintenant il est tout triste. Je le vois bien, moi. »

Iruka poussa un soupir. La clairvoyance de ce gosse était sidérante, et le sensei savait de qui il tenait ce trait de caractère. Tamaki décida finalement de répondre avec honnêteté à Akito.

« Ecoute Akito, ton papa et moi on est un peu fâché en ce moment. Mais ça va s'arranger. Et je te promets que je reviendrai vite te voir, d'accord ? »

L'enfant planta son regard sombre dans celui de Tamaki, et répondit :

« Les adultes, c'est idiot de toute façon. Vous vous disputez pour des bêtises, et ça vous rend triste. Papa, il dit toujours que quand on fait une bêtise, il faut demander pardon, et après tout s'arrange. »

« Ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple, Akito » répliqua tristement Tamaki.

« Tu es bête, Tamaki ! reprit l'enfant visiblement énervé. Et papa il est encore plus bête que toi ! » conclut-il en sortant de la pièce.

Avant de partir à la poursuite d'Akito, Iruka sourit à Tamaki et lui lança :

« Je trouve qu'Akito n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là. Si tu essayais de parler avec lui… »

« Encore faudrait-il qu'il m'écoute » rétorqua le médecin.

« Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que vous régliez cette histoire. Akito a parfaitement raison, vous êtes malheureux tous les deux, et c'est complètement ridicule. L'un de vous devra bien faire le premier pas. »

Iruka quitta la pièce sans laisser le temps à Tamaki de répondre. Celui-ci commença à ranger le matériel en soupirant. Il ne se sentait pas encore le courage d'affronter Kakashi. Il craignait d'être rejeté une deuxième fois. Mais paradoxalement, il ne pouvait continuer à vivre tel un fantôme. Au pire, il se ferait renvoyer balader, mais au moins, il pourrait définitivement tourner la page. Akito avait raison, il fallait qu'il parle à Kakashi.

…

Akito s'amusait à courir après les papillons dans le parc, sous l'œil attentif de son parrain. Il ne vit pas débouler le shinobi, et ils se percutèrent violemment.

« Oh pardon, tu n'as rien petit ? » lança une voix alors qu'Akito tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits, un peu sonné par le choc. Il leva les yeux vers l'adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier semblait en état de choc lui aussi.

« Ca va Monsieur ? » demanda timidement le jeune garçon.

« Qu'est-ce… Mais… Kakashi-sensei ! Comment est-ce possible ? Vous avez rajeuni ! C'est un jutsu c'est ça ? Co…Comment ? Kami-sama, que faire ?... »

Devant les divagations du jeune homme, Akito commença à s'énerver. Plantant ses petits poings sur ses hanches, il s'écria :

« Je suis Hatake Akito. Et toi t'es qui ? »

Le nom de l'enfant monta lentement jusqu'au cerveau du jeune shinobi, qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Hatake…Akito ? Tu n'es pas… Kakashi-sensei ? »

« Kakashi c'est le prénom de mon papa » répliqua l'enfant dans une moue qui en disait long.

« La ressemblance est troublante n'est-ce-pas ? » reprit une voix riante derrière eux. « Naruto, je suis si heureux de te revoir parmi nous ! »

« Iruka-sensei ! » s'écria Naruto en se jetant dans les bras de son ancien professeur, devant les yeux médusés d'Akito.

« Alors, cette formation avec Jiraya ? Je suis sûr que tu es devenu très fort ! »

« Ouais ! Super fort même ! Ca vous dirait qu'on aille manger un bol de ramens ? J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter ! »

Iruka se mit à rire devant l'impatience légendaire de Naruto.

« Désolé, mais je dois d'abord raccompagner Akito chez lui. »

« Alors c'est vraiment le… » Mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, tellement la nouvelle lui paraissait bizarre.

« Oui, Akito est bien le fils de Kakashi. En même temps, ça se voit hein ! » reprit Iruka en ébouriffant les cheveux argentés du petit garçon.

« Mais alors, Kakashi-sensei s'est marié ? » demanda Naruto.

Iruka leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en fait. Tu sais, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ici aussi, depuis que tu es parti. Tu n'as qu'à nous accompagner. Comme ça tu pourras dire bonjour à ton ancien sensei, et faire connaissance avec Akito. »

L'enfant n'avait pas bronché, et regardait Naruto avec insistance.

«Euh… Akito-kun ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Le petit hésita avant de répondre innocemment:

« Quand je fais le bazar à la maison, papa me dit toujours d'arrêter de faire mon Naruto. Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec toi ? »

Iruka éclata de rire tandis que la tête du blondinet s'allongeait.

« Faut pas croire tout ce que te dit ton père, petit. Je suis un grand shinobi, et un jour, je serai l'Hokage de Konoha ! »

« Mouais, mon papa dit qu'un bon shinobi doit toujours rester discret. » répondit Akito sceptique.

« Avec ce que Jiraya-sama m'a enseigné, je le mets au tapis quand je veux, ton père ! »

« C'est beau d'avoir des rêves! » répliqua l'enfant en tournant les talons.

Iruka n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal au ventre tellement il riait. La dernière réflexion d'Akito était l'une des expressions favorites de son père. A presque quatre ans, le petit Hatake possédait un sens de l'ironie déjà bien affuté, qu'il tenait bien évidemment du maître en la matière, à savoir Kakashi. Le père et le fils se ressemblaient tellement, tant physiquement que psychologiquement, que cela en était presque effrayant parfois.

Naruto, un peu vexé, décida de laisser glisser la remarque et emboita le pas d'Iruka.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Akito se rua à l'intérieur en criant :

« Papa, papa ! On a un invité ! »

Dans le canapé, Kakashi leva un œil interrogatif. Son fils en profita pour grimper sur ses genoux et lui réclamer un câlin. D'un caractère naturellement affectueux, Akito avait cependant monté d'un cran ses exigences d'affection de la part de son père depuis l'épisode de l'orphelinat.

Naruto fut touché par cette scène familiale attendrissante lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Kakashi reconnut immédiatement la signature chakra de son ancien élève.

« Naruto ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait plaisir de te voir à Konoha ! »

« Ouais, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses pendant mon absence. A commencer par lui » répondit Naruto en désignant Akito. L'enfant lui tira la langue, moqueur, ce qui fit rire son père.

« Je ne vous imaginais pas avoir des enfants, Kakashi-sensei. »

« Bah, on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve » répondit le shinobi sur un ton laconique.

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques heures autour d'une tasse de thé. Et Iruka invita tout le monde à manger des ramens. Kakashi refusa poliment, ne voulant pas perturber plus les retrouvailles de son ami et de son élève préféré.

Naruto partit avec Iruka, non sans avoir promis à Akito de lui apprendre quelques trucs de shinobis. Kakashi préféra interdire immédiatement à Naruto d'effectuer le sexy meta no justu devant son fils, sous peine de se retrouver les fesses plantées de shurikens. Ceci attisa bien sûr la curiosité de l'enfant, qui passa sa soirée à demander ce qu'était le sexy meta no jutsu.

…

Tamaki hésita longuement avant de frapper. C'est Akito qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Tamaki ! Tu es venu alors ? »

« Il faut que je parle à ton papa, il est là ? »

« Il prend sa douche. Tu peux l'attendre dans le salon. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je reviendrai plus tard… »

« Entre Tamaki » reprit une voix dans le salon. Tamaki frissonna. Alors on y était, l'heure de la confrontation.

Kakashi n'était vêtu que d'un boxer et d'un vieux T-shirt. Tamaki sentit ses joues rosir, et sut que Kakashi l'avait remarqué. Le shinobi lui montra un fauteuil et ils s'installèrent, après que Kakashi ait demandé à son fils d'aller jouer dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène, Tamaki ? » commença Kakashi. Distant mais pas glacial.

« Je… Je voulais qu'on discute un peu… de ce qui s'est passé. »

Devant le silence du ninja, Tamaki déglutit et reprit :

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour… pour n'avoir pas su… enfin… je veux dire… »

Kakashi soupira.

« Pour avoir totalement foiré l'audition au tribunal, c'est ça que tu essayes de dire Tamaki ? »

Le jeune médecin hocha la tête, gêné.

« Ca va, j'ai tiré un trait sur tout ça. Et puis c'est grâce à toi, apparemment, qu'on a eu la piste de Toshiro. Donc on peut dire qu'on est quitte. »

Tamaki vit là une lueur d'accalmie dans leur tempête. Confiant sur la tournure que prenait leur discussion, il poursuivit :

« Kakashi, je voulais aussi te dire, à propos de nous deux… »

Il vit le visage de son ancien amant se refermer, avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Kakashi ne le laissa pas finir :

« Ecoute Tamaki, la seule chose qui compte vraiment à mes yeux, maintenant, c'est mon fils. Je n'ai pas la force ni l'envie de m'investir dans quoi ce soit d'autre que ce qui le concerne. Nous sommes différents tous les deux. Je suis un shinobi et tu es un civil. Si tu savais ce que j'ai du faire pour récupérer Akito, jamais tu ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. »

Tamaki sentit qu'il ne voulait pas poursuivre cette discussion, qui ne mènerait nulle part, ou tout du moins pas là où il l'aurait désiré. Kakashi posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Tamaki, mais celui-ci le retira vivement.

« Tamaki, ne le prends pas comme ça s'il-te-plait. Crois-moi, je n'ai rien à t'apporter… »

« Peut être que tu pourrais me laisser juger de cela Kakashi ! » s'écria le jeune médecin qui s'était levé. « De toute façon, tu avais décidé dès le début que cela ne marcherait pas entre nous. Avec cette histoire d'audition, l'occasion était trop belle. Mais ça ne prend pas avec moi Kakashi. On était heureux tous les deux, et avec Akito. Et là, tu es en train de tout gâcher parce que tu es lâche. Trop lâche pour avouer que tu peux avoir des sentiments, trop lâche pour prendre le risque d'aimer ! »

« Tamaki, je… »

« Non laisse tomber Kakashi. J'ai bien compris. Je ne t'embêterai plus. J'ai passé de merveilleux moments avec toi, et je préfère garder ces souvenirs de toi. Alors ne rajoute rien s'il-te-plait. »

Kakashi vit le jeune médecin essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et le laissa quitter l'appartement sans un mot.

Le ninja copieur se laissa aller à quelque rêverie et n'entendit pas son fils arriver.

« Alors, il revient quand Tamaki ? » demanda le petit garçon.

Son père soupira et répondit :

« Tamaki ne reviendra pas à la maison Akito. Mais tu pourras le voir quand tu … »

Mais le petit lui tourna le dos, en colère. Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, il se retourna vers son père et lui lança :

« Moi je veux pas d'un papa tout triste ! »

Et l'enfant claqua la porte de sa chambre. Kakashi n'eut pas le courage de le réprimander pour son impertinence. Ou était-ce cette fameuse clairvoyance qu'Iruka disait voir en Akito ?

Le shinobi dormit mal cette nuit là. Et l'humeur de son fils au petit déjeuner sembla annoncer le ton morose de toute la journée.

…

Les semaines passèrent, l'automne revint, et avec lui le quatrième anniversaire d'Akito. Quand Kakashi lui demanda qui il voulait inviter, Akito lui répondit frondeur qu'il ne voulait pas fêter son anniversaire si Tamaki n'était pas là. Kakashi s'était fâché à plusieurs reprises face aux demandes incessantes de son fils. Ce jour-là, il n'eut pas le courage d'entrer de nouveau en conflit avec l'enfant.

« Ecoute Akito. Je vois bien où tu veux en venir. Mais tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à s'aimer tu comprends ? Nous avons passé de bons moments avec Tamaki, mais il a sa propre vie maintenant. Et tu dois arrêter d'imaginer qu'il reviendra. »

« C'est de ta faute de toute façon » répliqua Akito en boudant.

Son père soupira.

« Oui, je sais. C'est de ma faute. Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ? Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, la situation ne changera pas. »

« Je… Je te déteste ! » cria le petit garçon en courant dans sa chambre.

Kakashi le laissa bouder une partie de l'après-midi. Cela finirait bien par lui passer. Mais l'enfant semblait bien décidé à ne plus parler à son père. Kakashi finit par aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Mais le petit ne répondit pas. Agacé par le comportement de son fils, Kakashi ouvrit la porte et son sang se glaça. Akito avait disparu. Aussitôt les souvenirs douloureux de ces dernières semaines refirent surface. Pris de panique, Kakashi se mit à appeler son fils, fouillant compulsivement le moindre recoin de la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit en tremblant, et tenta de se calmer.

_Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer._

Il appela Pakkun à la rescousse, qui flaira rapidement l'odeur d'Akito. Le shinobi emboita le pas de son chien traqueur et comprit vite où Akito était parti. La colère fit place à l'angoisse. Arrivé sur le seuil du hall de l'hôpital, Kakashi laissa partir Pakkun, et se dirigea vers le service de pédiatrie. Il retrouva son fils au milieu de la salle de jeu, occupé à rire et à jouer avec d'autres enfants, sous l'œil bienveillant d'une infirmière.

« Akito ! » appela son père.

Le petit se retourna et devint blême. Il allait se prendre une sacrée engueulade. Kakashi sentit sa colère retomber instantanément à la vue de son fils apeuré. Mais il était quand même bien décidé à lui donner une bonne leçon.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Je t'interdis de quitter la maison sans moi c'est compris ? Et tu peux dire adieu à ta fête d'anniversaire. Tu es puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu seras privé de sorties… Et de chocolat jusqu'à ce que je décide que ta punition est levée. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête et baissa le nez, quelques larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

« Et arrête de pleurer. Il fallait y penser avant de t'enfuir de la maison comme un voleur. Maintenant, on rentre à la maison » conclut le shinobi en attrapant la main de son fils.

Alerté par le bruit, Tamaki entra brusquement dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Il s'immobilisa à la vue de Kakashi. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil au médecin, puis à son fils.

« Akito, tu voulais voir Tamaki, non ? Alors va lui faire un bisou avant qu'on rentre. »

L'enfant s'exécuta timidement alors que Tamaki murmurait à l'intention du shinobi :

« Kakashi, je suis désolé… »

« Laisse tomber Tamaki, tu veux ? C'est mon fils, et c'est à moi de l'éduquer. Il va juste falloir qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas lui qui décide dans cette famille. Allez Akito, viens maintenant, on rentre. »

Les deux Hatake quittèrent la pièce sous le regard médusé du jeune médecin. Il était bien placé pour savoir que les disputes des adultes affectent toujours les enfants. Mais Akito devrait bien accepter le fait qu'il soit sorti de leur vie, et il finirait par passer à autre chose. Pourtant le jeune homme gardait au fond de lui un sentiment de vide et de gâchis.

…

Akito fit profil bas les jours qui suivirent. Il n'évoqua ni son anniversaire ni Tamaki. Kakashi avait réfléchi de son côté. Compte tenu de ce qu'avait vécu Akito, il lui semblait injuste de le priver de voir Tamaki, l'une des rares personnes en qui l'enfant avait une confiance absolue, sous prétexte qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Le shinobi avait fini par trouver une solution alternative. Il confiait, une après-midi par semaine, Akito à son parrain. Tamaki vivant toujours chez Tori, Akito aurait donc l'occasion de le voir un peu. Iruka trouva que c'était une très bonne idée, même s'il restait persuadé que Kakashi souffrait tout autant de la situation qu'Akito. Le jeune sensei avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer à son ami, et il était bien décidé à en profiter pour aborder le « problème Tamaki » avec le ninja copieur.

Kakashi semblait de bonne humeur cet après-midi là. Akito avait été sage toute la matinée, et n'avait pas rechigné à manger ses brocolis. Il lui avait même fait un beau dessin. Kakashi avait remarqué qu'Akito n'y avait pas fait figurer Tamaki, et se surprit lui-même à avoir un petit pincement au cœur.

Quand Iruka frappa à la porte, Akito était en train d'aider son père à préparer un gâteau. Sa mission consistait à lécher les restes de chocolat fondu dans le saladier, pendant que Kakashi se chargeait de mettre le si convoité dessert au four. L'enfant se précipita dans les bras de son parrain, lui laissant des traces chocolatées un peu partout sur le visage au passage.

« Doucement Akito ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Mais tu devrais aller te débarbouiller là ! »

Kakashi se mit à rire et envoya son fils faire un brin de toilette. Iruka s'installa à la table de la cuisine pendant que son ami finissait la vaisselle. Après quelques minutes de silence, Iruka se llança.

« Kakashi, j'ai un truc à te dire. »

Le ton était suffisamment sérieux pour que Kakashi lui accorde toute son attention.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Si si, tout va bien. C'est une bonne nouvelle en fait. »

Le regard interrogateur du shinobi l'encouragea à continuer.

« Voilà. Tori et moi, et bien on est… comment dire… On va se marier. »

Kakashi ne répondit pas immédiatement, se demandant pourquoi Iruka faisait tant de chichis pour annoncer son futur mariage.

« Et bien félicitations Ruka ! Je suis très content pour vous ! Vous allez pouvoir faire des petits cousins pour Akito ! » conclut-il d'un ton taquin.

« pff… c'est malin ça. Bon j'ai un truc à te demander du coup. »

« Ah ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux être mon témoin ? »

Kakashi marqua un temps d'arrêt. Bien sûr il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à Iruka, mais il aurait été profondément vexé si son ami ne lui avait pas demandé. Il accepta donc avec une joie non dissimulée. Il ajouta :

« Au moins l'un de nous aura réussi sa vie amoureuse. C'est pas si mal après tout. »

Iruka se raidit, et reprit :

« En parlant de ça, il faut que tu saches. Tori a demandé à Tamaki d'être son témoin. »

Silence.

« Ca ne te dérange pas, si ? »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. C'était donc pour cela qu'Iruka avait pris autant de pincettes.

« Bien sûr que non. Je te promets que je serai sage comme une image » répliqua le ninja copieur d'un ton taquin.

« Ca vous donnera l'occasion de vous reparler un peu au moins. »

« Ah, tu ne vas pas remettre ça toi aussi. J'ai déjà assez à gérer avec Akito. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ton petit bonheur avec Tori, au lieu de te préoccuper pour moi. »

« Mais ça me préoccupe justement. Entre Tamaki qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, et toi qui joue les gros durs alors qu'au fond… »

« Au fond quoi ? » répliqua Kakashi agacé.

« Au fond, reprit Iruka posément, tu te demandes comment tu as pu être aussi con pour le laisser partir, alors que tu l'aimes à en crever, que tu ne retrouveras jamais quelqu'un comme lui, et que tu te sens tellement minable que tu ne sais pas comment faire pour réparer les dégâts. »

Kakashi accusa le coup. Iruka pouvait être très acerbe parfois, et venait de lui en faire une belle démonstration.

« Ca va, tu as fini ton petit sermon ? »

« Oh arrête avec ton ironie à deux balles. Ca ne marche pas avec moi, Kakashi. Franchement il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette histoire. Vous êtes ridicules, vous le savez, mais vous persistez. Je te préviens, ce mariage c'est la chance de ta vie pour récupérer Tamaki. Alors réfléchis bien et profite de l'occasion. »

Kakashi soupira. Il savait qu'Iruka avait raison, mais il n'était pas question qu'il l'avoue devant lui. Son ami reprit :

«De toute façon, en tant que témoins, Tori et moi avons décidé de vous mettre en charge de quelques trucs pour le mariage. Donc déjà vous allez commencer par vous reparler. Et si vous faites foirer mon mariage, je vous maudirai sur cent générations. »

Kakashi se mit à ricaner.

« Ca voudrait dire que tu maudis aussi Akito ça ! »

« Arrête de faire le malin, Kakashi, rétorqua le sensei. Je compte sur toi mardi prochain alors ? »

« Ouep ! Je peux emmener Akito ? »

« Bien sûr ! A mardi alors. »

Iruka quitta l'appartement après avoir fait un dernier câlin à Akito. Kakashi avait préféré ne pas dire à son ami que le traquenard, sous couvert de mariage, était un peu gros. Mais Iruka avait raison, c'était probablement une des meilleurs chances qu'il avait de faire la paix avec Tamaki. Parce qu'à vrai dire, le médecin lui manquait terriblement. Et son orgueil commençait à peser bien moins lourd que la soif de Tamaki qui le tenaillait depuis un bon moment déjà. Restait à savoir s'il n'était pas trop tard pour recoller les morceaux.


	16. Préparatifs

**Chapitre 16 : préparatifs.**

« Akito, non ! »

Trop tard. L'enfant venait innocemment de lâcher un morceau de chocolat dans le bocal de son poisson rouge.

« Akito ! Les poissons rouges ne mangent pas de chocolat, je te l'ai déjà dit » soupira son père en tentant de rattraper le carré qui avait déjà commencé à fondre. Il en était quitte pour nettoyer le bocal. Le petit, confus, répliqua :

« Mais tout le monde aime le chocolat ! »

Kakashi soupira de nouveau.

« Pas les poissons mon chéri. Pas les poissons. »

Akito ne semblait pas convaincu, mais hocha quand même la tête. Son pauvre Sushi devrait se contenter de ses ignobles petites paillettes qui sentaient mauvais, mais personne ne pourrait dire qu'il n'avait rien tenté pour rendre son existence plus douce. Déjà qu'il tournait en rond dans son bocal toute la journée. Akito lui avait bien offert une petite sortie une fois, dans la baignoire. A bien y réfléchir, il se serait bien passé de bain toute sa vie pour offrir à Sushi un plus grand espace de vie, mais son père voyait les choses autrement apparemment. Parce que les adultes pensent qu'il faut se laver au moins une fois par jour, sans compter les dents qu'il faut brosser trois fois par jour. Les adultes avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup d'autres petites règles un peu idiotes dans le genre.

Akito était un petit garçon logique et intelligent, il aimait comprendre pourquoi on lui demandait de faire certaines choses.

« Dis, papa… »

« Oui Akito ? »

« Pourquoi Tori et Iruka se marient ? »

« Et bien… Parce qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils veulent fonder une famille » répondit Kakashi en astiquant le bocal de sushi.

« Et toi, tu étais marié avec maman ? »

Kakashi hésita. Il lui semblait que son fils était encore un peu jeune pour apprendre qu'il n'avait pas été désiré au départ. Le ninja préféra enjoliver un peu la réalité.

« Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps, mais on s'aimait beaucoup ta maman et moi. »

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge après tout. Il n'aurait sûrement jamais épousé Hana, mais ils seraient probablement devenus très proches si…

« Tu a l'air triste quand tu parles de maman. Elle te manque ? »

Kakashi comprenait le besoin d'Akito de parler de sa maman, même s'il n'avait pas grand-chose à lui raconter malheureusement.

« Oui, elle me manque, Akito. Quand les gens qu'on aime disparaissent, on est toujours très triste, mais il faut se rappeler des bons moments passés avec eux, et la tristesse finit par laisser place aux souvenirs heureux. »

« Moi je serai triste quand tu vas partir. »

Kakashi resta muet devant la réflexion de l'enfant. Il était convaincu qu'elle partait d'un bon sentiment, qu'elle n'était que l'expression de son affection pour lui. Mais qu'il puisse imaginer sa propre disparition était un peu dérangeant.

« Oh et bien je te remercie Akito. Ca fait plaisir de savoir que je manquerai à quelqu'un ! »

« Tu manqueras à Iruka aussi. »

Kakashi hésita à faire remarquer qu'Iruka mourrai peut-être avant lui, mais mieux valait ne pas perturber le raisonnement du petit, qui enchaina :

« Tu manqueras à Tamaki aussi. »

Kakashi sursauta. Vues les circonstances, il avait été amené à fréquenter de nouveau le jeune médecin. Et même si leurs relations restaient courtoises, la distance entre eux était palpable, ce qui avait le don d'agacer l'enfant. Le silence s'installa entre le père et son fils. Akito replaça Sushi dans son bocal, lui donna quelques paillettes de nourriture en faisant la grimace, et se retourna pour réclamer un câlin.

« Papa, murmura-t-il dans le cou de son père, je t'aime très fort. »

Kakashi serra un peu plus son fils et lui répondit qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il se revit quatre années en arrière, devant le berceau de l'enfant, à hésiter. C'était Tamaki qui l'avait convaincu de prendre Akito en charge. Son fils adoré. Akito lui avait été enlevé en partie à cause de l'erreur de Tamaki, mais si le jeune médecin n'avait pas été là initialement, jamais Kakashi n'aurait eu le bonheur de voir grandir son fils. Il était temps de mettre un terme à ce pugilat entre eux, de passer l'éponge, et tenter de reconstruire quelque chose s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Non pas pour satisfaire Akito. Mais pour lui en premier lieu, parce que Tamaki lui manquait. Cruellement.

…

Après le déjeuner, Kakashi et Akito prirent le chemin de l'appartement de Tori. Kakashi laissa son fils courir devant, s'arrêtant devant les échoppes pour admirer les étalages. Le ninja copieur souriait en voyant son petit garçon s'émerveiller devant des objets banals, mais qui avaient aux yeux de l'enfant un intérêt certain.

« Papa, papa ! Regarde ! C'est Sushi ! »

L'enfant avait en effet repéré un grand livre de coloriage sur la couverture duquel était représenté un beau poisson rouge scintillant. Et Akito savait y faire. Il offrit son plus beau visage d'ange à son père qui, une fois n'étant pas coutume, craqua et acheta l'ouvrage à son fils.

«Tu demanderas à ton parrain de te prêter des crayons, d'accord ? Et tu seras sage pendant que les grands discuteront. »

« Oui papa » répondit le petit bonhomme déjà tout absorbé par les images de son livre.

« Et tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? »

Le petit leva la tête et répondit :

« Merci pour le livre papa ! »

Il saisit la main tendue de son père pour reprendre la route, serrant son livre contre lui, comme un trésor inestimable.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Tori, ils aperçurent Tamaki, en discussion avec un jeune homme. Akito accourut vers eux et sauta dans les bras de Tamaki.

« Tamaki ! Regarde ce que papa m'a acheté ! » déclara-t-il en brandissant fièrement son album de coloriage.

Tamaki se mit à rire.

« Tu en as de la chance dis-donc. Tu vas devoir t'appliquer pour lui faire de beaux dessins alors ! »

« Alors c'est lui, le fameux petit Akito ! Tamaki m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais » dit l'ami de Tamaki en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon.

« T'es qui toi d'abord ? » demanda Akito sur un ton agressif, qui surprit autant le jeune homme que Tamaki. Le médecin répondit :

« C'est Koyuki, mon… un ami à moi. »

Le jeune homme évita de croiser le regard de son ami, et reposa Akito par terre. Le petit se planta devant Koyuki.

« Toi je t'aime pas. »

Le ton était sans appel. Tamaki soupira en voyant le garçon courir vers son père qui était déjà presque à leur niveau. Koyuki s'approcha pour l'embrasser, mais Tamaki eut un mouvement de recul. Koyuki secoua la tête agacé et murmura :

« C'est ton ex, Tamaki. Il faudra bien qu'il accepte que tu voies quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je… Je sais, mais je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. »

« C'est peut être bien ça le problème. A plus tard, Tamaki. »

Kakashi n'entendit pas les propos de Koyuki, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas content.

« Tamaki, tout va bien ? C'était qui ce gars ? »

« C'est Koyuki, un collègue de travail. »

« Il est pas beau » déclara Akito.

Kakashi éclata de rire.

« Et bien je crois qu'Akito n'aime pas trop ton _collègue_ » répliqua Kakashi moqueur. Tamaki se dit que Kakashi avait tout simplement l'air de se foutre royalement de le savoir avec un autre. Et quelque part, il était presque déçu. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Kakashi venait de sentir son cœur se serrer si fort qu'il en avait eu physiquement mal.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans l'appartement de Tori.

…

« Bon alors, Iruka et moi allons nous occuper de toute la logistique. Le repas, la liste des invités, l'organisation de la soirée. On vous a fait une liste de ce qu'on aimerait que vous fassiez de votre côté. »

Les têtes de Kakashi et de Tamaki s'allongèrent au fur et à mesure que Tori déroulait un parchemin mentionnant toutes les taches qui leur incombaient.

« Allez les gars, ne faites pas cette tête. Il y a plein de trucs qui vont être vite faits. Je pense que le plus long sera de préparer la déco. »

« La déco ? Ca s'achète pas tout fait ça ? » répondit innocemment Kakashi. Il n'insista pas devant la mine enjouée de Tori.

« On a envie d'un mariage qui nous ressemble. Je ne veux pas avoir la même déco que tout le monde, moi. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir la surprise aussi. Comme vous êtes les deux personnes qui nous connaissez le mieux, je suis sûre que vous allez avoir des idées géniales. J'adore ce principe, de faire faire la déco par ses meilleurs amis. »

Tamaki, touché par la remarque de Tori, lui assura qu'ils feraient de leur mieux. Kakashi semblait moins convaincu. Devant sa mine déconfite, l'infirmière ajouta :

« Vous êtes aussi en charge de choisir les vins pour le mariage. Et de trouver un lieu pour la réception. »

« Ah ben voilà, je m'occupe de cette partie, et Tamaki se charge de la déco ! » répondit le ninja copieur, certain d'avoir trouvé une bonne voie de sortie à cette galère annoncée.

« Pas question » répliqua une voix derrière eux. Iruka venait d'arriver. Il se déchaussa, et prit le temps d'aller embrasser Akito, plongé dans son coloriage.

« Je tiens à ce que vous fassiez tout ça ensemble… Et sans vous disputer » rajouta-t-il en voyant Kakashi et Tamaki froncer les sourcils en même temps.

« Ca sent le coup monté à plein nez » marmonna Kakashi de manière à ce que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« Allez, je suis sûr que vous allez vous amuser comme des petits fous, vous verrez ! » reprit le sensei enthousiaste.

« Le bonheur de futurs mariés, je crois que c'est le truc le plus exaspérant qui existe sur terre » répliqua Kakashi, avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« Tu peux encore refuser d'être mon témoin, Kakashi » répliqua Iruka en boudant. Le ninja copieur soupira et répondit :

« Je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux. Mais ne t'attends pas à des miracles non plus, hein ? »

« C'est bien pour ça qu'on vous demande de travailler ensemble. Tamaki saura très bien t'empêcher d'avoir des idées trop stupides » rétorqua le jeune sensei.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Devant la bonne humeur générale, Akito voulut participer lui aussi.

« Et moi, et moi, je vais faire quoi au mariage ? »

« Toi, répondit Tori, tu seras notre petit garçon d'honneur. »

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda l'enfant suspicieux.

Tori lui expliqua ce qu'il devrait faire et l'idée sembla particulièrement plaire au petit. Il fut cependant déçu de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas emmener Sushi. La petite réunion se termina. Tamaki et Kakashi convinrent d'un rendez-vous le surlendemain pour commencer à réfléchir à des idées, et la petite famille Hatake quitta l'appartement.

« Et bien tu vois, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé lança Iruka à Tamaki.

Celui-ci semblait ailleurs.

« Tamaki ? »

Le jeune homme leva un regard songeur vers le couple.

« Tu vas réussir à t'entendre avec Kakashi ? »

« Oui, nous sommes des adultes. Mais je fais ça pour vous. Si vous pensez que cela va nous rapprocher, ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions, d'accord ? »

Tamaki se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Tori et Iruka poussèrent un soupir.

« C'est pas gagné. »

« Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus stupide. Kakashi semble avoir enfin décidé de faire des efforts pour recoller les morceaux, et maintenant c'est Tamaki qui bloque. »

« Je te jure, on a vraiment tiré le gros lot en matière d'amis ! » conclut Iruka en attirant Tori vers lui. « Bon, et si on la faisait, cette liste d'invités ? »

…

Kakashi avait la tête ailleurs. Son esprit était occupé par cet homme. Qui était-il ? Que pouvait bien lui trouver Tamaki ? La jalousie le rongeait, mais la culpabilité d'avoir tout gâché était bien plus forte. Résigné, le ninja copieur décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter de se lamenter sur ce qu'il avait raté. Il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose. Ces préparatifs de mariage lui donneraient l'occasion de clarifier la situation avec Tamaki, et de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'interférerait plus dans sa vie qu'en tant qu'ami. Pas question qu'il soit source de tension entre Tamaki et son nouveau compagnon, quoi qu'en dise Akito.

Il tourna les yeux vers son fils, qui jouait tranquillement sur le tapis du salon. Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau douce contre sa joue, de sentir ses petites mains jouer dans ses cheveux. Il appela doucement l'enfant, et celui-ci sut lire dans le regard de son père. Il grimpa sur les genoux du shinobi et se pelotonna contre son torse, enveloppé par des bras forts et protecteurs. Le père et le fils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Kakashi déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, qui murmura :

« Je sais pourquoi tu es triste papa. Mais moi je t'aime, et je resterai toujours avec toi. »

Kakashi resserra l'étreinte sur son enfant. Il savait qu'un jour, l'oiseau quitterait le nid, mais il était bien décidé à profiter de chaque instant avec son fils avant que celui-ci ne déploie ses ailes.

« Akito, murmura-t-il, ne grandis pas trop vite s'il te plait. »

…

Kakashi avait été convoqué chez Tsunade. Eiri étant absente, il dut emmener Akito avec lui. Le petit était ravi d'aller à la tour de l'Hokage. Il adorait rencontrer les ninjas, même s'il restait persuadé que son papa était le plus fort d'entre tous. Le petit réclama de monter sur les épaules de son père car il adorait parader fièrement en hauteur. Kakashi ne prenait quasiment plus de missions en équipe. Cela faisait donc longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses collègues. Le hall d'entrée était comme d'habitude bondé de shinobis. Kakashi eut un petit moment d'hésitation, se rappelant de la première fois qu'il était venu avec Akito, et du vent de panique que cela avait produit. Mais Akito avait maintenant quatre ans, et Kakashi assumant pleinement son rôle de père, c'est avec fierté qu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment, tenant son fils par la main. Kakashi et Akito s'avancèrent vers le comptoir de l'entrée. Le ninja copieur informa la kunoichi de l'accueil qu'il avait rendez-vous avec l'Hokage, et elle lui indiqua que l'Hokage avait un peu de retard, mais qu'elle viendrait le chercher dès qu'elle serait disponible. Kakashi proposa alors à Akito de rentrer dans la cour intérieure du bâtiment. Il y avait un beau jardin et Akito pourrait se défouler un peu. Kakashi espérait secrètement qu'il se fatiguerait assez pour ne pas broncher durant son entretien avec Tsunade.

Kakashi laissa Akito vagabonder dans le jardin et s'assit sur un banc pour lire. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Asuma.

« Alors papa, la forme ? On ne te voit plus trop trainer par ici en ce moment. »

« Bah tu sais ce que c'est, entre Akito et les missions solo, j'ai pas trop de temps pour venir tailler une bavette. »

Asuma lui sourit. Kakashi avait tellement changé depuis qu'il était père. En bien assurément.

« Tu sais qu'on n'a pas obtenu grand-chose de Shinto. On se doute que la Racine est derrière tout ça, mais il n'a lâché aucun nom. »

« C'était prévisible. En tout cas, leur petit trafic est fini, c'est déjà ça. »

« Et Akito, il s'est bien remis de toute cette histoire ? »

« Oui, les enfants oublient vite à cet âge. Il faisait des cauchemars au début, mais c'est fini. »

Kakashi scanna le jardin à la recherche d'Akito. Il le localisa dans un buisson, bien caché. Le ninja copieur indiqua discrètement à Asuma où était son fils et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Je crois qu'un petit ninja en herbe attend qu'on se lève pour nous attaquer par surprise. »

Assuma répondit en riant :

« Allez, va te faire botter les fesses par ton fiston. Je viendrai te sauver si tu ne t'en sors pas. »

Kakashi se leva et prit nonchalamment le chemin qui menait à la cachette d'Akito. A peine arrivé à sa hauteur, le petit lui sauta dessus en hurlant :

« A l'attaque ! »

Kakashi se dit qu'il faudrait insister sur les leçons de discrétion au combat, mais fit semblant de tomber en prenant soin d'assurer la chute de son fils, qui se retrouva assis sur le torse de son père, brandissant un bâton en guise de sabre.

« Ah, je me rends ! Tu es bien plus fort que moi ! » répondit Kakashi en exagérant à peine le ton, sous le regard amusé d'Asuma.

« Nan ! Papa, c'est pas du juste ! Il faut que tu te défendes un peu quand même. Sinon c'est pas crédibe »

« CrédiBLE » reprit le ninja copieur.

Akito lui tira la langue et se releva en hurlant : « Bats-toi shinobi ! »

Après s'être relevé, Kakashi prit le temps de faire tomber la poussière de son uniforme et lança un regard taquin à son fils.

« Tu sais ce qui va arriver si je t'attrapes ! »

Le petit se mit à courir en riant, zigzaguant sur la pelouse, et ne prêtant pas attention à l'attroupement de quelques ninjas qui riaient en le voyant tenter d'échapper à son père.

Akito finit par perdre son père de vue, et s'arrêta essoufflé. C'est à ce moment que Kakashi le souleva de terre en le faisant pivoter la tête en bas.

« Haha ! Je t'ai attrapé petit shinobi de Konoha ! »

Le petit commença à gigoter et Kakashi le fit retomber sans ses bras, commençant à le chatouiller.

« Non, non, pas ça, papa ! Pas les chatouilles ! »

Le petit se tordait de rire sous le regard attendri des shinobis. Il était rare d'assister à ce genre de scène familiale au sein de la tour de l'Hokage. Kakashi se mit à faire sauter Akito en l'air, le rattrapant avec sûreté après chaque lancer. Akito avait une confiance aveugle en son père et adorait ce jeu. Ils furent cependant interrompus par la voix de l'Hokage en personne.

« Et bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici. »

« Hokage-sama. » salua Kakashi avec respect. Akito, qui ne se souvenait évidemment pas des rares fois où il avait rencontré Tsunade, reprit :

« Bonjour Madame. C'est toi la chef de papa ? »

Tsunade éclata de rire.

« On peut dire ça oui. Allez, suivez-moi les Hatake. On doit discuter de l'avenir d'Akito justement. »

Kakashi emboita le pas de Tsunade. Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il sortit un grand livre orange et le tendit à Akito. Devant le regard interrogateur de Tsunade, il dit :

« C'est la version enfant de icha icha. »

Tsunade le regarda incrédule et Kakashi se mit à rire.

« C'est un livre de coloriage, Tsunade-sama. »

L'Hokage leva les yeux au ciel et informa Kakashi du motif de sa convocation.

« Kakashi, il est temps que nous parlions de ce que tu envisages pour Akito. Après ce qui s'est passé, je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu le remettre à l'école. Mais il a quatre ans maintenant. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très bon pour lui de ne côtoyer que des adultes. »

Kakashi se renfrogna.

« La dernière fois qu'il a été en contact avec des enfants, ça s'est plutôt mal terminé. »

« Kakashi, reprit l'Hokage en soupirant, je comprends tes craintes. Et je pense effectivement que sa place n'est pas dans une école normale. Mais depuis cette histoire d'orphelinat, le conseil des sages a réfléchi. Nous avons mis en place une sorte de classe pré-Académie, pour les enfants présentant des compétences particulières, mais trop petits pour débuter leur apprentissage de shinobi. Akito serait parmi des enfants de son âge, encadré par des shinobis ayant l'expérience des enfants et sachant maitriser leurs aptitudes. Rappelles-toi, quand tu es entré à l'Académie, tu n'avais que cinq ans. Et aux vues des capacités d'Akito, je pense qu'il sera aussi précoce que toi. »

« Hokage-sama, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il n'est pas question qu'Akito rentre si jeune à l'Académie » répliqua fermement Kakashi.

« Et bien justement, si tu ne veux pas qu'il entre à l'Académie si tôt, ce que je peux comprendre, tu dois nous laisser prendre en charge le début de son éducation dans cette classe spéciale. »

« Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas lui apprendre moi-même à… »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de toi sur le terrain Kakashi. J'ai aménagé tes horaires jusqu'à présent, mais je t'avais bien averti que cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Tu es le meilleur de mes shinobis. Tu travailles plus vite et plus efficacement que les autres, et le village croule sous les missions. Je ne peux plus t'accorder autant de temps libre pour t'occuper d'Akito, tu comprends ? »

Le ninja copieur hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Qui s'occupera de cette classe spéciale ? »

« Ebisu et Shizune. »

Kakashi soupira en regardant son fils.

« C'est d'accord. Je veux bien qu'Akito participe à cette classe. Mais je veux un droit de regard sur ce qui se passe. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pour ainsi dire une classe pilote. Nous accorderons une place importante et particulière aux parents. Nous avons sélectionné une dizaine d'enfants seulement, qui seront répartis en deux groupes, l'un avec Shizune et l'autre avec Ebisu. »

Tsunade marqua une pause et reprit, en portant un regard attendri sur Akito :

« Tu verras, Kakashi. Akito sera bien dans cette classe. »

L'enfant se releva et s'approcha de son père. Il prit appui sur le bureau pour grimper sur ses genoux et se pelotonna contre le shinobi. Tsunade, touchée par cette image attendrissante, sourit quand l'enfant lui tendit son dessin :

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

« C'est moi que tu as dessinée ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Le petit hocha la tête, visiblement très fier de son dessin. Celui-ci représentait en effet l'Hokage : une grosse tache verte au centre semblait représenter son manteau. Elle était surmontée d'un rond entouré d'une auréole jaune suggérant les cheveux. Akito avait semblait-il été plus inspiré par TonTon, le petit cochon étant bien reconnaissable par contre.

« Papa, dis, je peux avoir un chien rose ? »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas un chien, Akito. C'est un cochon. Et non, tu n'auras pas de cochon. Tu as déjà un poisson, c'est suffisant. »

Le petit, loin de se laisser démonter, demanda à Tsunade :

« Il aime le chocolat ton cochon ? »

L'Hokage éclata de rire. Cet enfant avait vraiment le don de mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur.

Kakashi et Akito quittèrent la tour, et le ninja copieur expliqua en chemin à Akito qu'il allait retourner à l'école, mais une école spéciale. L'enfant semblait plutôt content, ce qui rassura le ninja copieur.

…

Le lendemain, Kakashi retrouva Tamaki en ville. Ils décidèrent de commencer par le lieu de réception. Ils dressèrent la liste des endroits potentiels.

« Le mariage aura lieu en été, donc il fera beau. Ce serait bien si l'on pouvait avoir une salle donnant sur un beau jardin. »

Kakashi notait les idées au fur et à mesure sur un petit carnet.

« Et pourquoi pas les sources d'eau chaude ? Le cadre est sympa non ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Mais ne doit pas être donné pour un événement privé. Et puis connaissant les shinobis, ça risque de finir à poil dans les bains. »

« Ah ben si vous ne savez pas vous tenir aussi. » rétorqua Tamaki en boudant.

Kakashi se mit à sourire. Avant, il adorait taquiner Tamaki pour voir cette mine boudeuse qui le faisait craquer.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? » reprit le jeune médecin.

« Rien, rien. En parlant de jardin, j'ai pensé à un truc. Il y en a un beau dans la tour de l'Hokage, et il doit bien y avoir des salles disponibles dans le complexe. Si on se débrouille bien, Tsunade nous prêtera les locaux gratuitement. »

« Mouais, pourquoi pas ? » répondit Tamaki dubitatif.

« Quoi ? Y'a un truc qui ne te plait pas dans cette idée ? »

« Non. C'est juste que… C'est un mariage quoi ! Alors faire ça sur le lieu de travail d'Iruka, je ne sais pas si c'est une super idée. »

« Et bien justement, comme on a la joie d'être aussi en charge de la déco, répliqua Kakashi, on se débrouillera pour que ça ne ressemble plus du tout à son lieu de travail. Ca va être super marrant tu vas voir. »

Tamaki leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Kakashi se prenne si facilement au jeu.

L'idée du lieu fut donc unanimement adoptée, Kakashi se chargeant de convaincre Tsunade.

Pour les idées de décoration, ce fut plus difficile par contre. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas tant les goûts de leurs amis finalement. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que l'heure avait tourné. Ils décidèrent de remettre leur mission à plus tard et prirent le chemin de l'appartement de Tamaki.

Koyuki commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience. Tamaki lui avait donné rendez-vous devant chez lui et il avait une bonne heure de retard. Le jeune homme savait que le médecin ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Et quand il vit Tamaki arriver avec Kakashi, une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit immédiatement.

Quand Tamaki aperçut Koyuki, il s'immobilisa et murmura :

« Merde, j'avais complètement oublié Koyuki ! Il doit être en pétard. »

« Bon je vais te laisser régler ça alors. Bonne soirée Tamaki, je te tiens au courant pour la salle. »

Et Kakashi disparut dans un pof de fumée. En arrivant à son appartement, il arborait un sourire non feint. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié de voir le visage de Koyuki se décomposer en les voyant arriver. Il avait un peu honte de se réjouir de la situation. Mais au final, c'était quand même avec Koyuki que Tamaki passerait sa soirée.

Il décida de penser à autre chose et commença à préparer le dîner. Akito s'était enfermé dans sa chambre dès son retour de chez Eiri. Kakashi finit par aller voir ce que trafiquait son fils et le découvrit assis par terre, occupé à admirer un livre d'images d'animaux.

« Papa, dit-il sans lever les yeux, Si je travaille bien à l'école, je pourrai avoir un tigre ? »

« Akito, personne ne peut avoir un tigre. C'est un animal sauvage. »

« Ah. Un hibou alors ? »

« Non plus. »

« Une belette ? »

Kakashi soupira et finit par abandonner :

« Si tu travaille bien à l'école, tu auras peut être un chien. »

« Cool ! »

« J'ai dit peut être ! » lança Kakashi à son fils qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

L'enfant avait filé pour aller s'asseoir à table, en chantonnant : « Je vais avoir un chien, je vais avoir un chien ! »

Kakashi pensa qu'il faudrait à l'avenir qu'il surveille les lectures de son fils, sinon il allait finir avec un hippopotame dans le salon et une baleine à bosse dans la baignoire.

Le lendemain, le père et le fils partirent pour l'Académie, où se trouvait la nouvelle salle de classe d'Akito. Cette première journée était une prise de contact, et les parents avaient été invités à participer aux cours avec leurs enfants, de manière à tisser des liens entre parents, enfants et professeurs.

Quand Kakashi et Akito entrèrent dans la classe, ils surent l'un et l'autres qu'ils allaient aimer ce nouveau concept.


End file.
